Los cambios del destino
by jeez.chan.gomez
Summary: el destino tiene sus cambios, unos buenos y otros malos, depende de como los veas, pero esta ves Sakuno y Ryoma son las victimas de Los Cambios del Destino, ¿Ryoma con un hijo?¿La vida de Ryuzaki cambio?¿Se enamoraran? EPILOGO!
1. Chapter 1

_**hola soy nueva en esto así que n osean tan malos cuando jusguen si, bueno el principe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes esta historia es solo una cosa que paso por mi mente, que lo disfruten, **_**Pot no me pertenece**

**Los cambios del destino.**

**De vuelta a Japón.**

-¡Papá!, ¡papá! date prisa nuestro vuelo sale en unos minutos- decia un joven de 11 años, de cabello negro- verdoso, de ojos verde aceituna en forma de gato, igual que los de su padre.

-Ya voy, ya voy, "no se porque accedí a regresar a Japón"- decia y pensaba un aburrido ambarino, cabello negro- verdoso, altura media, ojos en forma de neko, altura media, bastante atractivo, y bueno en cierta forma _sexy._

_-_Papá ya quiero llegar al lugar en donde estudiaste, ver en donde el "GRAN PRINCIPE DEL TENIS" se formo, y…. – pero fue interrumpido por un aburrido Ryoma.

-Calma que no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo- Ryoma no había cambiado mucho seguia siendo serio y orgulloso, pero tener un hijo y estando separado hace que todo salga (me refiero al poder paternal, no hay que subestimar ;D).

Yue Echizen: Hijo de Ryoma Echizen y Natalia Grayson. Edad: 11 años. Físico: es un buen deportista, de estatura media, ojos verde aceituna en forma de neko, e igual de atractivo que su padre. Carácter: la mayoría del tiempo es dulce, tierno, pero a veces es orgulloso, frío, y serio como de su padre, le encanta el tenis pero no es tan bueno y eso lo frustra, le gusta la ponta de mandarina, al ser el hijo de Ryoma pues tubo que aprender a hablar japonés, a Yue ya le empiezan a llamar la atención las chicas (en eso se diferencia mucho de Ryoma), Yue al no tener una madre buscaba un ejemplo a seguir aunque sea platónico, y bueno se encontró con ÁNGEL CARMESÍ, una cantante famosa y bueno se hiso su fan (es un misterio pero mas tarde se van a enterar de quien es ángel carmesí, tome prestado el nombre asi que no se enojen :D).

-Mada mada dane- "no debí dejarme convencer" pensó ryoma.

Oooo flash back oooO

Ryoma estaba entrenado tenis en el patio trasero de su gran mansión, puesto que al ser uno de los mejores tenistas en el mundo le avía traído sus ventajas. Estaba tan concentrado cuando:

-Papá te llego una carta de Momoshiro- san y viene con dos invitaciones- Yue llego con la correspondencia.

Pooof.

La pelota de tenis dio de lleno en la cara de Ryoma. Hace cuanto que no hablaba con Momoshiro, ok, no mucho pues desde que se fue de Japón se mantuvo en contacto con algunos de sus sempais sobre todo con Momoshiro, pues lo consideraba su mejor amigo. Pero fue sino hace medio año que no recibía una llamada o carta de él, comenzaba a creer que le había pasado algo.

-Papá ¿estas bien?, eso dejara marca- decia en tono burlón Yue al ver a su padre tirado en el suelo con un gran chichón.

-Si, pero dame la carta- Ryoma estaba molesto, Yue se la entrego y comenzó a leerla.

_Querido O'chibi sé que te preguntaras porque hasta ahora me e comunicado contigo, pero es que e estado bastante ocupado con mi trabajo y ¡sorpresa! Mi boda, me caso la próxima semana con Ann, a si que te envié esta carta junto con la invitación, por cierto me tome la liberta de enviarte una invitación para la reunión de los ex titulares y bueno creo que no te acordarías pero como la entrenadora Sumire ya no esta con nosotros pues invitamos a su nieta, bueno de todas formas era parte del equipo siempre apoyándonos, sé que no la recuerdas pero bueno, a y no quiero oír un no por respuesta, además no tendrás que pagar por un boleto de avión porque en el sobre de la carta ay dos con destino a Japón, el vuelo sale dentro de dos días a las 4 de la tarde, te esperare en el aeropuerto para que te quedes en mi casa asta que encuentres un hotel de tu gusto claro, bueno creo que esto es todo, nos veremos dentro de dos días._

_Atte.: Momoshiro Takeshi._

Ok, shock total, primera reacción: "¡¿Momoshiro se casa?!" segunda reacción: enojo y confusión, el no queria viajar a Japón.

-Papá veo que tendremos que viajar a Japón- decia Yue sacando los boletos del sobre y tratando de leer la carta que ryoma apretaba entre sus manos, molesto.

-No iremos- Ryoma estaba realmente molesto, no le avían preguntado si queria viajar a Japón.

-Oh, vamos papá quiero conocer Japón, es tu lugar de origen y donde conociste a tus sempais, porfa, por una ves en tu vida no seas tan amargado y llévame a Japón- Yue estaba entusiasmado realmente queria viajar a Japón.

-Hmp, mada mada dane- Ryoma se quedo pensando un momento "tal ves no sea tan mala idea podría respirar tranquilo por un momento y encontrar mi motivación" –esta bien, iremos, pero buscare en internet un hotel, no me agrada la idea de vivir con Momo- sempai.

-¡jupiiiiiiiii!- grito Yue con todas sus fuerzas, dejando a Ryoma con una cara de sorpresa -¡iremos a Japón, genial, conoceré el lugar donde nació ángel carmesí, además conoceré a tus amigos papá, y si no es mucho pedir conseguirte una novia, jejeje- decia bastante emocionado Yue.

-O.O- "¿Quién es ángel carmesí? ¿Buscarme una novia? ¿De que esta hablando?" definitivamente estaba confundido con el comportamiento de Yue.

Oooo fin Del Flash back oooO

-Mira papa, que bonito se vé USA desde aquí- Yue sacó a Ryoma de sus pensamientos, Yue nunca había salido de USA, a comparación con su padre puesto que Ryoma jamás lo había llevado a torneos alrededor del mundo para protegerlo de los periodistas, claro que había ido alguno que otro torneo cuando su mamá todavía no se alejaba de su lado, por lo tanto solo había viajado de los Ángeles, a Miami, etc…

continuara...

_**bueno espero que les haya gustado soy nueva en esto a si que plis como ya pedí arriba no sean tan malos, estoy un tanto emocionada porque por fin tengo proyectos en mente bueno espero sus reviews **_

_**bye **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hola, bueno aqui esta la conti de mi fanfic, gracias por sus reviews, enserio muchas gracias, espero les guste, bueno el principe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, **_**_que lo disfruten, Pot no me pertenece_**

**Los cambios del destino**

**Sueño absurdo y llegada a Japón**

_Estaba caminando por un parque, todo estaba muy extraño puesto que no había gente por ningún lado, era como un pueblo fantasma, estaba muy preocupado, pues estaba solo ahí, no había señales ni de su hijo, ni de su familia. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido en buscar cuando encontró a una pequeña niña, sentada en una banca que estaba a lado de un gran y frondoso árbol de Sakura. Se acercó cautelosamente para no asustar a la niña, la cual estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido rosa pálido con detalles de flores, tenia dos largas trenzas, pero lo mas curioso que pudo notar es que la niña estaba descalza y tenia la mirada perdida en el piso como si este tuviera algo mas interesante. Se coloco a lado de la niña dispuesto a hablar pero fue interrumpido por ella:_

_-hola, veo que tu también estas perdido- dijo la niña sin levantar la mirada, se sorprendió puesto que no sabia a que se refería._

_-disculpa, pero no se en donde estamos, ¿me podrías decir quien eres?- no sabia, pero de alguna forma sentía que ya había visto a esa niña en algún lado, pero donde._

_-estamos en el lugar olvidado de tu corazón- la niña levanto la mirada por fin, dando a conocer unos enormes ojos carmesí, pero estos estaban opacos, no había rastro ni de un poco de luz. –quieres jugar, este lugar me esta aburriendo- la niña se paro de su lugar y empezó a caminar hacia unos juegos._

_-espera dime en donde estamos y quien eres- estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia, empezó a seguirla, pero al mirar hacia atrás, todo se empezaba a poner negro, empezó a correr desesperado, miro hacia adelante y estaba la misma niña caminando tranquilamente._

_-¡corre! ¡¿No te quedes, ahí que no ves que caeremos?!- intento alcanzarla pero no lo logro, se paro en seco, sabia que seria el final, se quedo quieto para esperar a la oscuridad, cuando esta llego cerro los ojos fuertemente temiéndose lo peor, abrió los ojos poquito a poquito puesto que el golpe nunca llego, al abrirlos por completo se encontró con una infinita oscuridad. "que esta pasando, ¿en donde estoy?", miro hacia adelante, ahí parada en medio de la oscuridad, se encontraba la misma niña pero estaba vestida diferente, traía un uniforme, que consistía en una falda color verde, blusa blanca, y un saco de color verde con un listón rosado, medias obscuras, estaba de espaldas, asi que no podía ver su cara. La niña empezó a voltear…_

-papá, papá ya despierta, necesitas ponerte el cinturón que ya llegamos a Japón-Yue despertó a Ryoma, estaba impaciente queria conocer todo Japón.

-vale, ya, ya desperté- "que rayos fue ese sueño, no lo entiendo" Ryoma estaba medio adormilado, en eso sonó la vos cansada de la azafata.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 239 con destino a Japón desembarquen por la puerta A **(nunca e viajado en avión asi que no se como se dice, espero no se molesten, jeje) **repito, los pasajeros del vuelo 239 con destino a Japón desembarquen por la puerta A.

-hubieras visto papá, Japón se ve hermoso desde los cielos, además estabas hablando dormido, ¿será que estabas soñando con una chica?- dijo en voz baja Yue.

-betsuni,- "ya se parece al viejo pervertido y eso que casi no se ven".

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

-achu!, valla creo que me voy a enfermar- decia un monje de aspecto sucio.

-yo creo que están hablando de ti- decia su esposa Rinko.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

-creí que ya estarían aquí tus sempais, pero no los veo por ningún lado papá, creo que se olvidaron de nosotros- decia Yue, mirando por todos lados.

-sabia que no debíamos contar con Momo- sempai, siempre queda mal- Ryoma iba a caminar a la salida cuando…

- ¡O'chibi!- ok, estaba casi seguro de que ese grito sonaría por todo el aeropuerto, volteo para ver de donde vino aquel grito. Momo estaba junto a Ann, la cual se vía un tanto extraña, sonrojada y un poco choncha, Momo se veía sonriente como siempre, pero con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-Mmm, se les hiso tarde- Ryoma empezó a caminar hacia ellos con Yue atrás.

-no es eso O'chibi lo que sucede es que tuvimos que ir a la cafetería que esta aquí en el aeropuerto- decia un avergonzado Momo.

-tu no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo tragón- dijo en tono orgulloso Ryoma.

-de hecho mi querido Echizen, no es por mi que fuimos a la cafetería- dijo Momo mirando a Ann, la cual se sonrojo. – y que buen saludo de tu parte Echizen-.

-Hm, mada mada dane, si no fue por ti entonces por quien-

-Bienvenido Echizen- kun-interrumpió Ann antes de que comenzaran una pelea en medio de el aeropuerto.

-solo dime Ryoma-

-ok, bien te lo diré, pero no hagas un escandalo, ¿esta bien?- dijo momo en tono suspicaz.

-vale- dijo Ryoma indiferente.

-fuimos a la cafetería porque Ann tiene antojos, claro con 7 meses de embarazo, es normal, sabes estaba pensando que nombre ponerle, todavía no sabemos que va a ser niño o niñ…- pero fue interrumpido por un gran grito.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!- Ryoma grito con todas sus fuerzas, incluso toda la gente que iba pasando por ahí se le quedo viendo extraño.

-tranquilo Echizen, fue por eso que quisimos adelantar la fecha de la boda, no podemos esperar mas, queríamos esperar hasta la reunión para decirles a todos, pero nos encontraste con las manos en la masa tuvimos que decirte- Momo trataba de tranquilizarlo.

Ya que la sorpresa había pasado Ryoma los felicito.

-no se porque te sorprendes, ya somos más grandes, además tu hiciste algo peor, con tal de demostrarle a tu padre que no eras gay- puntualizo Momo mirando a Yue.

-hola me llamo Yue Echizen, es un gusto conocerlo- dijo alegre Yue que hasta ese momento no había hablado.

- hola, pequeñín, valla eres igualito a Ryoma, solo que mas alto y menos amargado- se rio a carcajadas Momo, seguido de Yue.

-mada mada dane- Ryoma queria irse pronto pues todos los del aeropuerto los estaban viendo.

-vamos papá, no seas tan amargado, además Momoshiro sempai tiene razón- sonó burlón Yue.

-dime momo, además creo que tu y yo no llevaremos muy bien- sonrió de oreja a oreja Momo.

-creo que es hora de irnos, se nos hará tarde además ellos necesitan descansar- dijo Ann.

-Tachibana- san tiene razón- hablo Ryoma impaciente.

-solo díganme Ann, a y es un gusto conocerte Yue-kun, ¿puedo llamarte asi verdad?- Ann sonrió dulcemente.

-claro- Yue bostezo, signos de que no durmió en todo el viaje de USA a Japón por la emoción que sentia.

-esta bien, Echizen, después tu y yo tendremos una platica, que desde hace mucho tiempo me debes- hablo serio Momo, sorprendiendo a todos por su seriedad, menos a Ann, ella sabia de que queria hablar Momo con Echizen.

-creo que si- dijo Ryoma fingiendo indiferencia. Pero la como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato.

-bien creo que debemos irnos- dijo momo cambiando su seriedad a un estado de alegría.

-"de que querrá hablar momo-chan con mi papá"- se pregunto Yue para sus adentros. Viendo como Momo hacia enfadar a Ryoma, caminando al estacionamiento...

**continuara...**

_**ok, espero les guste, no se desesperen que pronto vendrá el RYOSAKU :D, en fin contesto reviews:**_

_**alice bezarius echizen: espero que te guste este capitulo, y bueno tendrán que esperar un poco mas, sera una intriga que sera resuelta después jejejeje, bueno lo vuelvo a repetir gracias por tu review :D**_

_**jenedithprincess: gracias por tu review jeje me alegra que te haya gustado :D**_

_**ccg017: gracias por tu review y si tienes razón, tome prestado el nombre de ángel carmesí por que la verdad no se me ocurrió otro espero no se molesten, a y gracias por tu sugerencia **_

_**bueno estaré esperando reviews de este capitulo, nos estamos leyendo**_

_**bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**hola, bueno aqui esta la conti de mi fanfic, gracias por sus reviews,**_

_**espero les guste, bueno el principe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes,**_**_que lo disfruten, Pot no me pertenece_**

**Los cambios del destino**

**Capitulo 3 charla de hombres**

-muy bien, ¿estas seguro de que no quieres quedarte en casa?- decia un momo estacionándose enfrente de un lujoso hotel.

-si, la verdad no queremos molestar- Ryoma contesto cargando a Yue, el cual se había quedado completamente dormido.

-que va, no es ninguna molestia, además creo que es nuestro deber, después de todo, nosotros somos los que te hicimos venir- decia Ann tiernamente.

-no se preocupen, en serio- Ryoma trataba de sonar lo mas modesto posible.

-de perdido déjame ayudarte a llevar a Yue hasta la habitación en lo que tu pagas, no podrás tu solo- Momo bajo del auto y cargo a Yue mientras que Ryoma pagaba una habitación.

Los tres se subieron al ascensor para llegar hasta el piso indicado el cual era el número 7, habitación 200, todo iba en silencio, muy raro en Momoshiro quien era sumamente alegre, eso fue lo que extraño a Ryoma, pero decidió quedarse callado. Ya en el piso el silencio no se había ido, de hecho se había vuelto mas denso hasta el punto en que se podía cortar con una tijera, Ryoma introdujo la llave en la puerta y cuando la abrió Momo se quedo sorprendido, ¡la habitación era sumamente lujosa!, entrando había una gran sala, con un sofá realmente cómodo de color negro, enfrente de este había una pequeña mesa de vidrio, también había un enorme mueble en el cual se encontraba una pantalla plasma, en cada lado se asomaban las bocinas de un estéreo que estaba en la parte de arriba del mueble, a la derecha de la sala había una pequeña cantina con diversos licores, un mini refrigerador, y por ultimo a la izquierda de la sala había un pasillo con una habitación y enfrente un baño, la habitación era muy grande, sus paredes de un color azul claro, tenia dos camas matrimoniales, entre ellas había un mueble con una lámpara y un despertador, la habitación era de lo mas sencilla, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era el enorme ventanal. Enfrente de la habitación se encontraba el baño, tenia una bañera de lo mas grande, para dos o tres personas. Momo estaba tan asombrado, creía que ser uno de los mejores tenistas del mundo tenía sus ventajas, estaba tan concentrado hasta que Ryoma lo saco de sus pensamientos:

-vas a pasar o te vas a quedar ahí todo el rato- frunció las cejas notablemente. Fue a dejar a Yue a la habitación.

-me voy para que descansen, pero recuerda que tu me debes una charla- decia Momo apunto de salir de la habitación.

-Uhmm, creo que no tengo otra opción.- suspiro por parte de Ryoma.

-bien, te espero mañana en el parque que estaba por tu antigua casa, a medio día- estaba a punto de irse pero se regreso rápidamente para decirle algo mas,- sé que no te gusta hablar del pasado y por eso no me has contado, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que descargarlo o si no tu cabeza explotara, además créeme que no eres la única persona con un pasado obscuro, a por cierto no lleves a Yue, si quieres déjalo con Ann o que ella venga mas tarde puesto que trabaja en una florería y sale a las dos, si no te molesta ella puede venir- Momo sonaba muy relajado, pero Ryoma se ponía cada ves mas nervioso aunque no lo demostrara, no le gustaba hablar mucho de lo que paso, pero por fin decidió que tenia que descargarse con alguien y claro ese era Momo, su mejor amigo.

Suspiro -esta bien, iré pero que Tachibana venga, Yue estará bien si se queda solo dos horas, ahora si me permites quiero descansar- y sin esperar respuesta le cerro la puerta en las narices a Momoshiro.

-¡Ahhh! Este crio no a cambiado en nada- Momo se marcho sobándose la nariz.

**OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO**

-cuando hablaras con el- dijo viendo a su prometido que subía al coche.

-mañana, no me quiso decir nada hoy, asi que tendré que esperar a mañana- suspiro por parte de Ann –Ann ¿podrías venir a cuidar a Yue saliendo de tu trabajo?, creo que me tardaré un buen rato charlando con Ryoma-Momo emprendió el viaje directo a casa.

-claro- Ann le dio un tierno beso en el cachete y tomo su mano – te amo- dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a Momo el cual luego se relajo.

-y yo a ti- simple respuesta.

**OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente…

-Yue volveré dentro de un rato, a las dos llegara Ann, pórtate bien- Ryoma tomo las llaves de la habitación despidiéndose de Yue, el cual permanecía en pijamas. Ryoma salió pidiendo un taxi para que lo llevara al parque que estaba por su antigua casa, mientras tanto…

-sigo pensando, que querrá hablar Momo con mi papá con tanta urgencia, Uff bueno creo que me daré una buena ducha y luego a recorrer todo el hotel, claro antes de que llegue Ann- chan- se dirigió hasta el baño por lo ya dicho.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-sabia que esto pasaría, siempre queda mal- estaba molesto, muy molesto, ¿como se le ocurría citarlo a las doce y llegar tarde? Era el colmo.

-¡O'chibi! Lamento la tardanza pero es que había mucho trafico- se escudo Momo

-mada mada dane- típica frase de Ryoma

-mada mada dane, ¿que acaso no sabes decir otra cosa?- arremedo momo.

-bueno ya dime que es lo que quieres saber- como siempre directo al grano.

-quiero que me cuentes la historia, que rayos fue lo que paso para que esto ocurriera, me refiero a Yue, dios Ryoma solo tienes 24 años- decia colmándose de paciencia Momo.

-esta bien- suspiro –te lo diré todo, empezó cuando me mude nuevamente a USA- Ryoma empezó a relatar –no estaba muy contento por regresar asi solo jugaba tenis y me encerraba en mi cuarto, hasta que eso paso, todo fue culpa de mi padre.

**Flash back**

_-vamos Ryoma ¿que no sabes sacar mejor?- decia un aburrido Nanjiro cansado de jugar tenis, hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea __–Hey Ryoma no será que eres gay, seria una buena explicación del porque no le pegas bien a la pelota y porque no has conseguido una novia- eso hiso enfadar a Ryoma, había herido el orgullo del chico._

_-no soy gay- dijo secamente y apretando los dientes con fuerza._

_-¡asi! Demuéstramelo- hablo serio Nanjiro, sorprendiendo a Ryoma, este último creyó que era un reto, y como todo Echizen, nunca rechazaría uno._

_-lo hare, mada mada dane- salió de la cancha para salir de casa molesto. Le demostraría a su padre que no era gay._

**Fin del flash back**

-ya veo, pero creo que hay mas ¿no es asi?- pregunto nervioso Momo.

-si, cuando Salí de casa fue cuando empeoro la cosa-dijo Ryoma- Natalia Grayson es la mamá de Yue, esa mujer iba una grado mas arriba que el mio, cuando Salí de casa me encontré con ella, nunca me cayo bien pero como era la primera que encontré, decidí que ella seria la prueba que mi padre necesitaba para que no me volviera a llamar gay, ella siempre me hostigaba asi que no tenia dudas de que dejaría que me acostara con ella, asi que bueno sabrás lo que paso esa noche- Ryoma estaba nervioso.

-Echizen, pero que diantres, ¡¿que acaso no sabes que hay preservativos?!- Momo se enojo, era el colmo.

-momo te juro que si use, no se como rayos paso- momo miro los ojos de Ryoma los cuales solo miraban el piso, sabia que Ryoma no mentía.

-entonces si te protegiste como salió embarazada- dijo momo tomando su postura seria.

-no lo se, pero llegue a mi casa y le conté a el viejo lo que había hecho, estaba asombrado y satisfecho, creo que le importaba mas que no fuero gay y que consiguiera una novia a todo lo que se vendría después- otro suspiro por parte de Ryoma –después de unas semanas Natalia llego a mi casa-

**Flash back**

_Se oyó el timbre de la puerta…_

_-ya voy, ya voy, ya oí- decia Nanjiro acercándose a la puerta._

_-buenas tardes señor ¿se encuentra Ryoma?- Natalia estaba en la puerta con cara preocupada, bueno también se le veía un toque de burla._

_-si esta, pero, ¿tu quien eres?- decia Nanjiro, al parecer no le dio muy buena espina esa chica._

_-soy Natalia Grayson, señor en serio es urgente que hable con su hijo, pero también con su familia- decia Natalia._

_-esta bien, espera que ahora lo llamo, pero pasa- decia Nanjiro alejándose de la puerta. -¡Ryoma, te busca una tal Natalia!- grito fuerte._

_-ya voy- decia bajando de las escaleras aburrido – ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto frunciendo las cejas._

_-Ryoma creo que tienes que saber algo, y creo que no te va a agradar nada- Natalia empezó a hablar- pero necesito que tu familia este aquí- dijo mirando para ver si la familia de Ryoma se encontraba cerca._

_-veo que no te iras a menos que te deje hablar- Natalia afirmo –bien, mamá, papá Natalia quiere hablar con ustedes._

_Rinko y Nanjiro se presentaron, Rinko con cara de preocupación, preguntándose el porqué de esa reunión tan extraña y Nanjiro con un tic y cara seria._

_-bien lo que tengo que decirles es muy importante para mí y creo que lo será para ti también Ryoma- dijo ella._

_-ve directo al grano y vete de aquí- dijo Ryoma frio._

_-esta bien- suspiro- estoy embarazada de ti Ryoma. Todos los presentes se quedaron el shock._

_-¿co… como dijiste? –dijo Rinko sin salir de su asombro._

_-lo que oyeron, estoy embarazada de su hijo, mis padres me han dicho que no podre volver a casa a menos que me case con Ryoma- Natalia hablo tranquila, mirando a un sorprendido Ryoma._

_-¡¿QUE?!- grito Ryoma- ¡yo no me casare contigo, soy muy joven para eso, además, no te quiero!-pero fue interrumpido._

_-lo harás- dijo Nanjiro serio- te creíste, lo bastante grande para hacer eso, entonces lo serás, para cuidar un hijo- hablo Nanjiro._

_-pero de que estas hablando, yo no quiero que mi hijo se caso- dijo Rinko llorando._

_-lo harás y punto, trabajaras y mantendrás a ese hijo, yo te ayudare si quieres, pero no pidas mas porque no te abra nada para ti- Nanjiro miro a su hijo atentamente._

_-pero…- fue interrumpida por Ryoma._

_-lo hare- finalmente Ryoma hablo._

_-creo que ella tendrá que quedarse aquí, en lo que buscamos una casa para ustedes, y cuando cumplas los 18 te casaras, Rinko dale una habitación- Nanjiro desapareció por las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación._

_-bien, acompáñame Natalia, Ryoma vete a tu cuarto, después te hablare para cenar- mando Rinko ya mas tranquila y dejando de llorar._

_-no cenare-Ryoma Simplemente se subió a su habitación para encerrarse y no salir hasta el día de mañana…_

**Fin del flash back**

-ella se quedo con nosotros hasta que conseguí una casa, cumplí los 18 y nos casamos Yue ya tendría unas tres años- Ryoma tomaba de una ponta de uva mientras momo solo miraba el piso- después entrene muy duro para participar en un torneo y lo gane y asi empezó mi carrera…-

-pero hubo algo que te impidió seguir y por eso no llegaste a ser el primero- Momo hablo sabiamente.

-si, fue Natalia, yo empecé a viajar por los diversos viajes, entonces Natalia se puso celosa, intento manipularme para que no fuera a uno muy importante para mi carrea, dijo que se suicidaría si iba, yo simplemente le di la espalda y empecé a caminar, yo realmente no la amaba pero aun asi…- apretó con fuerza los puños- siempre discutíamos, Yue siempre me echaba la culpa a mi, Natalia siempre le dijo que yo era el que empezaba cuando era al revés, un día llegué a casa, Natalia me esperaba sentada con una maleta alado…

**Flash back**

_-Ryoma tenemos que hablar seriamente- Natalia hablo primero._

_-ahora no quiero discutir, estoy cansado y solo quiero dormir- dijo subiendo las enormes escaleras, ya que desde que su carrera como tenista profesional avía avanzado mucho decidió darle una mejor vida a su familia pero Natalia nunca estaba a gusto._

_-solo es rápido solo escúchame- dijo serena._

_-esta bien, que sucede- ryoma solo queria dormir._

_-queria decirte que me voy- al ver que Ryoma le ponía mas atención continuo- ya no puedo mas, no te amo Ryoma y jamás lo he hecho, por eso desde que nos casamos te he estado engañando con Kevin Smith, el día de ayer me pidió que nos fuéramos juntos, y acepte, me voy, asi que no me busques- dijo Natalia sin alterar sus nervios._

_-pero que rayos estas diciendo que pasara con Yue, ¿que acaso no me dejaras verlo?, es mi hijo- Ryoma estaba furioso, era su pareja y él la había respetado aunque no la amara, y ella simplemente lo desechaba como basura, lo había engañado y con uno de sus amigos, además de que estaba dejando a SU hijo, como diablos queria que reaccionara._

_-yo no quiero a Yue con migo, solo será un estorbo para mi felicidad- dios, si que era fría, mas que el, dejar a un hijo es muy cruel y ella lo estaba haciendo. –dile a Yue que no me busque que no lo quiero ver, solo es un estorbo, si no te hubieras cruzado en mi camino, el no estaría aquí y yo estaría disfrutando de mi juventud, yo realmente no queria tenerlo, por eso te odio, no entiendo porque no me dejaste abortar a esa criatura - decia Natalia sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras y sin saber que Yue estaría escuchando todo desde el pasillo que daba a la cocina, había estado escuchando todo, pero decidió salir al oír que estaban hablado de él, estaba asombrado por las horribles cosas que su mamá decía, y pensar que siempre culpo a Ryoma por la infelicidad de su mamá, le estaba doliendo y mucho._

_-por dios es tu hijo como dices eso- Ryoma se estaba enojando bastante._

_-no me importa, ahora solo es tu hijo, olvídate de mi y ahora me tengo que ir Kevin me esta esperando._

_-mamá…- susurro Yue con lagrimas en los ojos, Ryoma y Natalia voltearon a verlo, su susurro había sido lo bastante audible para que ambos padres voltearan._

_-Yue- dijo Ryoma con cara triste al saber que su hijo había escuchado todo._

_-como puedes hacer esto, ¡eres mi mamá, todo este tiempo me hisite pensar que mi papá era el malo del cuento cuando eras tu la bruja!- grito Yue saliendo corriendo a su habitación._

_Ryoma iba a ir tras el pero una vos a su espalda lo detuvo_

_-dile a Yue que no me busque, es un niño llorón que no sabe comportarse, ahora si me voy- Natalia agarro su maleta y salió de la casa. Ryoma solo contemplo la puerta cuando sintió unos delgados brazos alrededor de él._

_-¡perdóname papá, en verdad perdóname!-Yue lloraba como nunca antes lo había echo. Ryoma sin deshacer el abrazo se giro para abrazarlo mas fuerte y dejar que Yue se desahogara._

_-tranquilo todo va a estar bien- tranquilizaba Ryoma, hasta que Yue se quedó profundamente dormido._

**Fin del flash back.**

-ese fue el ultimo día que la vimos, Yue no quiso saber nada mas de ella, y la verdad yo tampoco, eso fue hace tres años, Yue ya lo supero, pero no le gusta hablar de el tema- termino de narrar Ryoma cansado.

-eso fue como una telenovela, Ryoma en verdad los siento, creo que te juzgué mal- trataba de disculparse –Ryoma-

-mande-

-tengo hambre- una gotita anime corrió por la cabeza de Ryoma.

-mada mada dane-

-ya esta bien, que te parece si vamos por Yue y Ann y vamos a unas hamburguesas que están por mi casa- dijo momo –creo que hay que olvidar el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro- se levantaron de la banca blanca en la que estaban sentados, empezando a caminar.

-momo- llamo Ryoma.

-mande Echizen-

-gracias- Momo detuvo sus pasos viéndolo asombrado, ¿de verdad Ryoma Echizen había dicho eso?, pues si y al parecer no lo volvería a decir. Momo dejo su asombro atrás y empezó a caminar hacia él.

-de nada, pero, ¿porque me agradeces?- pregunto con curiosidad el moreno.

-por escuchar, creo que tienes razón, de ves en cuando es bueno desahogarse- dijo ryoma mirando al cielo…

**contuniara...**

_**ok, espero les guste, no se desesperen que pronto vendrá el RYOSAKU :D, en fin contesto reviews:**_

_**alice bezarius echizen: ola espero te guste este cap. se que estas impaciente por ver RYOSAKU, y la vdd es que yo también pero no puedo adelantar las cosas pero te prometo que el proximo capitulo abra una aparicon de saku :D, gracias otra ves por leer mi fanfic y dejar tu **_**_review._**

**_jenedithprincess: gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este también te guste, deja tu reviw :3._**

_**ccg017: gracias por tu review, me gusto el primer apodo que pusiste Fénix carmesí, estare pensando aver si lo cambio, deja tu reviw.**_

_**bueno estaré esperando reviews de este capitulo, nos estamos leyendo**_

_**bye!**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**_hola, _**_**gracias por sus reviews,**_

_**espero les guste, bueno el principe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes,**_**_que lo disfruten, Pot no me pertenece_**

**Los cambios del destino**

**Capitulo 4:Encuentro casual ¡¿CONOCES A ÁNGEL CARMESÍ?!**

Mientras su padre charlaba en un parque con su mejor amigo, Yue paseaba por el Hotel, estaba realmente aburrido, Ann estaba tardando mucho, además de que llevaba mas de diez vueltas viendo el Hotel, como cinco que se sentaba en una banca de espera, cinco veces que preguntaba al botones que hora era, cinco veces que subió a la habitación que compartían su papá y el, mas de cuatro que subía y bajaba el ascensor y diez que subía y bajaba las escaleras, estaba realmente aburrido, eran las 2:40 y Ann todavía no llegaba, decidió preguntar la hora por sexta vez, ¡ya hasta el botones sabía su nombre!, iba directo a preguntar pero algo llamó su atención. En la recepción se encontraban periodistas con cámaras y micrófonos, algo muy extraño estaba pasando, estaban esperando a alguien con muchas ansias pero ¿Quién seria?, decidió acercarse un poco mas, no por chismoso si no por curioso, se acercó mucho mas y pudo distinguir que en la entrada entraba una joven muy bella, enseguida todos los periodistas comenzaron a hacerle preguntas, fotografiarla, etc., sintió mucha mas curiosidad puesto que desde donde estaba no se podía ver claramente quien era lamentablemente los periodistas se interpusieron y no pudo verla de cerca, no le dio tanta importancia y decidió ir a su habitación, pero escucho a unos reporteros mencionar algo como carmesí, se acercó hasta oír claramente,

-esta cada ves mas hermosa, ¿no es así?- decia uno de los periodistas.

-claro ángel carmesí nunca dejara de ser un ángel- el otro periodista se sonrojo, a conque si ahora sabia quien era la joven que no pudo ver con claridad.

-¡NOOO!- el grito se escucho por todo el Hotel, todos los que estaban ahí se asustaron tanto que voltearon a verlo enseguida. Después de un rato se podía ver a un Yue en una esquina con un aura azul alrededor, tenía cascadas en los ojos, y decía "NO" en un susurro apenas audible.

-yue- kun ¿te encuentras bien?- sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, conocía esa vos, lentamente volteo, se encontró con Ann con cara muy preocupada. Yue seguía con el aura azul, y con cascadas en los ojos.

-es… estoy bien, no te preocupes Ann-chan- dijo Yue tratando de quitar las lagrimas restantes.

-¿estas seguro? ¿No quieres que le hablemos a tu papá?- Ann empezó a buscar en su bolso su celular para llamar a Momo.

-estoy bien Ann-chan, es solo que acabo de perder la gran oportunidad de pedirle un autógrafo a mi cantante favorita TT-TT- hablo Yue amenazando con comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

Ante eso Ann empezó a reír a carcajada abierta, Yue se le unió en seguida.

-¿enserio?, ¿por eso estabas deprimido?, Jajaja, no te preocupes habrá mas oportunidades- dijo Ann tratando de calmar su risa.

-si, pero bueno, es que si la vieras, Uff, para mi es muy linda- dijo Yue sonrojado.

-jejeje si bueno, creo que es hora de irnos Momo me llamo para decirme que nos viéramos en una hamburguesería- dijo mirando para todos lados, como vigilando a que nadie la viera.

-"que estará ocurriendo, es como si no quisiera que alguien la viera aquí" ¿te encuentras bien Ann-chan?- pregunto Yue.

-si, solo que me quiero ir ahora, no quiero que una amiga que tiene una cita con un diseñador me vea, pronto la conocerás pero ahora no, tiene mucho trabajo y no quiero interrumpirla- "en verdad si se entera que estoy con el hijo de Ryoma se pondrá muy triste" pensó Ann.

En eso se oye un gruñido de parte de el estomago de Yue, Ann voltea a verlo sorprendida, él se sonroja al punto de compararse con un tomate.

-lo… lo siento- dijo Yue apenado.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, apuesto que tienes mucha hambre, que te parece si nos vamos ya- dijo Ann comprensiva y tierna, los instintos de madre estaban surgiendo.

- esta bien- Yue seguia rojo pero le dirigió una linda sonrisa a Ann.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

En la hamburguesería…

-valla, hace mucho que no venia- dijo momo viendo el lugar.

-mada mada dane sempai- dijo Ryoma, -tengo hambre, porque siempre llegan tarde- este hombre si que se impacientaba demasiado rápido.

-tranquilo Echizen, Ann dijo que había tenido mucho trabajo en la florería, y que había salido un poco mas tarde, seguro no tardan mucho-

-¡lamentamos llegar tarde!- se oyó decir detrás de ellos, enseguida se giraron para encontrarse a Ann y a Yue agitados por la carrera.

-no importa pero ya quiero comer, tengo mucha hambre y no desayuné- dijo momo sonando descarado, enseguida a Ann se le apareció una gran vena en la cabeza.

-¡ ¿QUE NO DESAYUNASTE?! ¡MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO TE COMISTE TRES HUEVOS, 10 PANQUEQUES, JUGO DE NARANJA, UN HOTDOG Y COMO SI FUERA POCO UNA HAMBURGUESA DE DOBLE QUESO!- decia Ann furiosa jalando de las orejas a momo quien estaba como muñeco de tela, Ryoma y Yue voltearon a verse con una gota al estilo anime.

Entraron al restaurante y comieron satisfactoriamente, pese a que Momo y Ryoma no dejaban de competir para ver quien comía más hamburguesas, Yue solo los miraba incrédulo y la venita de Ann comenzaba a inflarse más y más.

Después de un rato decidieron ir a casa de momo y Ann para charlar y cenar.

En casa de Momo…

-disculpen chicos iré al supermercado se me olvidó comprar algo- dijo Ann saliendo de la casa pero se regreso –a por cierto ¿podrían ir picando la verdura?, creo que me tardare un poco- Ann los dejo a todos con un tic en el ojo. Suspiro por parte de los tres.

-creo que será mejor que empecemos- dijo Momo jalando a Ryoma a la cocina.

-porque tengo que ir yo si somos tus invitados- trato de zafarse Ryoma.

-porque eres mi mejor amigo y los mejores amigos se ayudan- dijo Momo apretando el agarre.

-mada mada dane-

Mientras ellos platicaban y picaban las verduras, Yue observaba curioso la sala, era amplia y muy bonita, pero algo le llamo la atención.

En la cocina…

-Ryoma ¿Cuándo piensas buscar una mamá para Yue?- pregunto momo haciendo enfadar a Ryoma.

-nunca- sonó mas frío de lo normal. Momo estuvo a punto de contestar pero un grito llamo la atención de ambos. Corrieron hasta la sala, puesto que había sido Yue quien grito.

-Yue ¿estas bien?- pregunto Ryoma alarmado.

-Yue nos estas asustando ¿en verdad estas bien?- pregunto Momo, cuando su mirada cayo en el portar-retratos que Yue tenia, enseguida se hecho a reír.

-pa… papá t… tu- trato de decir Yue.

-yo que Yue, que es lo que pasa- dijo Ryoma, Momo se acercó asta Yue y tomo el portar-retratos que Yue tenia en las manos.

-creo que Yue ha visto esta foto, y bueno creo que él conoce o ha visto a una persona que sale aquí, bueno el sabe a que me refiero- dijo Momo pasando la visa de Yue que estaba en shock a la fotografía, ante estas palabras Yue salió del shock y grito.

-¡ ¿CONOCISTE A ÁNGEL CARMESÍ Y NO ME DIJISTE?!- decia enfadado Yue apuntando a Ryoma.

-de… de que estas hablando, quien es ángel carmesí, porque dices que la conozco, no entiendo nada- Yue se le quedo viendo asombrado ¿Qué acaso no se acordaba?

-Ryoma yo te sacare de tus dudas, mira la foto- Momo le dio la foto a Ryoma, este la tomo y la miro sorprendido, era la foto de todos los del club de tenis, Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji, Kaoru, Inui, Oishi, Kawamura, Momo, la entrenadora, los tres novatos y dos jovencitas de las cuales no se acordaba sus nombre. – ¿Recuerdas a Sakuno Ryuzaki?- pregunto momo, apuntando en el retrato a una de las jovencitas de largos cabellos amarrados en unas trenzas y de ojos color carmesí, al ver que Ryoma daba una negativa prosiguió –era la nieta de la entrenadora- Yue los miro asombrado, posó su mirada en Ryoma que parecía estarlo pensando y un poco confundido.

-co… conociste a Sakuno Ryuzaki, alias ángel carmesí ¿Y no te acuerdas de ella?- pregunto Yue, Ryoma simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¡ahh! No te sorprendas, tu padre siempre ha sido un despistado, Saku- chan siempre estuvo enamorada de él, y bueno él ni se dio cuenta- dijo Momo en tono tranquilo, pero Ryoma y Yue lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¡QUEE!- grito Yue, no podía creer que la maravillosa Sakuno estuviera enamorada de su padre y este ni se había dado cuenta, que alguien lo despertara ya.

-pero que dices Momo- sempai eso no es cierto- dijo ryoma tratando de sonar lo mas frio posible pese a que realmente estaba nervioso y furioso consigo mismo ¿Cómo rayos no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Ryuzaki? Era patético, cuando era mas joven pensaba que las mujeres no le interesaban y que lo único importante en su vida era el tenis, pero Ryuzaki era algo distinta, era tierna y dulce, las otras chicas se la pasaban molestándolo, declarándosele y hostigándolo, en cambio ella era diferente, es mas pensaba que el silencio entre ellos dos era agradable, nunca se le lanzaba y trataba de mantenerse al margen siempre animándolo en sus partidos, que idiota había sido al no haberse dado cuenta, ahora sabia porque siempre que se acercaba a ella se sonrojaba al punto de no poder mirarlo a los ojos, tartamudeaba o no se le entendía lo que decia, quizás si él no se hubiese ido a USA la habría elegido a ella en lugar de a Natalia y su vida no será un caos, seria eternamente feliz, pero por alguna jugada del destino eso no paso.

-claro que es cierto, cuando te fuiste cambió notablemente y bueno termino diciéndonos que te amaba con todo su corazón, jejeje- Momo hablaba tranquilo y soportando la mirada penetrante de los dos padre e hijo –que tiempos aquellos en los que jugábamos en el Seigaku y ella junto con "Tomoka Osakada" su disque mejor amiga nos iban a animar- dijo Momo pero cuando pronuncio el nombre de Tomoka apretó los puños fuertemente y con la voz en un gruñido.

-¿Tomoka Osakada?, ¿hablas de la supuesta modelo?, ¿la que hablo mal de ángel carmesí en una revista?- pregunto Yue a Momo.

-si esa desgraciada porque ¿acaso la conoces?- Momo estaba algo molesto por el simple hecho de mencionar a Osakada.

-valla nunca pensé que esa mujer fuera amiga de la linda Saku- hablo Yue con cara de duda y preocupación.

-querrás decir ex – amiga, esa zorra no se merece ser amiga de Saku- Ryoma los miraba algo irritado no entendía de que estaban hablando, es mas ahora que lo pensaba recordaba a Osakada la chica megáfono, pero una pregunta se formulo en su mente ¿Cómo la amistad de Sakuno y Osakada termino si eran las mejores amigas? Decidió preguntar.

-Momo, como es que esa amistad termino- Momo suspiro, se froto las manos nervioso.

-Mmm, ¿recuerdas que te dije que no eras el único que tiene un pasado obscuro? Bueno pues Saku-chan también lo tiene, claro menos fuerte que el tuyo pero aun asi te involucra de nuevo- Momo sonó nervioso.

-¿a mi? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Ryoma.

-bueno es que….- Momo iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpido porque la puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver a una sonriente Ann, pero cuando los miro a los tres con cara de preocupación su sonrisa se borro.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Ann.

-bueno es que…- "rayos no terminamos de cortar las verduras, Momo piensa algo rápido y ¿si le digo la verdad? Si creo que esta bien, creo que ya no tenemos nada que esconder" –Ann lo que pasa es que Yue encontró esta foto y al parecer es admirador de Saku- chan y bueno también conoce a Osakada creo que debemos decirle a ellos lo que paso entre Saku y Osakada, a por cierto entre este revuelo no terminamos de cortar las verduras, ¡LO SIENTO ANN!- ella se sorprendió ante lo dicho, y no le dio mucha importancia a lo de las verduras puesto que su prometido y futuro marido se veía arrepentido.

-bueno creo que tienes razón debemos decírselo, además tarde o temprano lo sabrán, a por cierto no te preocupes por las verduras lo haré yo en lo que tu les cuentas la situación, supongo que Ryoma ya sabe de los sentimientos de Saku, a y traje pontas de Uva y creo que estas son de mandarina o cereza no se- Ann entrego las pontas a los tres y se fue a la cocina, Momo suspiro tranquilo al no recibir una jalón de orejas por parte de su amada pero si estaba preocupado ¡el no queria contar la historia! Creía que contaba con el apoyo de Ann y que ella les contara lo que paso pero ella simplemente queria comer ¡maldito embarazo! Pero bueno no le quedaba de otra.

-bueno todo empezó cuando te fuiste….

**continuara...**

_**ahhhhh! los deje con la intriga otra ves jajaja soy mala :D, ok bueno espero les guste, primera aparición de saku claro no en contacto pero bueno eso sera en el siguiente capitulo, PRONTO VENDRA EL RYOSAKU wiiii bueno contesto reviews:**_

_**jenedithprincess: que bueno que te haya buscado el capitulo me alegro mucho, y eso de el embarazo se vera mas adelante tenlo por seguro jejeje, gracias por tu review**_

_**alice bezarius echizen: gracias por tenerme paciencia jajaja, pronto descubiás la mejor parte a mi también me cayo mal Natalia y trate de hacerla la mas cruel posible ja, bueno gracias por tu review.**_

**_ladykagurasama: muchas gracias por tus concejos, en verdad me sirven para ir mejorando poco a poco, ademas de que si en efecto en el capitulo anterior me olvide de la cursiva jeje pero ya corregí eso :D, que bueno que te guste, gracias por tu review._**

**_Aniithaw: lo se! que madre mas mala jaja espero te guste este capitulo._**

_**trate de que pareciera un poco de comedia aunque no parece mucho pero bueno estaré esperando reviews espero les guste este capitulo, nos estamos leyendo**_

_**bye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**hola, gracias por sus reviews,**_

_**espero les guste, bueno el principe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes,que lo disfruten, Pot no me pertenece**_

_**Los cambios del destino**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Sakuno Ryuzaki también tiene pasado obscuro**_

-Bueno todo empezó cuando te marchaste, todos estábamos muy preocupados por la pequeña Saku -chan, no salía mucho, no hablaba mucho, los sempais y Osakada, Ann y yo eramos los únicos a los que nos hablaba, el problema era que Osakada no le tomaba mucha importancia y nunca le pregunto que sucedía, semanas después de estarlas observando nos dimos cuenta que Osakada siempre había tenido cierta envidia a Sakuno, razón por la cual la hacia sentir menos, pero lo peor vino mucho después. Nosotros salimos de secundaria, pero siempre íbamos a visitar a la vieja Sumire, unos días no pudimos por cosas de la preparatoria, pero la entrenadora nos llamo, nos cito fuera de la cancha de tenis callejero, todos llegamos al lugar, hasta Tezuka estaba ahí, la entrenadora se veía muy preocupada, al parecer Sakuno avía llegado bañada en lagrimas el día anterior, y ustedes adivinaran quien es la culpable.- dijo Momo apretando los puños.

-Osakada- dijo Ryoma un poco pensativo.

-Exacto, verán, lo que paso es que Osakada tuvo la _iniciativa_ de preguntar a Saku que era lo que la tenia tan triste, Saku le conto que eras tu la razón, se puso histérica- dijo momo con mirada triste en los ojos.

-Pero que fue lo que paso- Yue se intereso, bueno de todos modos era fanático de Angel Carmesí.

-Verán la cosa esta así, se supone que el fin de semana Saku iba a Salir al centro comercial con Osakada….-

**Flash back**

_En el centro comercial se encontraban dos jóvenes, una de cabello castaño claro amarrado en una coleta alta, ojos claros, un lunar en una de sus mejillas y de buen cuerpo y la otra joven era de la misma estatura, de cabello castaño-rojizo amarrado en dos largas trenzas, ojos color carmesí hermosos, un poco mas delgada que la primera y esa era la razón por la que resaltaban sus encantos, a decir verdad era muy bonita._

_-Saku, ya me canse vamos a sentarnos a tomar un café- dijo Osakada._

_-Si, la verdad yo también estoy algo cansada- Sakuno estaba desanimada, ya era una costumbre desde que Ryoma se marcho._

_-Hay Sakuno me estas aburriendo, ¿se puede saber que es lo que te ocurre?- pregunto Osakada con un tono amargo._

_-Lo siento, es que no me siento muy bien- dijo Sakuno._

_-Pero dime que es lo que te ocurre, o me vas a decir que te sientes mal porque el príncipe Ryoma se fue- Osakada estaba siendo muy dura._

_-Bueno es que…- empezó a decir Saku un poco nerviosa por las palabras de Osakada –Yo la verdad tengo algo que decirte, pero no se como lo vas a tomar-._

_-Pues ya dilo, que me estas intrigando-Osakada era impaciente._

_-Lo que pasa es que… es que me… me gusta… Ryoma-kun- tartamudeo Saku._

_-Eres una traidora, no puedo creerlo, de verdad tu sabias que me gustaba el príncipe Ryoma y no te importo, como crees que él se figaría en alguien tan fea como tu, además no vales la pena, con esa cara de mosca muerta quien te vería, Ja, ¡te odio Sakuno!, nunca, ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A HABLARME!- grito enfurecida Tomoka._

_-Pero… pero Tomo-chan, yo…- intento decir Saku pero fue interrumpida._

_-Para ti soy Osakada y no vuelvas a hablarme, traidora, yo a ti no te conozco- Osakada empezó a caminar, dejando a una atónita, sorprendida y triste Sakuno que ni siquiera pudo moverse de su lugar._

**Fin de flash back.**

-Eso fue lo que paso, Ryuzaki- sensei nos dijo que Saku llego muy tarde a casa, estaba muy sucia, bañada en lagrimas y que además no le quiso decir mas de lo sucedido, pero yo creo que algo mas paso, además Saku dio un cambio radical cuando se separo de Osakada, una de las chicas del club de tenis se entero de lo sucedido y le dio apoyo incondicional, bueno también Ann, pero Pirika Asakura, fue quien la ayudo mucho, no supimos exactamente como fue que se entero, pero en las practicas de tenis femenil, ella fue la única que se le acerco, puesto que después de ese fin de semana, horrible para Saku, fue peor el Lunes, Tomoka infundió rumores, afectaron todavía mas a Saku, al parecer Pirika no hiso caso y se junto con Saku, después de eso Saku se volvió muy diferente, como Pirika era una de las mas populares de Seigaku, gracias a el tenis y a que era muy bonita…-a Momo se le escurría la baba, pero fue interrumpida gracias a un sartén que llego a su cara de sorpresa, Ryoma miro hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sartén y se encontró con Ann con la cara llena de furia, enseguida se le escurrió una gota anime.

-Si te atreves a seguir babeando y diciendo que era muy bonita ¡te juro Momoshiro Takeshi que te quedas sin poder tener mas hijos!- enseguida de que Ann dijo eso se fue a la cocina a seguir con la cena, dejando a un Momo con la cara aplastada y roja por el sartenazo y a Yue y Ryoma con gotas anime.

-Lo… lo siento Ann tiene sus cambios de humor debido al embarazo, pero bueno ¿en que estábamos?, a si bueno Pirika ayudo Saku a cambiar de estilo y bueno su personalidad, no cambio mucho en su forma de ser puesto que siguió siendo dulce, tierna, honesta y ayudando a todos cuando la necesitaban, pero era mas abierta, pero lo mas sorprendente fue su físico, se quito las trenzas y se dejo el cabello suelto y bueno tenia muy, muy, pero muy buen cuerpo- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro para que Ann no lo escuchara- Bueno dejo de ser la Saku que todos conocíamos para transformarse en toda una mujer- dijo Momo alegre.

-Pero, supongo que Osakada se enfureció- Yue hablo pensativo y apoyando su barbilla en una de sus manos.

-Exacto, Osakada no acepto el hecho de que Saku se volviera una de las mas populares, hermosas y humildes de todo Seigaku, así que decidió pedirle perdón y atraer fama- dijo el ojivioleta.

-Y que fue lo que hiso Saku-chan- Yue hablo con corazoncillos en los ojos.

-Bueno Saku la perdono, sin embargo le dijo que la perdonaba pero que no volverían a ser amigas, y claro después de todo lo que le hiso Osakada le doy mucha razón, es mas yo no la hubiera perdonado, Osakada lo acepto, pero no por mucho tiempo, Saku se metió a un concurso de artistas o algo asi y bueno tu sabrás Yue- kun que fue una de las ganadoras, fue asi que su carrera creció y se convirtió en Ángel Carmesí- termino de decir Momo con un suspiro.

-Ya veo, pero Momo tengo una pregunta- Yue hablo serio.

-Dime- Momo hablo igual de serio.

-Si dices que Saku la perdono, ¿porque Osakada hablo mal de Saku en una revista?, además de que, bueno no se como estuvo el asunto ¿pero que fue lo que paso con la supuesta boda de Saku-chan?- pregunto.

-¡Ha!, la boda, bueno Ryoma lo siento no te dije lo de la Boda de Saku y bueno suponiendo como eres, estoy seguro que no te enteraste por los medios- dijo Momo.

-No, no lo sabia- dijo Ryoma, se sentía extraño, una gran furia se estaba apoderando de él y no sabia porque, simplemente el hecho de que Momo insinuara que Sakuno se casara y que Osakada le hiciera daño le hiso hervir la sangre, pensó que nadie lo avía visto cuando apretó fuertemente los puños, pero se equivoco, una persona a lado de el de ojos lilas lo noto.

-Yue, Saku si se iba a casar, pero hubo un gran problema el cual hiso a Sakuno se arrepintiera de lo que iba a hacer- Momo noto que Ryoma aflojaba el agarre de los puños.

-Este problema tiene que ver con Osakada, ¿verdad?- pregunto Yue quien no había notado el competo cambio de su padre.

-Si, mira, cuando Saku viajo a Inglaterra por asuntos de trabajo conoció a August Jones, el fue una persona especial para Saku, después de un tiempo en que salieron, él le propuso matrimonia, se iban a casar hace dos años, pero…- se silencio un momento, -El día de su boda a Saku le llego una carta, fue antes del casamiento, nadie sabia nada pero cuando ella llego a la iglesia se veía diferente, estaba muy seria y le dirigió a August una mirada un tanto de decepción, no lo se Ann también lo noto, ok, la grano cuando el padre llego a la parte del SI ACEPTO, el dijo que si pero cuando le preguntaron a Saku se quedo callada un momento y luego volteo a ver a una de las butacas, no nos habíamos dado cuenta antes pero ahí estaba Osakada con cara de satisfacción, enseguida sakuno hablo…

Flash back

_-¿Aceptas a este hombre en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso?- dijo el padre._

_-…-_

_-Saku que estas haciendo- dijo August en un susurro que solo logro escuchar ella, él estaba poniendo cara de preocupación._

_-…-_

_-Vamos Saku, tienes que decir acepto- el se estaba impacientando, pero ella volteo de repente a ver las butacas y la vio._

_-...-_

_-No- fue la simple respuesta de ella._

_-¿Qué?- pregunto el asombrado._

_-Dije que no- ella volteo su vista hacia él y luego hacia Osakada, empezó a caminar hacia ella._

_-¡Sakuno espera ¿Qué estas haciendo?!- August grito desde el altar._

_-Solo espero que seas muy feliz con tu amante y que no me vuelvas a buscar, si querías a alguien con quien casarte la hubieras elegido a ella y no a mi, me hisite perder tiempo valioso- dijo muy tranquila, parándose alado de una muy sorprendida Tomoka, -Espero que seas muy Feliz con el, ten- le entrego el velo y el hermoso ramo de rosas, Osakada apenas pudo formular palabra._

_-¡Sakuno vuelve, por favor no hagas esto!- dijo August quien seguia parado en el altar captando la atención de todos menos de Sakuno, ella salió de la iglesia siendo perseguida por August, pero era muy tarde ya estaba muy lejos como para alcanzarla._

Fin del flash back

-Eso fue lo que paso, Ann estaba muy preocupada porque Saku no llego a casa, pero en la noche recibió una llamada de ella diciendo que estaba bien, había tomado el vuelo a Hawaii que había comprado para la luna de miel, jamas volvimos a saber algo de August, y bueno Saku tampoco lo a permitido.- Ryoma y Yue estaban expectantes.

-Pero…, que era el sobre que recibió-

-Una carta, de una persona anónima, la carta decia que August Jones la estaba engañando con Tomoka Osakada, el sobre contenía pruebas, las pruebas eran: un curto de hotel a nombre de Tomoka y August y la segunda prueba, fotografías- Momo estaba relatando, pero llego Ann para informarles que la cena estaba servida, después de un rato Ryoma y Yue se fueron al hotel dejando a Momo y a Ann muy contentos por los elogios de Yue hacia la comida que ésta hacia.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Con Momo y Ann…

-Amor hable con Saku, no podrá ser nuestra dama de honor- Ann rompió el silencio de la pareja, tenia un tono un tanto triste.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no?- Momo se levanto de su asiento, para ir a la cocina por un baso de agua.

-Porque no podrá llegar a la misa, y además llegara tarde a la fiesta, al parecer se fue a New York, vendrá a la reunión de los ex titulares, pero tiene una sesión de fotos muy importante, no llegara a tiempo-

-Uff, estaba muy entusiasmada con eso-

-Exacto, si tan solo estuviera aquí no tendríamos que engañarla diciéndole que Ryoma sigue en EUA- dijo Ann un tanto seria.

-Tarde o temprano tendrá que saber, además no creo que haya olvidado sus sentimientos por el de la noche a la mañana- el ojivioleta hablo con el control en la mano.

-Yo tampoco creo que lo haya olvidado, pero bueno, créeme que Saku necesita a alguien como Ryoma y bueno él también la necesita, además estoy segura de que ella se levara muy bien con Yue- Ann sonrió abiertamente.

-Si, bueno si no fuera por el, jamás hubiera tenido que contarle a Ryoma una parte de la historia de Saku, porque todavía falta lo peor- dijo Momo sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

-Te refieres a cuando Osakada la ataco y tuvieron que llevar a Saku al hospital, dos meses después murió Sumire sensei- hablo Ann en un hilo de vos y con un dedo en su barbilla.

-Si, tendrá que ser ella la que hable no nosotros, a por cierto ¿ya pensaste el nombre del bebe?- pregunto el ojivioleta con ojos brillosos.

-Aun no, creo que lo veré mañana ahora estoy cansada y este bebe se mueve mucho- Ann empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras seguida de Momo, quien la abrazó por la espalda, la volteo y la beso apasionadamente.

-Te amo, creo que yo también estoy cansado, después de la conversación que tuvimos Ryoma y yo, es demasiada información en un día, buenas noches amor-dijo Momo entrando a la habitación y acostándose, fue seguido por Ann quien se metió a la cama para descansar.

OoOoOoOoO

Los días pasaron tranquilos y por fin llego el día de la reunión de los extitulares…

-Apresúrate papá, no quiero llegar tarde, además todavía falta que llegue Momo por nosotros-dijo Yue desde la puerta de la habitación a un Ryoma que iba de aquí para allá con cara de aburrimiento.

-Ya voy, ya voy, mada mada dane- salió de la habitación para dar alcance a un desesperado Yue.

-Papá en donde va a ser la reunió, no puedo esperar, por fin conoceré a tus sempais- dijo Yue "y si tengo suerte a la maravillosa angel carmesí". Ryoma lo observaba y se sorprendió al ver el gesto que hiso su hijo, paso de una sonrisa a una de embobamiento, ¿en que estará pensando?

-Será en el restaurante de Kawamura- sempai-

-Él fue uno de tus sempais ¿o me equivoco?-

-No, el cambiaba de personalidad con solo tomar una raqueta, su padre era chef y él le ayudaba, creo que dejo el tenis e hiso su propio restaurante- dijo Ryoma sin despegar la mirada de enfrente.

-Ha, ya veo- fue lo único que dijo.

Llegaron al restaurante, no era muy grande, es mas era parecido al de el padre de Kawa, aun asi tenia el ambiente de algo mas moderno.

-Guau, es sorprendente este lugar- dijo Yue mirando por todos lados, hasta que su vista callo en una mesa un poco alegada de el resto pero muy, muy ruidosa, sobretodo por un pelirrojo.

-¡Nyaa!, ¡es el O'chibi! Pensamos que no vendrías- de repente el pelirrojo se lanzo contra Ryoma, abrazándolo tan fuerte que comenzó a ponerse morado.

-E… Eiji-sem… sempai… me estas… as… asfixiando…-

-Lo siento, pero O'chibi ¿Quién es el?- Ryoma tratando de reponerse, miro a Eiji con ojos amenazantes.

-Es Yue Echizen, hijo de Ryoma- dijo un hombre alto, robusto, son lentes cuadrados, y una libreta donde al parecer tenía toda una vida.

-Ya veo, asi que los rumores son ciertos, bueno ¡es un gusto conocerte, Yue!- dijo el pelirrojo.

-El gusto es mio- Yue hiso una reverencia a lo que todos respondieron con el mismo gesto.

-Bueno debemos presentarnos, hace mucho tiempo de no vernos y bueno como sabrán hay nuevos integrantes en la familia Seigaku- dijo un castaño, de ojos cerrados que al ser abiertos dejaban unos hermosos zafiros, cuerpo delgado pero bien formado y una sonrisa misteriosa pero encantadora –Mi nombre es Fuji Syusuke y ella es mi esposa Naomi Haruno- hablo el genio de Seigaku apuntando a una bella dama que se encontraba a su lado, ella era de cabello café obscuro y ojos del mismo tono, era una mujer muy hermosa y distinguida.

-Mi nombre es Oishi Suichiro, te presentaría a mi esposa Hikari Yagami, pero no pudo asistir hoy por una junta urgente, pero él es mi hijo Kei- hablo él ex sub capitán, un hombre alto de cabellos negros, ojos verde obscuro y buen cuerpo. Apuntaba a un pequeño que se escondía detrás de su pierna derecha, el pequeño tenía cabello negro y ojos cafés claro, tenía entre unos cuatro o cinco años.

-Bueno a mi ya me conociste soy Eiji Kikumaru, el neko de Seigaku- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Soy Inui Sadaharu, y ella es mi esposa Winly Thomas, mi hija se llama Taiga Inui- de pronto una niña de ocho años apareció detrás de Inui, era de piel pálida, cabello castaño y unos lentes como los de el padre.

-Yo soy Kawamura Takashi, y mi esposa Rita Okumura, espero que la pasen bien pero debo atender el restaurante, asi que nos veremos mas tarde- dijo Taka caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-Veamos, ¿Ya estamos todos?- pregunto Momo quien iba acompañado de Ann.

-No, idiota- dijo un hombre a sus espaldas.

-¡MAMUSHI!, ¿Como me dijiste?- pregunto Momo a el hombre que llego, venia acompañado por dos mujeres y un hombre.

-Lo que oíste, hola Echizen, te presento a mi novia Akane Kamio- hablo Kaoru.

-Espera ¿Eres hermana de Kamio Akira?- pregunto Ryoma asombrado.

- Si es un gusto conocerte Ryoma Echizen- dijo la joven.

-El gusto es mio- respondió Ryoma seco.

-Yue él es Kaoru Kaidoh, la serpiente de Seigaku, Kaoru él es el hijo de Echizen- dijo Oishi.

- Hola Shhhhh- dijo Kaoru, viendo como Yue hacia una reverencia.

-Eres muy lindo, además te pareces mucho a tu padre- dijo Akane quien se acercó hasta su novio, haciendo sonrojar a Yue.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro Yue.

-Echizen, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- dijo el hombre que había llegado con Kaoru, era alto, tez clara, tenia lentes ovalados que enmarcaban sus misteriosos ojos cafés, cuerpo de ensueño, serio y apuesto, se acercó hasta Ryoma para estrechar su mano, y luego dirigir la mirada hasta Yue. –mi nombre es Tezuka Kunimitsu y ella es mi esposa Yuuki Okita, gusto en conocerte Yue Echizen- dijo el ex capitán de Seigaku.

-Genial, ¿ahora si estamos todos?- pregunto nuevamente Momo aburrido y hambriento.

-No, nos falta la pequeña Saku-chan, que habrá pasado- pregunto el neko.

-No te sorprendas, ella siempre llega tarde- dijo Ann en un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Ann-chan, pero ya tengo hambre- dijo Eiji.

Ryoma miraba a todos aun pensativo, ¿Cuánto había pasado de no verlos?, 12 largos años sin ver a sus amigos, gracias a la tonta idea de irse a EUA, si no se hubiera ido, nada de lo que vivo hubiera pasado, pero él hubiera no existe, pero, si el ahora y tenia que empezar desde cero si queria ser feliz con Yue y si tenia que vivir en Japón lo haría, tantas cosas tenia que hacer para solucionar sus problemas y quedaba un largo camino por delante, pero no importaba, simplemente buscaría su motivación y tendría la vida que siempre espero, pero aun mejor, con Yue, la persona que mas quería en el mundo, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos y sus ex sempais en su platica, que no se dieron cuanta cuando la puerta del restaurante fue abierta, pero los pensamientos de Ryoma y las platicas de sus Amigos tarde o temprano se vieron interrumpidas por una hermosa y cálida voz.

-Lamento llegar tarde- dijo la vos a sus espaldas, Ryoma volteo molesto por su interrupción de pensamientos pero su enojo se esfumo al terminar de voltear, se quedo boquiabierto…

**CONTINUARA...**

_**jeje bueno, no desesperéis, lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, pero e tenido muchas cosas que hacer y no había podido si quiera prender mi lap, bueno espero que les guste gracias por sus reviews, bien ahora contesto:**_

_**Guest: me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic :D, gracias por tu review.**_

_**jenedithprincess: espero que te guste este capitulo, gracias por tu review y por leer mi fic desde que empece :D**_

_**anikasukino 5d: gracias por tu review :D, me alegra que te guste mi fic.**_

_**Caterin Echizen: gracias por tu review, no me habías dejado pero muchas gracias por este :D, en verdad no me molesta tu consejo al contrario te agradezco mucho, eso porque gracias a eso puedo mejorar como escritora, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia y por eso estoy tratando que sea mejor, por todos los que leen mi fic, y como dije antes, te lo agradezco mucho :D.**_

_**kim kui: gracias por tu review :D**_

_**alice bezarius echizen: que te pereció, espero que te guste, pero no te despegues porque el próximo capitulo por fin habrá RYUSAKY, jeje bueno gracias por tu review :D.**_

_**DULCECITO311: gracias por tu review, me agrada que te guste mi fic**_

_**karly15: gracias por tu review**_

_**ladykagurasama: gracias por tu review jeje, gracias por el concejo de las mayúsculas, me alegra que te guste mi historia, gracias por tus concejos me sirven de mucho y bueno aqui esta la conti, espero que lo hayas disfrutado :D**_

_**gracias por sus concejos y reviews :D bueno, espero les guste y se preparen para el siguiente capitulo porque contendra RYOSAKU ;D, bueno nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**hola, gracias por sus reviews,**_

_**espero les guste, bueno el principe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes,que lo disfruten, Pot no me pertenece**_

_**Los cambios del destino**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Reunión de los ex-titulares. **_

-Lamento llegar tarde- dijo la vos a sus espaldas, Ryoma volteo molesto por la interrupción a sus pensamientos pero su enojo se esfumo al terminar de voltear, se quedo boquiabierto, la mujer que tenia enfrente era un verdadero ángel, era dos cabezas mas baja que él, cabello largo, hasta media espalda color café rojizo, cuerpo de ensueño, era delgada y pequeña pero con muy buenos atributos, piel blanca y tersa, facciones delicadas, nariz respingada, mejillas sonrosadas las cuales parecían nunca perder su color, labios color carmín natural, delgados y tentadores, pero lo mas llamativo y hermoso eran sus ojos que parecían dos grandes rubíes, tenían un brillo que en ninguna otra mujer avía visto, llevaba un hermoso vestido color blanco con diseños de flores de Sakura, tenia un escote cuadrado con tirantes gruesos, se pegaba a sus curvas y llegando a sus caderas se soltaba llegando hasta un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, llevaba unas zapatillas de tacón alto color blanco, se veía realmente hermosa, no, mas que eso, no tenia palabras para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo, estaba tan concentrado, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos gracias a que ella hablo, -Ry… Ryoma-kun- esperen un segundo, ese "kun" solo lo había escuchado de una persona, la cual no recordaba muy bien, no podía ser, era imposible, la nieta de la entrenadora no podía ser esa hermosa mujer que podía confundirse con un ángel, pero se le hacia muy familiar.

-Saku-chan al fin llegas- dijo Eiji que se lanzo contra ella para abrazarla, Ryoma se quedo en shock, ERA ELLA, definitivamente era imposible, miro a Yue quien también estaba en shock, pero este tenia una mirada brillante, pero no cualquier brillo, este era especial.

-Eiji-kun, me… estas… asfixiando- dijo Sakuno tratando de zafarse

-Eiji suéltala se esta poniendo morada- dijo Oishi preocupado viendo la cara de Saku.

-¡Lo siento!, pero es que me emociona, Saku-chan creo que deberías llegar mas temprano, ¿no crees?- dijo Eiji.

-Lo siento- se disculpo la pelirroja.

-No se porque te molestas, Saku- chan nunca cambiara- dijo Naomi la novia de Fuji, quien se acercó a Sakuno a darle un abrazo, Sakuno ya recuperada del abrazo de Eiji, correspondió el que Naomi le dio. –Saku ya te extrañábamos- dijo la dama de ojos cafés oscuros.

-Nao solo fueron dos semanas, además nunca dejaste de llamarme- dijo Sakuno nerviosa puesto que sentia una mirada que la traspasaba, no sabia exactamente que sucedía pero se sentia observada desde que Ryoma volteo a verla, tal ves eran sus nervios de volverlo a verlo, o estaba delirando, despistadamente volteo para asegurarse de que sus nervios eran los culpables, cuando volteo se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que la miraban insistentes, tomo valor puesto que no lo había saludado, respiro hondo y empezó a caminar con la vista en alto, se ponía cada ves mas nerviosa a cada paso que daba, Ryoma no perdía de vista sus movimientos, la observaba penetrante mente, se empeño en hacer que sus piernas no se doblaran y no voltear la cara hacia otra dirección, listo estaba parada frente a él lo único que faltaba era que de su boca salieran las palabras que queria.

-Ryoma- kun tanto tiempo sin verte- intento que sus palabras sonaran tranquilas, pero por dentro se sentia como la niña que hace años atrás fue, - sé que no te acuerdas de mi, soy la nieta de Sumire Ryuzaki- saco la mejor sonrisa que tenia dejando embobado a Ryoma.

-Si me acuerdo, aun tienes el pelo muy largo- la cara de Sakuno se transformo en un tomate, esas palabras la descolocaron, nunca imagino que la recordara, pensó que no había sido nada para él en el pasado.

-Saku-chan él es Yue, el hijo de Ryoma- dijo Ann a su espalda, Ann sabia que eso afectaría a Saku pero tenían que ser claros, estaba segura de que Sakuno se llevaría bien con Yue, lo que nunca espero fue que Sakuno no le tomara importancia el que Ryoma tuviera un hijo, y se acercó a Yue.

-Guau, eres igual a Ryoma-kun, es un gusto conocerte, soy Sakuno Ryuzaki- dijo poniendo una sonrisa que hiso sonrojar a Yue y embobar a Ryoma, quien se quedo impresionado ante el acercamiento de Sakuno a Yue.

-E… este, ta… también es u…un gu… gusto conocerte- dijo tartamudeando Yue, pero de pronto exploto de la emoción, -¡genial conozco a Angel Carmesí!, ¡¿Me darías tu autógrafo?! ¡Por favor!- Sakuno y todos los demás quedaron muy confundidos a excepción de una persona de ojos lilas y cabello parado, asi es, Momoshiro sospechaba que Yue era fanático de Saku y no era para menos, ella era muy famosa, no tenia la culpa de que Ryoma no estuviera muy al pendiente de las noticias.

-Este, claro, no creí que fueras mi admirador, es una sorpresa, pero gracias- volvió a sonreír sonrojada, no lo esperaba, Ryoma solo observaba, de verdad que había cambiado mucho.

-Te puedo decir Saku-chan ¿verdad?-pregunto Yue ya mas tranquilo pero alegre.

-Claro Yue-kun- dijo alegre Saku, pero aun se sentia algo incomoda con la intensa mirada que el ambarino le dirigía.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos y que todos ya se conocen, ¡HAY QUE COMER! ¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!-dijo Momoshiro contento de ver a todo su equipo reunido después de mucho tiempo, pero su felicidad se esfumo rápido al recibir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo hiso caer, el golpe que recibió fue gracias a Ann, tenia una vena en la frente, y un puño lanzado al aire.

-¡Momoshiro Takeshi! ¡Tu si que no cambias!- dijo molesta Ann, se acercó a Momo y lo agarro de las orejas para dirigirse a la mesa.

-Mada mada dane- dijo Ryoma viendo la escena, al escuchar esa frase Sakuno estallo en carcajadas, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, hace mucho no veian a Saku reír así, todos se le unieron enseguida, Ryoma estaba encantado con la hermosa risa de ella, era como música para sus oídos, porque rayos estaba pensando eso, él no era asi, ¿porque tan solo de verla se estaba volviendo loco?, no lo entendía, era un misterio para el, Yue también estaba maravillado con Saku, y bueno ella con Yue, la oji-rubí, estaba nerviosa pero emocionada, no podía expresar su felicidad en palabras, estaba viendo a su primer amor, y era como si con el tiempo ese amor solo hubiera dormido, aguardando el momento para salir cuando lo volviera a ver, esta claro que no esperaba verlo asi, con un hijo de once años, divorciado y sin que nadie supiera la verdadera razón o a menso eso pensaba ella, no tenia idea del porqué del repentino divorcio de el famoso Ryoma Echizen, pero lo que menos queria era que por su culpa lo que quedaba de la familia de Ryoma se viniera a bajo, por eso si Ryoma no la aceptaba como su pareja, no se acercaría con intenciones de formar una familia simplemente para que el tuviera una amiga en quien confiar, la felicidad de su amado era lo que mas le importaba, y como siempre pensando en todos antes que en ella misma.

La velada pasó con risas, comida, gritos, bromas, brindis, etc., todos estaban muy contentos después de mucho tiempo sin verse, por fin estaban todos reunidos, después de que llego Saku llegaron los tres novatos, Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro, fue cuando todos se pusieron mas alegres, Sakuno se sentia muy a gusto a pesar de que al día siguiente su abuela Sumire cumpliría años de muerta, cuando pensó en eso su mirada se entristeció, solo una persona lo noto, un joven de ojos ambarinos, no la había perdido de vista en toda la velada, incluso había notado que ella a pesar de ser famosa, no se le había subido a la cabeza como a muchas otras, seguia siendo la persona dulce, humilde y tierna que había conocido, Yue se había encariñado rápidamente con ella, se sorprendió mucho al saber la gran coincidencia, ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo la admirara a morir?, era increíble, ahora sabia muy bien la razón, ella era hermosa e increíble, humilde, amorosa, y todo lo que a sus ojos respecta, perfecta, se puso a pensar seriamente, de repente, a su mente llego una idea, ella sería una madre y esposa perfecta, pero debía esperar, las cosas no debían ser asi, él no era asi, no debía pensar solo en el, sino en la felicidad de su hijo, decidió no pensar mas en eso y disfrutar y gozar todo el tiempo que había perdido por culpa de una persona: Natalia Grayson. Gracias a ella no había podido viajar a Japón, lo habían invitado a muchos torneos y reuniones de los ex titulares, como la boda de Tezuka, Kawamura, etc…, pero Natalia se había negado rotundamente a que el asistiera a esas reuniones, no pudo hacer nada, asi que decidió disfrutar.

No lo iba a admitir, pero había extrañado mucho a sus sempais, porque muy en el fondo sabía que eran sus verdaderos amigos y que nunca lo traicionarían, como hiso el idiota de Kevin Smith, sabia que podía confiar plenamente en ellos.

La fiesta por fin terminó, era la una de la mañana, todos comenzaron a irse, los primeros fueron Tezuka y su esposa, Eiji fue llevado por Oishi y su esposa a la casa del neko puesto que el pelirrojo de Seigaku había bebido casi toda una botella de whisky, todo era porque a pesar de que se veía muy contento, estaba destrozado por el rompimiento con su novia hacia solo dos días, los únicos que quedaron fueron: Ann y Momo, Kawa y su esposa por ser los dueños del restaurante, Fuji, su esposa se había ido porque el día siguiente tenia una junta muy importante, Sakuno que se quedo a hacerle compañía a Ann, y por ultimo Ryoma y Yue, este ultimo se había quedado completamente dormido, todavia no estaba muy adaptado al horario y bueno razón para explicar el cansancio que sentia.

-Fuji, tengo una idea- decia Momo susurrando en el oído al genio de Seigaku.

-Creo que estoy pensando lo mismo que tu- dijo este.

-Bien, tú solo sígueme la corriente- dijo el ojivioleta.

-Esta bien- Fuji sonrió sínicamente, si Naomi lo hubiera visto, definitivamente le hubiera dado un jalón de orejas tan fuerte que hasta se la arrancaría.

-Bien, Ann creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo el pelos parados.

-Si, pero…- iba a proseguir Ann pero fue interrumpida por Momo.

-Saku, creo que es mejor que uno de nosotros te lleve, es muy peligroso que una joven tan hermosa como tú ande sola a estas alturas de la madrugada, vagando por las calles- dijo Momo mirando a Ryoma, que sintió un leve cosquilleo en la nariz, sospechaba que Momo lo obligaría a llevarla a casa.

-No es necesario Momo- sempai, traigo mi auto, además no quiero molestar- dijo sonriente Sakuno, acariciando los cabellos negros de Yue quien dormía en un sofá.

-No molestas Saku, es que es peligroso que andes manejando a estas horas de la noche, que tal si sucede un accidente, estaríamos más preocupados, Echizen llévala por favor- dijo Momo mirando a Ryoma que se quedo sorprendido ante la petición de su amigo.

-Esta bien, si Echizen no quiere hacerlo yo lo hare- Fuji le guiño el ojo a Saku, lo que la hiso sonrojar.

-"Que se cree este tipo, tiene esposa y aun asi anda coqueteando con cualquier mujer", esta bien yo lo hare- dijo impulsiva mente Ryoma dejando a Sakuno sorprendida.

-Me parece bien, Ryoma lleva a Saku-chan en su auto, y nosotros nos vamos a parte- dijo Momo.

-Esperen… pero… Ryoma- kun ¿Y Yue-kun?, no puedes llevártelo así, y bueno me parece mal que lo despiertes, esta muy dormido, no puedes irte en un taxi con Yue dormido- dijo Sakuno con un dedo en su barbilla.

-Saku tiene razón, el pobre esta muy cansado, no se lo puede llevar en taxi asi- dijo Ann concordando con Saku.

-Vale, nosotros nos llevamos a Yue, que duerma en nuestra casa y tu ve a dejar a Saku, problema resuelto- dijo tranquilamente Momo, el problema no era dejar a Saku en su casa si no que, ¿Cómo rayos le explicaría a Yue lo que paso?, y como si Momo le hubiera leído el pensamiento dijo, -no te preocupes por lo que dirá Yue, le diremos estabas borracho cuando te llevamos al hotel y que por su seguridad lo llevamos a casa, simple- solucionado otro problema, Saku se ponía cada ves mas nerviosa, Ryoma la llevaría a casa, se tenso en seguida, se puso roja como un tomate.

Ryoma suspiro –esta bien, lo hare, vámonos Ryuzaki- dijo avanzando, siendo seguido por una colorada Saku, Ryoma, aunque no lo demostrara, también se sentia nervioso, avían pasado varios años desde la ultima ves que vio a Saku y bueno para ser exactos, nunca le había importado convivir con una chica como ella, pero era la que siempre se le acercaba con buenas intenciones y no lo hostigaba como otras chicas siempre que lo veían.

-Cual es tu auto- pregunto, ya que había muchos carros estacionados.

-Ahh, si, es ese- dijo Saku apuntando a un mustang gt 500 negro, Ryoma se quedo maravillado ante la hermosura de auto que tenia enfrente, ¿Cómo la tímida Sakuno tenia un auto asi?, en fin, subieron al auto, Ryoma condujo, todo estaba en silencio pero uno muy agradable para ambos, de vez en cuando Sakuno hablaba para darle las indicaciones a Ryoma. Llegaron a un edificio muy elegante, era de diez pisos, no muy grande ni muy chico, subieron al ascensor con el mismo silencio de hace unos minutos, llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Saku, el numero era el 201, Saku abrió el departamento e invito a Ryoma a pasar, el departamento era grande, la sala era blanca y estaba pegada al comedor, la cocina era pequeña, había tres habitaciones, un baño y un estudio, Ryoma se sentia como en casa, puesto que la casa tenia un ambiente muy peculiar y un ligero olor a jazmines.

-Ryoma- kun ¿Quieres algo de beber?- pregunto Saku sacando a Ryoma de sus pensamientos.

-Ponta- Sakuno se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y le entregó una ponte de uva al ambarino.

-Veo que te siguen gustando las pontas de uva- Ryoma no respondió, pero no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa, ante esto Saku soltó una pequeña risa que enterneció a Ryoma.

-Debo irme, nos veremos después- dijo dando la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, lo único que quería era tapar el pequeño sonrojo que la risa de ella había provocado.

-Ryoma- kun, espera, creo que será mejor que te lleves mi auto, no creo que sea muy buena idea pedir un taxi a estas horas de la noche, además no creo que encuentres- Ryoma volteo un momento para mirarla a los ojos, unos brillantes y hermosos ojos, ante esta mirada Sakuno enrojeció, de repente, sin saber porque, Ryoma dirigió su mirada a los labios de ella, que ante sus ojos se veían tan tentadores, tiernos y rojizos por las mordidas que ella misma se había hecho por sus nervios. De no haber sido por su fuerte voluntad la hubiera besado en ese mismo instante pero lamentablemente no lo hiso, se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta.

-Bien, mañana te lo daré- ella le entrego las llaves, el ambarino se despidió y se fue.

Ryoma subió al auto y se quedo un momento mirando hacia la nada, pensando en que es lo que le había ocurrido, sus pensamientos habían volado mas aya de lo que esperaba, desde que la vio no dejo de pensar en ella y seguía sin hacerlo, encendió el auto y se dirigió al hotel.

Sakuno se quedo sola en su departamento, se asomó por la ventana que daba directo a la calle para observar como el ambarino se perdía en el horizonte. Fue hasta su habitación y se hecho boca arriba.

-Ryoma- kun… -dijo en un susurro, -como te extrañe- esto ultimo lo dijo cerrando los ojos y quedándose completamente dormida

**CONTINUARA...**

_**bueno aquí les dejo la conti del capitulo es corto pero bueno, prometo que el que sigue sera mas largo, espero que les guste, **_**_gracias por sus reviews, bien ahora contesto:_**

_**jenedithprincess: jejeje espero te guste este capitulo por fin una parte de Ryosaku :D, gracias por tu review.**_

_**Jenni-Black: bienvenida :D, me da gusto que te guste mi fic, espero que te guste este capitulo, gracias por tu review.**_

_**anikasukino 5d: gracias por tu review, espero te guste el capitulo.**_

**_DULCECITO311: gracias por tu review, jajaja se que apenas estoy empezando pero me agrada que te gusten las intrigas y encuentros de mi fic :D y yo también odie a Tomoka jeje, otra ves gracias por tu review._**

_**karly15: gracias por tu reviw.**_

**_yukki uzumaki: se que lo deje en lo mas emocionante, ¡incognita!, es para darle misterio a la historia, gracias por tenerme paciencia al subir mis capitulos y por tu review, _**

_**gracias por sus concejos y reviews :D bueno, espero les guste y se preparen para el siguiente capitulo porque contendra RYOSAKU ;D, bueno nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**hola, gracias por sus reviews,**_

_**espero les guste, bueno el principe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes,que lo disfruten, Pot no me pertenece**_

_**Los cambios del destino**_

**Capitulo 7**

**Sesión de fotos**

_Estaba caminando por un parque, ya había estado aquí anteriormente, pero todo seguia estando muy extraño puesto que seguia sin haber gente seguia siendo un pueblo fantasma, no había señales ni de su hijo, ni de su familia como el sueño que tuvo en el avión. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido en buscar cuando encontró a la misma pequeña niña, sentada en una banca que estaba a lado del mismo grande y frondoso árbol de Sakura. Tenía sus dos largas trenzas y seguia descalza y la mirada perdida en el piso. Se coloco a lado de la niña dispuesto a hablar pero fue interrumpido por ella:_

_-Hola, veo que tu también estas perdido- dijo la niña sin levantar la mirada, se sorprendió puesto que no sabia a que se refería._

_-"¿Qué? Esto ya había ocurrido, creo que… preguntare lo mismo" Disculpa ¿en donde estamos? - no sabia, pero de alguna forma sentía que ya había visto a esa niña en algún lado, pero donde._

_-Estamos en el lugar olvidado de tu corazón- la niña levanto la mirada otra ves, dando a conocer unos enormes ojos carmesí, seguían estando opacos, no había rastro ni de un poco de luz. –quieres jugar, este lugar me esta aburriendo- la niña se paro de su lugar y empezó a caminar hacia unos juegos._

_-Espera dime en donde estamos y quien eres- estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia, le había preguntado lo mismo, y ella simplemente respondía con lo que se ocurría, empezó a seguirla, pero al mirar hacia atrás, todo se empezaba a poner negro otra ves, empezó a correr desesperado, miro hacia adelante y estaba la misma niña caminando tranquilamente._

_-¡Corre! ¡¿No te quedes, ahí que no ves que caeremos?!- intento alcanzarla pero no lo logro, se paro en seco, sabia que seria el final, se quedo quieto para esperar a la oscuridad, cuando esta llego cerro los ojos fuertemente temiéndose lo peor, había sentido lo mismo que su anterior sueño, abrió los ojos poquito a poquito puesto que el golpe nunca llego, al abrirlos por completo se encontró con una infinita oscuridad. "que esta pasando, ¿En donde estoy?, no entiendo que me quiere decir este sueño, pero no puedo despertar, ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?", tantas preguntas se formularon en su mente pero sin ninguna respuesta, miro hacia adelante, ahí parada en medio de la oscuridad, se encontraba la misma niña pero estaba vestida diferente, traía un uniforme, que consistía en una falda color verde, blusa blanca, y un saco de color verde con un listón rosado, medias obscuras, estaba de espaldas. La niña empezó a voltear, esta ves la vio a la cara, era la pequeña Sakuno, ahora sabia de donde se le hacia tan familiar, pero ¿Por qué soñaba con ella?, era extraño, en ese momento, las palabras que Sakuno pequeña había dicho vinieron a su mente "estamos en el lugar olvidado de tu corazón", estaba todo claro, ese sueño era una clase de premonición que le indicaba algo pero, que, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio que ella empezaba a acercarse._

_-Ryoma-kun- la chica hablo, en ese momento era mas chica que el, ella tenia 12 y el tenia 24, ella acorto distancia y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando a un Ryoma muy sonrojado y sorprendido. –Gracias por recordarnos- dicho esto Sakuno desapareció, Ryoma se quedo en la espesa obscuridad, reflexionaba, estaba tan confundido, de alguna forma las palabras de Sakuno podían tener doble sentido, sintió que algo tocaba su pierna y cuando voltio, se encontró con un niño de dos años, enseguida lo reconoció, lo cargo y lo vio directo a los ojos._

_-Yue- dijo en un susurro, de repente el pequeño se empezó a ver transparente, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, Yue termino de desaparecer, se escucho una risa macabra, era muy perturbadora…_

_-_Ahhh- Ryoma se encontraba tirado en el piso, había sonado el despertador, asustándolo hasta caer de la cama.

-Rayos, tengo que ir por Yue- dijo parándose y encaminándose al baño, "también tengo que entregarle el auto a Sakuno", "Sakuno, creo que me gusta pronunciar su nombre, es bonito" pensó Ryoma.

OoOoOoOoO

En casa de Momo, un niño de cabellos negros despertaba, se había divertido tanto en le reunión de los extitulares que se sintió totalmente cansado cuando todos comenzaron a irse, tanto asi que termino durmiéndose en el sofá del restaurant, se desperezo, había algo extraño, no estaba ni en su casa ni en el cuarto de hotel.

-Veo que ya despertaste Yue- dijo una vos femenina, -buenos días Yue- kun, espero que hayas descansado bien- volteo a su lado izquierdo y se encontró con Ann.

-Buenos días Ann-chan, disculpa, pero, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Y ¿Dónde esta mi papá?- pregunto Yue con muchos signos de interrogación lo que le dio mucha gracia a Ann.

-Jajaja, lo que sucede es que tu padre y Momo nos dijeron que te dijéramos una mentira la cual era, mmm cual era, ¡a si! Que se avía emborrachado y que por tu seguridad lo llevamos al hotel y tu te quedaras aquí, pero creo que es mejor que te diga la verdad, veras, el día de ayer, te quedaste dormido y Momo obligo a Ryoma- san a llevar a Saku-chan a casa, pero ella traía auto, asi que decidieron que te quedaras aquí y que tu padre llevara a Saku a su casa- dijo Ann de forma maternal.

-Ya veo "asi que eso es lo que planean, seria genial que Sakuno- chan fuera mi mamá, pero…"- fue sacado de sus pensamientos gracias a que el timbre de la casa sonó.

-Debe ser tu padre, por favor guarda este pequeño secreto, si tu padre se entera que dijimos la verdad nos matara- dijo Ann guiñando un ojo.

-Esta bien- Yue le dedico una hermosa sonrisa la cual Ann correspondió.

-Bien, no queremos hacer esperar a tu padre- Ann se dirigió a la puerta a abrir.

-Hola Tachibana- Ryoma se había impacientado, por eso su tono frio y áspero, pero Ann no le hiso caso y simplemente lo invito a pasar, este entro y enseguida Yue lo abrazo.

- Hola papá- Yue deshizo el abrazo viendo a su padre con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Gracias por cuidar cuidarlo Tachibana-

-No fue nada, pero solo dime Ann-

-Debemos irnos- se apresuró a decir el ambarino.

-Muchas gracias por todo Ann-chan- se despidió Yue, seguido de eso salieron de la casa de la futura señora Momoshiro.

-Guau, que hermoso auto ¿de quien es?- Pregunto Yue viendo el maravilloso mustang.

-Es de Ryuzaki, vamos a devolvérselo ahora- Ryoma hablo con un tono extraño, se veía imperceptible pero parecía que era de alegría.

-Guau, ¿A caso estas saliendo con Angel carmesí?-dijo Yue sorprendiendo a Ryoma que casi se atraganta con la ponta que estaba tomando.

-De… De que estas hablando- tartamudeo, parecía un tomate de lo rojo que se había puesto, algo raro en el gran "Príncipe del Tenis".

-Solo digo, es extraño que ayer me hayas dejado en casa de Momo-sempai solo porque "estabas borracho" y vengas a recogerme en el auto de Sakuno-chan, ¿no será que estuviste con ella anoche?- tal vez era solo un niño, pero no era tonto, su padre se había olvidado de la pequeña mentir y había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-"Rayos, ya se parece al viejo pervertido", solo fui a dejarla a su casa- dijo sonrojado, se cruzo de brazos y desvió su mirada a otra dirección.

-Aja, si como digas, pero bueno debemos irnos, ¿no querías ver a Sakuno-chan?- camino hacia el auto y se subió, Ryoma ante lo dicho por su hijo se sonrojo mas y miro sorprendido como Yue subía al coche.

-Rayos… ¡solo vamos a devolver el auto!- grito para que Yue lo escuchara, subió al auto molesto, lo encendió y emprendió en dirección al departamento de Sakuno.

Oooo

Llegaron al departamento de la menor de las Ryuzaki, tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que abrieran.

-Buenos días- una señora de unos 60 años, de líneas de expresión muy marcadas, mirada dulce, de pelo negro pero con muchas canas y sonrisa brillante los recibió en la puesta, Ryoma la miro sin ninguna expresión.

-Buenos días, ¿se encuentra la señorita Ryuzaki?- pregunto con voz áspera, Yue solo se limito a ver por la ranura que dejo la señora y ver el lindo departamento de Sakuno.

-Disculpe, pero ella no se encuentra, dijo algo como que, si viene un joven llamado Roma que le diera una dirección para que llevara su auto allí, esta en una sesión de fotos para una revista, hay esa niña, debería tener un descanso, casi todos los días trabaja…- dijo la señora, la cual estaba hablando de mas, - Disculpa ¿Tu serás el joven Roma?- dijo esta mirándolo de arriba abajo con mirada picara.

-Disculpe pero es Ryoma y si soy yo "dios esta señora si que habla mucho"- dijo el ambarino ignorando la mirada picara de la anciana.

-Oh, discúlpeme pero es que soy vieja y no escucho muy bien, pero espere déjeme busco la dirección del estudio, pero pasen, la señorita Sakuno se enojaría mucho si se entera que no los invite a pasar- entraron al departamento y Yue mira todo como no queriendo olvidar que estaba en casa de la famosa cantante Sakuno Ryuzaki, tenia ojos brillosos y no podía contener la felicidad.

-¡Genial!, no lo puedo creer, estoy en casa de Saku-chan y con su novio, Jajajaja- dijo Yue, viendo la cara de O.k que puso Ryoma al mencionar "novio".

-Q… que estas diciendo, yo no soy novio de Ryuzaki- dijo Ryoma colorado, se le podía comparar con una frase.

-¿A si?, entonces ¿porqué el día de ayer viniste a dejarla?- Yue se cruzo de brazos.

-Por que…- pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de la anciana.

-Aquí esta la dirección, disculpe la tardanza- dijo la anciana.

-Gracias por todo señora- Ryoma hiso una reverencia siendo correspondido por la anciana.

-Gracias a ustedes- Ryoma y Yue salieron del departamento dejando a la anciana sola.

-Uff, esa jovencita si que se consiguió un buen novio, mmm y sobretodo con buen trasero- dijo la anciana con una sonrisa y un gran sonrojo.

Oooo

-El departamento de Saku- chan era muy lindo ¿No te parece?- dijo Yue viendo como su padre conducia.

-Mmm- fue lo único que atino a decir Ryoma.

Llegaron al lugar, un gran edifico se abrió paso ante los muchos otros, pero este era mucho mas grande, con grandes ventanas y se veía muy elegante.

-Guau, ¿Sakuno-chan trabaja aquí? Es un lugar muy grande- dijo Yue Admirando el inmenso edificio, entraron, y en la recepción se encontraba una señorita de cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color, sonrisa brillante y cuerpo impresionante.

-Buenos días señorita- dijo el ambarino en tono muy seco, la recepcionista en seguida lo voltio a ver y cuando se encontró con sus ojos se quedo impresionada, cambio su mirada a una de seducción.

-Buenos días señor, que se le ofrece- dijo mirándolo con ojos lujuriosos.

-Estoy buscando a Sakuno Ryuzaki- dijo ignorando olímpicamente a la recepcionista que no dejaba de mirar a Ryoma como queriéndoselo comer, pero al oír que él estaba buscando a la mas hermosa cantante su mirada se endureció pero aun asi miraba Ryoma de forma seductiva.

-Ella esta en el piso 20, esta en una sesión de fotos importantes, pero si quieres puedo hacerte compañía- Ryoma solo pensó una palabra "zorra" y luego frunció las cejas notablemente, Yue solo observaba la situación, miro a su padre y noto que este estaba enfurecido, decidió sacarlo de esa situación.

-Papá, ya quiero ver a mi mamá- esto descoloco la cara de la recepcionista y Ryoma capto de inmediato lo que estaba ocurriendo, su hijo lo sacaba de una situación en la que no queria estar, odiaba ese tipo de mujeres que se arrastraban por donde pisaba.

-Si hijo, y por cierto, prefiero gastar mi tiempo en algo mas productivo- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a la recepcionista sin ningún sentimiento, ella no dijo nada y ellos partieron al ascensor.

Ya en el ascensor…

-Gracias- susurro el ambarino.

-No es nada papá- bajaron del ascensor y se dirigieron a una señora que al parecer era la secretaria.

-Disculpe estoy buscando a Sakuno Ryuzaki-

-Oh, de parte de quien- dijo la señora que no aparentaba mas de 50, pero aun asi parecía mayor.

-Ryoma Echizen-

-Ahh, si la señorita Ryuzaki dijo que vendría a dejar su auto, pero creo que lo mas prudente es que usted mismo le de las llaves a ella- la señora hablo revisando en la agenda, -Síganme por favor, los llevare a donde esta ella.

Siguieron a la amable secretaria por un largo corredor hasta llegar a una puerta blanca, la secretaria abrió la puerta y Yue abrió enormemente los ojos, el estudio era realmente enorme y al parecer todo estaba en completo caos.

-Ella esta allí- dijo la mujer apuntando a una joven que estaba de espaldas y saliendo del estudio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Se acercaron a la joven y pudieron observar su delgada figura, estaba con otra joven que al parecer la estaba maquillando.

Todos los del estudio se habían quedado quietos, todos observando una cosa, estaban sorprendidos tenían ahí mismo, en el estudio al mismísimo PRÍNCIPE DEL TENIS Y A SU HIJO, Sakuno no había notado la presencia de estos dos individuos, pero cuando no escucho ni un solo ruido levanto la mirada, todos se habían quedado embobados y no hacían nada mas que mirar n punto fijo, el cual era detrás de ella, asi que se decidió a voltear, poco a poco volteo y cuando termino se quedo impresionada, Ryoma y Yue se veian muy bien, se sonrojo al recibir la mirada penetrante de Ryoma y decidió sonreír.

-Buenos días Ryoma-kun, Yue-kun es un gusto volver a verte- Ryoma se limito a mirarla, ella tenia una vestido de color blanco el cual se pegaba a su figura acentuando sus encantos femeninos, el vestido tenia un grueso cinturón plateado, unas zapatillas de tacón alto plateadas, un collar de perlas y estaba peinada con una coleta de lado con risos, se veía muy hermosa asi, su maquillaje no era muy exagerado, tenia unas sombras plateadas, delineador negro, rimen, un poco de color en las mejillas y glos en los labios.

Sorprendiendo a todos, Yue corrió a abrazar a Sakuno, la cual sonrojada correspondió el abrazo.

-Sakuno-chan te ves muy bonita, te tomaras fotos ¿cierto?- pregunto ansioso.

-Si, lamento que hayan tenido que venir hasta aquí solo para dejar mi auto- dirigió su mirada a Ryoma el cual se había petrificado al presenciar el abrazo de Yue y Saku, Sakuno lo noto y le sonrió, Ryoma enseguida salió de su petrificación y solo miro a Sakuno a los ojos, los dos sorprendente mente se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo pero ninguno apartaba la mirada, era como un laberinto del cual no había salida, los dos estaban tan embelesados pero fueron sacados de ahí por una vos.

-Sakuno-chan, te están esperando- la vos provenía de una joven de cabellos negros con destellos azulados, ojos azul petróleo, era un poco mas baja que Sakuno, piel blanca, y de cuerpo no tan desarrollado pero generoso.

-Oh, Pirika él es Ryoma Echizen y su hijo Yue Echizen- dijo Saku haciéndose a un lado para que se vieran mejor.

-Gusto en conocerlos soy Pirika Asakura- ella hiso una reverencia siendo correspondida por padre e hijo.

-También es la ex novia de Eiji-kun, pero ella no quiere admitir que le duele, terminaron por una tontería y bueno…- Sakuno dijo esto con una rapidez, lo había dicho en un susurro cerca de las orejas de Ryoma y Yue e iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpida por el grito de Pirika.

-¡SAKUNO RYUZAKI!- Sakuno no queria voltear, sintió un escalofrió, asi que decidió dar un pequeño vistazo en la parte de atrás, Pirika tenia un aura negra, ojos brillantes de furia y una gran vena roja.

-Dios- Sakuno susurro esto y enseguida se oculto atrás de Ryoma, para que la pelinegra no le hiciera daño, además de sorprender a este y a Yue.

-En fin, Sakuno faltan cinco minutos, no tardes tanto, bueno fue un gusto conoceros y espero verlos después- Pirika se despidió y Sakuno salió de su escondite.

-Uff, de la que me salve- Sakuno soltó un suspiro y salió de su escondite.

-"Asi que ella fue la que ayudo a mi Sakuno a salir adelante, esperen un momento, ¿mi Sakuno?, eso suena lindo, pero todavía no lo es"- en eso estaba cuando sonó un celular.

-Ah, lo siento debo contestar- Sakuno se dirigió a su celular y contesto.

-Hola Ann, que sucede-

_-Sakuno-chan, el día de hoy haremos una comida en mi casa, te aviso con tiempo para que puedas venir, a y si estas Con Ryoma-sama, dile que también venga, la comida es a las cuatro, pero necesito tu ayuda para que me ayudes a cocinar, claro si no es inconveniente- _Sakuno dirigió su mirada a Ryoma el cual se veía realmente bien, traía unos pantalones negros, una camiseta azul marino y unos zapatos negros, el color de la camisa hacia resaltar su piel y sus hipnotizantes ojos ámbares, pero algo la perturbo, él la estaba mirando también, era una mirada extraña, no podía descifrarla bien, ¿Qué estaría pensando Ryoma en ese momento?

-Claro, no te preocupes Ann, saldré del estudio a las dos, además el esta aquí, no te preocupes yo le aviso- colgó, se puso nerviosa, de alguna forma agarro valor y se acercó a ellos, sabia que Ryoma no tenia auto, asi que se ofrecería para llevarlos, -Ryoma-kun, Ann-chan llamo para avisarme que habrá una comida en casa de Momoshiro, es a las cuatro- Sakuno intento tratar de sonar lo mas segura posible, pero solo logro que Ryoma la mirara atento.

-Hmp- monosílabo de Ryoma.

-Papá que aremos por mientras- Yue queria quedarse a ver como Sakuno posaba para la cámara, sabia que a su papá le pasaba algo extraño y comenzaba a sospechar que Sakuno tenia algo que ver, puesto que ella también se portaba extraño.

-Oh, si quieren pueden quedarse, y bueno si no es ningún inconveniente yo podría llevarlos a casa de Momo-sempai, pero…- a Yue le brillaron lo ojos y Ryoma solo miraba de hito en hito s Sakuno y a Yue.

-Saku-chan cual es el pero- interrumpió Yue con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Que yo salgo del estudio a las dos y le prometí a Ann que iría a su casa saliendo-

-Papá, por favor quedémonos ¿sí?- esperanza, eso es lo que tenia Yue, le hiso carita del gatito de Shrek por lo que Ryoma no pudo negarse-

-Esta bien, mada mada dane- de alguna forma disfrutaba de lo que estaba pasando, ver a Yue tan contento por estar con Sakuno, además de que ella parecía apreciarlo mucho.

-Que bien, veré a Saku-chan trabajar, no puedo esperar a contárselo a mis amigos- Ryoma y Sakuno voltearon a verse con cara de o.o, pero empezaron a reír, estaba impresionada, jamás avía visto reír a Ryoma de esa manera.

-Señorita Ryuzaki es hora de que empecemos con la sesión de fotos- un joven que no pasaba de los 20 se le acerco interrumpiendo el hermoso momento, Ryoma noto como el jovencito miraba a Sakuno de manera lujuriosa, se puso furioso no lo iba a admitir, pero su ira se calmo al notar como Sakuno no hacia casi a las miradas lascivas que el joven le manda.

-Gracias Ken- ella le sonrió con sinceridad y el joven se fue, -bien, si necesitan algo solo díganselo a Pirika, ahora me voy o sino me regañaran- y despidiéndose de ellos se fue.

Se acercaron para ver como iba la sesión y se impresionaron al ver lo maravillosa que lucia Sakuno frente a la cámara, para Ryoma lucia como una diosa, su belleza ere natural y pura, en las fotos no había rastro de la chica tímida y dulce que conocía si no que ahora era una mujer hermosa y sexy, en su trabajo era toda una profesional, después de un rato de fotos increíbles, Sakuno se acercó a ellos y jalo a Yue al foro para que se tomara fotos con ella.

Se veían increíblemente tiernos los dos, parecían madre e hijo, aunque no lo fueran, Ryoma fue jalado después, las fotos salieron muy bien, el fotógrafo los felicito por tan buen trabajo y aunque Ryoma saliera con cara de aburrimiento, muchas de las mujeres habían suspirado por el, claro que él estaba mas entretenido mirando de reojo a Sakuno y aunque no lo notase Sakuno si estaba consiente de que era observada por su amor de infancia y asta ahora vigente amor.

Salieron del estudio, subieron al auto de Sakuno y claro Ryoma se ofreció a manejar, Sakuno acepto gustosa y fueron en dirección a casa de Momo…

**CONTINUARA...**

_**bueno aquí les dejo la conti del capitulo es corto pero bueno, prometo que el que sigue sera mas largo, espero que les guste, **_**_gracias por sus reviews, bien ahora contesto:_**

**anikasukino 5d: jeje que bueno que Yue te caiga bien, yo tambien estaba impaciente de que apareciera RYOSAKU :D, espero te guste este capitulo y gracias por tu review.**

**_DULCECITO311: gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste, créeme que se pondra mas interesante :D *misterio* _**

**_karly15: yo también haría lo mismo, pero la timidez de Sakuno no se fue, ni modo :D bueno tal ves un poco, gracias por tu review._**

_**jenedithprincess: gracias por tu consejo y por preocuparte jejeje, me sirve de mucho ese consejo y espero que recuperes pronto tu musa :D, espero que te guste este capitulo y gracias por tu review.**_

**_Jenni-Black: jejeje, a Ryoma se le seguirá callendo la baba aunque no lo admita :D, que bueno que te gusto uy gracias por tu reviw :D_**

**_yukki uzumaki: QUE NO LA DEJE IR VDD? jaja gracias por tu review :D_**

_**alice bezarius echizen: gracias por todo y por tu review, espero te guste el capitulo.**_

**_gracias por sus concejos y reviews :D bueno, espero les guste y se preparen para el siguiente capitulo, lamento las faltas de ortografia pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero bueno _**

_** nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**bye!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**hola, gracias por sus reviews,**_

_**espero les guste, bueno el principe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes,que lo disfruten, Pot no me pertenece**_

_**Los cambios del destino**_

_**Capitulo 8 **_

_**Sumire Ryuzaki y comida.**_

Ryoma iba manejando a casa de Momo, estaba viendo el camino, pero algo lo interrumpió…

-Ryoma- kun, antes de ir a casa de Momo- sempai, podríamos…- callo en seguida, Ryoma volteo a verla impaciente, pero se llevo una sorpresa al observar el triste en el rostro de Sakuno, tenia los ojos llorosos, amenazas de lagrimas a punto de salir, un sonrojo leve y la cabeza gacha, Ryoma se sintió mal ante eso.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Ryuzaki?- hablo con tono un tanto delicado lo que llamo la atención de Sakuno, ella lo observo, el avía volteado su vista al frente para no provocar un accidente, Yue quien se había quedado observando la situación hablo.

-Sakuno-chan que es lo que ocurre, adonde quieres que vallamos- Sakuno bajo la mirada, movía sus manos nerviosa.

-Es que hoy… cumple años de muerta mi oba-san… y bueno, yo queria ir al… cementerio- dijo en un suspiro, se avía puesto tan nerviosa que había tartamudeado.

Ryoma al notar ese nerviosismo recordó cuando tenían doce años, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, él se sentia muy extraño, era un sentimiento muy desconocido para el, recordando en el momento en el que se encontraba ahora entendía porque Sakuno estaba deprimida la noche anterior, extrañaba a su abuela Sumire Ryuzaki.

-Bien, pero… ¿por donde queda?- sonó lo bastante decidido que Sakuno y Yue se miraron sorprendidos.

-Bu… Bueno es p… por ahí- apunto un camino y asi fueron directo a el cementerio en donde Sumire se encontraba enterrada desde hace diez años.

Después de diez minutos llegaron a el cementerio, Sakuno los llevo entre las lapidas hasta una que se encontraba casi al final del cementerio, la lapida era negra con letras doradas, tenia flores muy hermosas que sin duda sabían quien las había llevado, Sakuno había ido a comprar un ramo de rosas rojas con gardenias y botones de flor de árbol de Sakura, el ramo era muy bonito, Ryoma y Yue miraban enternecidos como Sakuno ponía el hermoso ramo en los floreros en los floreros negros.

-Sakuno-chan ¿tu querías mucho a tu oba-chan?- pregunto Yue con cara de niño chiquito.

-Pues… veras… ella era mi único familiar- dijo con un poco de tristeza.

-Lo… siento Sakuno-chan, no fue mi intención- dijo Yue preocupado.

-Oh, no te preocupes Yue-chan, en verdad desde que tenia cuatro años quede a cargo de mi oba-chan, la quise mucho, pero bueno, fue hace mucho y aunque ya lo supere, reconozco que todavía duele un poco- los miro con una pequeña sonrisa sincera. –Bueno, dejemos las cosas tristes y además tenemos que ir a casa de Momoshiro-sempai- Sakuno iba muy feliz, fue repentino lo que asusto a los dos pelinegros, Saku iba tan animada que lamentablemente no vio por donde pisaba, una lata de ponta apareció, Sakuno la piso e iba a caer, y estuvo a punto de no ser por los grandes reflejos de un ambarino, logro detener su caída, Sakuno había cerrado los ojos fuertemente para recibir el impacto pero este nunca llego, abrió los ojos lentamente y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con unos ambarinos que la hipnotizaban cada ves que sus miradas se encontraban, Ryoma la cargaba entre sus brazos como una novia.

-Mmm, Ryuzaki sigues siendo demasiado torpe… y tienes el pelo demasiado largo- sonrió arrogante cuando vio que Sakuno inflaba los mofles y se sonrojaba.

-Así me gusta- dijo algo molesta, se quedaron viendo un muy buen rato asta que Yue carraspeo, y en seguida ambos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas.

-Lamento interrumpir la hermosa escena, pero creo que debemos ir a casa de Momo-sempai antes de que se moleste- los dos asintieron.

-Ryoma-kun ¿podrías bajarme?-

-Etto… si- lentamente fue dejando a Sakuno en el piso, caminaron hasta el auto, Ryoma lo encendió y se fueron a casa de Momo.

En el auto todo estaba en silencio, Yue fue quien lo rompió.

-Sakuno-chan, sé que esto sonara molesto pero… ¿De que murió Sumire-sensei?-Ryoma voltio a verlo con mirada asesina, bueno el también quería saber pero conociendo a Ryuzaki se pondría triste y lloraría, algo que no quería puesto que no lo soportaría, se preocupo por Ryuzaki y de inmediato volteo a verla, noto que ella tenia una cara extraña, era como de tristeza, felicidad, amor, desesperación, etc…

-Ryuzaki…- fue interrumpido.

-Esta bien Ryoma-kun, en verdad no me molesta- pauso un segundo y prosiguió. -Oba-san murió de un paro cardíaco nunca me lo dijo, pero estaba mal del corazón, ¿Sabes? Siempre fue muy orgullosa, Ryoma-kun la conoció muy bien, aunque a veces era algo extraña- Yue escuchaba atento, Sumire Ryuzaki jamás había sido nombrada por su padre cuando estaba Natalia, es decir, ninguno de sus sempais había sido mencionado por el ambarino, tal parecía que su madre le había tenido prohibido hablar de su pasado en Japón y bueno no es que a Ryoma le encantara hablar sobre ellos, pero desde que su madre se había ido, había procurado entablar una mejor relación con su padre y si eso implicaba que el formulara las preguntas y Ryoma las respuestas, obviamente lo haría, su madre siempre lo había engañado diciéndole cosas malas de Ryoma y el como un baka se las había creído, Ryoma no pasaba mucho tiempo con el, puesto que Ryoma siempre viajaba mucho por los torneos de tenis y cuando estaba en casa se la pasaba entrenando, jamás había visto que Ryoma y Natalia se mostraran cariño, es mas casi podía decir que no podían estar en la misma habitación, es por esa razón que Yue no se acercaba a Ryoma a menos que estuviera Natalia, pero ahora que sabia toda la verdad, no había marcha atrás, amaba a su padre sobre todas las cosas y aunque había querido odiar a su madre sabia que no podría, al conocer mejor a su padre se dio cuenta de que éste era una excelente persona y no un completo baka como lo había hecho creer su madre.

-HMMM, era muy extraña- dijo Ryoma, en seguida todos los cabellos de su cuerpo se pararon, recordó cuando habían ido a la playa y se habían encontrado con el Rokkaku, ese día tuvieron que jugar voleibol, recordó cuando Sumire se había puesto ese traje de baño color rosa con bordes blancos, le dio un escalofrío, había olvidado todas esas veces en que se divertía como nunca, nunca pudo disfrutar tanto a comparación de cuando estaba en Seigaku.

-Papá, ¿Estas bien?, estas azul-

-Si, estoy bien- Sakuno comenzó a reír, Yue se le unió, se la estaba pasando muy bien en su estadía en Japón, y mas porque su padre había pedido a su agente que no lo molestara hasta que él se dignara a hablarle, no era que no le cayera bien el señor, es mas era uno de los agentes mas bondadosos que había conocido, pero KAMI, ESTABAN DE VACACIONES, y valla que su papá se las merecía.

-Mada mada dane- ninguno de los dos lo noto, pero Ryoma sonrió disimuladamente, jamás se había imaginado estar en esa situación, se arrepentía de no haber formado una bonita amistad con Sakuno e incluso algo mas que amigos, pero de alguna forma no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, puesto que ahora tenia mas interés en acercarse mas a Sakuno.

-Hay papá, es que tu cara fue muy graciosa, en que estabas pensando-

-Creo saberlo, no me digas que recordaste el día en que mi oba-san uso ese horrible traje de baño rosa- Ryoma volvió a ponerse azul. –Jajajaja, creo que si-.

Llegaron a casa de Momo, tocaron el timbre y esperaron, Ann fue la que abrió la puerta.

-Oh, por fin llegaron, Sakuno-chan te ves muy linda- lo decia por que Sakuno llevaba un lindo vestido azul claro, le llegaba a bajo de las rodillas, en la parte de arriba llevaba un escote redondo, iba peinada con una coleta alta con un listón blanco, unas zapatillas blancas y un lindo bolso azul.

-Hola Tachibana- dijo Ryoma cortante, aunque tenia que admitir que Sakuno si se veía realmente hermosa ante sus ojos.

-Hola Ryoma-sama, hola Yue-kun, gracias por traer a Sakuno, Momo no esta, fue a el supermercado, pero pueden tomar asiento en lo que Saku-chan y yo hacemos de comer, ¿Gustan algo de tomar?- al ver que los dos asintieron se dirigió a la cocina con Sakuno detrás.

-Uy, Sakuno-chan, creo que tienes nuevo pretendiente- al ver el sonrojo de Sakuno empezó a reír.

-Eso no es verdad- Sakuno cruzo los brazos sin poder evitar el ya visible sonrojo.

-Sakuno-chan, sé que no conozco muy bien a Ryoma- sempai, pero si se como es una cara enamorada- Sakuno se sonrojo todavía mas.

-Ann-chan, no lo se, no me puedo hacer ilusiones, tu conocías mis sentimientos cuando teníamos trece años, además, creí dejar eso en el pasado, Ryoma-kun hiso su vida y yo la mía, además yo no creo que Ryoma-kun quiera otra mujer en su vida, no se su verdadera historia pero se ve que sufrió y yo no quiero que le suceda algo mas- susurro, no quería que el ambarino escuchara, pero no fue el si no otro joven de doce años de ojos verdes.

-Hay Saku-chan, en verdad se ve que nunca lo olvidaste, se nota en tus ojos cuando lo ves, en fin creo que debemos llevar las pontas, antes de que se deshidraten- Yue rápidamente se fue a sentar a lado de un aburrido Ryoma.

-¿No ibas a ir por las pontas?- pregunto sin mirarlo.

-Perdón, pero quería ir primero al baño-

En seguida llegaron Ann y Sakuno, esta ultima con un gran sonrojo, les entregaron sus pontas y se dirigieron de nuevo para la cocina para empezar con los preparativos para la comida.

-Papá quería hacerte una pregunta- dijo Yue.

-Dime-

-¿Qué pasaría si yo te pidiera que te casaras con alguien- en ese momento Ryoma se atraganto con la ponta de uva que estaba tomando.

-Yue, ¿Por que esa pregunta?- lo miro algo sorprendido.

-Solo es una simple pregunta, pero responde ¿Lo harías?- lo miro con ojos sinceros.

-Depende- al ver que Yue lo miraba interrogante y no comentaba nada prosiguió -Depende de si la ame o no, y claro de que tu la aceptaras-

-Hmm- Ryoma volteo a verlo y vio que estaba sonriendo, desde hacia tiempo que sabia que Yue quería a alguien que se asemejara a una mamá, pero no sabia si estaba preparado para eso, a decir verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, Sakuno no seria tan mala elección, Yue parecía aceptarla, de hecho se había acercado mas que a otras mujeres y no es que lo aceptara pero desde que la vio lo confundió irremediablemente, lo estaba volviendo loco y sin enterarse, dejo esos pensamientos de lado y decidió mirar el televisor.

En una media hora llego Momoshiro, se unió a ver un partido junto con Ryoma y Yue, por otro lado Sakuno y Ann cocinaban sin parar de platicar, dieron las cuatro y los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

Todos estaban reunidos, se la estaban pasando muy bien riendo por las locuras de Eiji, el único que permanecía serio era Ryoma, que como la noche anterior, no le quitaba la mirada a Sakuno.

-Valla Ann, la comida quedo realmente buena- elogio Oishi.

-Oh, Sakuno me ayudo mucho, en realidad ella es la que cocino- dijo Ann mirando a Sakuno a lo lejos, esta ultima hablaba muy animadamente con Yue, al parecer se avían llevado bastante bien, desde el primer momento lo supo, además Yue parecía quererla para algo mas que su amiga si no como su "madre", Sakuno ya se avía ganado a Yue sin saberlo, ahora solo faltaba Ryoma, busco con la mirada a la pesadilla y hermoso sueño de su amiga y se sorprendió al encontrarlo mirando a Sakuno, esa mirada era… ¿alegre?, no lo sabia pero asi parecía, puesto que aparte de su mirada, tenia una sonrisa un tanto bobalicona, sonrió para si misma, era mejor de lo que creía.

-Y así fue como esa señora corrió a mi hermana de los baños públicos- termino de decir Eiji por lo que todos comenzaron a reír como locos.

-Oye Eiji, ¿Qué paso con Pirika? pensé que las cosas se habían solucionado- dijo Fuji con una sonrisa cínica, Eiji simplemente bajo la mirada apenado y entristecido, todos los demás dejaron de sonreír, jamas habían visto al Neko de Seigaku así, Naomi le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su marido, el cual rápidamente se sintió mal con lo que hiso e intento disculparse.

-Eiji, lo siento, con el amor no se juega- abrió sus ojos esmeralda.

-Oh, Fuji, no te preocupes esta bien, Pirika y yo simplemente nos estamos dando un tiempo- lo dijo con un hilo de vos, todos miraban a Eiji tristes. -Nya, esta fiesta no se hiso para estar tristes, ¡hay que disfrutar de la fiesta, NYA!- sorprendiendo a todos por su rápido cambio de humor, se echaron a reír.

La comida paso y comenzó a hacerse tarde, pero nadie parecía querer irse, todos estaban disfrutando tanto de la fiesta hasta que alguien toco la puerta. Ann fue a abrir enseguida y todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante la persona que avía llegado.

-Buenos noches Ann-chan, ¿Se encuentra Sakuno-chan?-dijo la voz.

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí maldito?- dijo Momoshiro enojado

**Continuara...**

_**holaa!, lamento tardarme tanto el subir el capitulo, pero es que muchas cosas se me juntaron, como los mugrosos Exámenes T.T, esta un poco corto y tiene algunas faltas de ortografía, pero bueno espero me perdonen esta :).**_

_**Aun así espero que les guste el capitulo, gracias por sus reviwes, bien ahora contesto:**_

_**yukki uzumaki: gracias por tu review :), la vdd espero que te guste el capitulo y que me perdonen por que es muy corto.**_

_**anikasukino 5d: todavía faltan muchas cosas por descubrir, pero créeme que tarde o temprano Ryoma-kun se dará cuenta y luchara con escudo y espada por Sakuno. Gracias por tu Review, y espero te guste el capitulo :D.**_

_**alice bezarius echizen: aqui están algunas de tus dudas :D, tengo de reconocer que se me había olvidado un poco lo de Sumire jeje, pero bueno ya lo arregle, espero te guste el capitulo, me disculpo por lo corte, gracias por tu review!**_

_**Caterin Echizen: al contrario, gracias por todos los consejos que me han dado, me han dado la capacidad de i mejorando con el tiempo :D, y bueno disculpa aceptada por no haberme dejado reviews, jajaja no te creas, me agrada que te haya gustado y bueno no dejes de leer que se pondra mas interesante jejeje :D, nos estamos leyendo a y por cierto, si a mi me cae un poco mal Tomoka, por eso la puse de mala ñaca ñaca ;D, bueno gracias por tu review :D y espero te guste este capitulo.**_

_**kim kui: tome tu consejo, la verdad entre Tomoka y Sumire todavia no sera revelada, pero estas en la zona tibia jejeje, algo paso pero tendras que esperar ñaca ñaca, **_

_**karly15: gracias por tu review, espero te guste este capitulo :D.**_

_**jenedithprincess: :D, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también te guste, aunque sea muy corto, leei tu fanfic y dejame decirte que esta bueno aunque al igual que yo, también tienes una que otra falta de ortografía jeje, bueno, gracias por tu review cuidate :D.**_

_**DULCECITO311: se pondrá todavía mas interesante, pero creo que tendremos que esperar, espero te guste el capitulo y si tienes razon es lindo ver a Ryoma apenado jejeje :D, gracias por tu review **_

_**JaviiChi: gracias por el consejo en vdd :D, a bienvenida jojo, bueno gracias por tu review y por leer mi fanfic.**_

_**gracias por sus concejos y reviews :D bueno, espero les guste y se preparen para el siguiente capitulo, lamento las faltas de ortografia pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero bueno a y otra cosa todavia no se muy bien cuando pueda subir el proximo capitulo, asi que porfa tengame pasiencia**_

**_bueno ahora si_**

_**nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**bye!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_hola, gracias por sus reviews,_**

**_espero les guste, bueno el principe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes,que lo disfruten, Pot no me pertenece_**

**_Los cambios del destino_**

**_Capitulo 9_**

**_Comida, visita sorpresa y otra sorpresa._**

Todos quedaron impresionados y molestos ante la persona que estaba en la puerta, Yue y Ryoma lo miraron extrañados ¿quien era ese tipo?. Momoshiro se le acerco y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa de cuadros que llevaba puesto el individuo, pero este ni se inmuto, ni siquiera pestañeo, solo miro con mucha tranquilidad a Momoshiro.

-Dime ¿Que diablos estas haciendo aquí August?- hablo casi escupiendo las palabras, termino de decir eso y apretó la mandíbula fuertemente.

-Ya te lo dije, solo vine aquí para hablar con Sakuno- dijo tranquilo, Ryoma sintió que una llama crecía en su interior.

-Para ti es Ryuzaki maldito- dijo Kaidoh, quien se acercó hasta ellos.

-No se metan, no vengo a molestar, solo quiero hablar con ella- Ryoma quien observaba intrigado, recordó a ese hombre en la conversación que tuvo con Momoshiro, recordó que ese hombre era el ex prometido de Sakuno.

-Tu no tienes nada que hablar con ella, creo que quedo muy claro cuando ella te dijo que no quería volver a verte- Momoshiro levanto su puño con intensiones de golpearlo pero algo lo detuvo.

-Basta Momoshiro-sempai- una voz pasiva se escucho por todo el lugar, en seguida Momoshiro volteo a ver quien era la que lo detenía y se asombro al ver a Sakuno en medio todos los ex titulares y sus novias y esposas, claro a excepción de Eiji, Yue y Ryoma, ella se veía con mirada serena y la barbilla en alto en señal de orgullo, Ryoma también se quedo asombrado ante la determinación de Sakuno que jama había visto desde que la conocía, ademas de que esa llama que había crecido se desvaneció.

-"_Valla, a madurado mucho y no es la misma niña tímida que conocí-_ pensó Ryoma, Yue observo a Ryoma y sabia lo que estaba pensando puesto que el mismo se sentía orgulloso de ella.

-Pero Saku-chan, él te hiso mucho daño, creí que no querías- pero fue interrumpido por ella.

-Se lo que izo, y que estuvo mal, pero eso ya no importa, si el vino asta aquí solo para hablar con migo, esta bien, lo escuchare- dijo caminando asta Momoshiro y August, su mano toco el brazo de Momoshiro para que soltara la camisa de August e intento relajarlo con éxito.

-Bien, vamos afuera- dijo asiéndose a un lado para que Sakuno saliera.

-Mmm, no, si vamos a hablar prefiero que sea en frente de mis amigos- dijo Sakuno pensativa y luego sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de August.

August se molesto pero decidió hablar.

-Como quieras, escucha, mi manager dijo que el día lunes hare una sesión de fotos y escuche que te iba a invitar a ti para que me acompañaras en esa sesión- dijo con un tono orgulloso que izo hervir la sangre de todos los presentes, incluso de Ryoma y eso que no lo conocía, pero el simple hecho de que ese miserable hirió a la mujer mas hermosa que conoció en su vida le molestaba.

-Mmm, no- Sakuno hablo sorprendiendo a todos, se recuperaron rápido y sonrieron orgullosos.

-¿Qué?, disculpa pero creo que tienes que hacerlo, si no tu fama se vendrá a bajo, si no lo haces yo podría hacer que eso pasara fácilmente preciosa- todos los presentes lo miraban con rabia, ¿Cómo podía amenazarla delante de ellos? O pero no se dejarían por ese maldito, iban a intervenir pero la misma Sakuno fue la que hablo.

-Escucha, solo quiero decirte una cosa, no me interesa- August no podía creer lo que escuchaba, de hecho nadie de los presentes lo asimilaba.

-¿Qué?, como que no te interesa, es tu carrera, ¿Qué pasaría si yo publicara en alguna revista algunas cosas feas- volvió a preguntar.

-Ya te lo dije, no me importaría que mi fama se viniera abajo, puesto que cuento con el apoyo de personas que realmente me quieren y no tendrían el valor de traicionarme, ¿Y tu August?, creí que te quedarías con Osakada, pero escuche que no fue asi, al parecer solo te utilizo para herirme, y te dio una patada rechazándote, ups, lo siento por ti, pero ya sabes, las cosas malas se pagan- sonrió orgullosa por lo que había dicho, ella no era asi, pero estaba harta de que la pisotearan cada vez que querían, tenia que demostrar su valor y dejar de acobardarse, estaba decidida a superar y rehacer su vida.

-Sakuno sabes que no puedes hacer eso, tu contrato dice que- fue interrumpido.

-Por favor, soy Ryuzaki para ti- dijo levantado la mano para que prosiguiera.

-Bien Ryuzaki, debes seguir el contrato- fue interrumpido por Momoshiro, se estaba cansando de eso.

-Ella dijo que no lo haría y no puedes obligarla, asi que si ya no queda nada más que decir, te pido de la manera mas cortes que te marches de mi casa- Escupió las palabras, trato de calmarse y por eso las palabras entre los dientes.

-Pero…-

-August, por favor deja de estar haciendo el ridículo y márchate de una vez- dijo Sakuno riéndose.

-Bien, me marcho, pero vas a saber de mi Sakuno Ryuzaki, algún día volverás de rodillas rogándome a que vuelva contigo- camino hacia la puerta, todos se echaron a reír ante las amenazas de August.

-Si, si, si, ya, adiós- antes de que el dijera algo mas le cerro la puerta en la cara, Sakuno volteo a ver a sus amigos y al ver sus caras comenzó a reír, todos tenían una cara de shock, no se la creían, Sakuno Ryuzaki, la nieta de la entrenadora, la tímida chica que se la pasaba sonrojándose cuando algún chico se le acercaba, esa misma chica la cual se había convertido en una hermosa mujer se había enfrentado contra un hombre, el cual alguna vez amó y ahora se estaba burlando de ellos.

-Sa… Sakuno-chan, ¿estas bien?- hablo Eiji, era uno de los mas sorprendidos, puesto que el y Momoshiro habían sido los que mas se acercaron cuando la amistad con Osakada y ella se vino a bajo, había tenido el placer de conocerla y ahora la admiraba, había cambiado tanto y todo era para bien.

-Si Eiji-kun, ¿Por qué me sentiría mal?-

-Po… Porque el vino aquí a amenazarte- Momo que estaba junto a Ann, tenia una cara de poker face.

-Jajaja, la verdad es que ya no me preocupa ese tonto, si él quiere hacer lo que dijo esta en todo su derecho de hacerlo, pero de una cosa estoy segura, sé que ustedes me apoyaran, además, e podido levantarme sola antes, que no lo haga ahora seria absurdo- dijo orgullosa de si misma.

-Valla Sakunito, has crecido mucho, bueno, ¿que esperamos?, este bebe tiene que alimentarse y además hay que celebrar que Ryoma Echizen al fin conoce a la fiera de Sakuno Ryuzaki- dijo Ann sabiamente y el ultimo comentario izo sonrojar a Sakuno hasta la raíz de su pelo.

-Yo no soy una fiera- dijo avergonzada, ante eso todos comenzaron a reír, Yue no rio sin embargo sonrió, Ann lo noto y supo lo que estaba pensando, Sakuno era perfecta para su padre, así que a Ann se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Yue puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dijo Ann sacándolo de su ensoñación, la miro con curiosidad un momento pero luego acepto.

-Esta bien- caminaron a la cocina mientras todos bromeaban, reían y se divertían.

Llegaron a la cocina, Yue tenia una intriga muy grande, ¿De que quería hablar Ann con el? Llegaron a la cocina y Ann fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Yue ¿te gustaría quedarte a dormir otra ves?- sonrió abiertamente, Yue solo la miro curioso, ¿a que venia esto?, Ann sonreía de oreja a oreja con los ojos cerrados, asi que no podía ver la cara interrogante de Yue.

-Valla creí que…- pero no completo la frase, eso izo que Ann lo mirara interrogante, asi que no se quedo con la duda.

-¿creíste que Yue?-

-Creí que seria algo más importante- Ann lo había subestimado, no debió, ahora sabia que Yue no era como otros chicos de su edad, el entendía cosas que otros no, era muy inteligente, tendría que decirle, la había descubierto, así que suspiro largamente.

-Bien, me descubriste, lo que yo quería era que Echizen llevara de nueva a Sakuno-chan a su casa- Yue sonrió, lo sabia y justamente eso era lo que estaba pensando, ahora estaba satisfecho por que una persona aparte de el quería que su padre estuviera con Sakuno y que por fin fueran felices juntos.

-Si, me encantaría quedarme a dormir- Ann ahora era la que lo miraba curiosa, decidió quedarse con su pregunta por que llego Momoshiro, ellos le dieron la escusa de que Yue quería una ponta de naranja pero no había y se habían puesto a platicar, Ann le contó a Momo sobre su plan y este se puso muy contento.

Así paso la comida y se había hecho tarde, los únicos que deban eran Ryoma y Yue, Sakuno y los dueños de la casa, el futuro matrimonio Ann y Momoshiro.

-Creo que ahora si debería irme a mi casa- dijo Sakuno mirando el reloj, pasaban de las diez de la noche.

-Echizen debería acompañarte de nuevo- dijo Ann mirando cómplice a Yue.

-Ann-chan yo no quiero molestar, además no es tan tarde- Ann la miro de forma negativa, pero Yue fue el que hablo.

-Papá, ¿Podría quedarme a dormir otra vez en casa de Ann-chan?-

-No- Ryoma contesto, el si quería llevar a Sakuno a su casa, pero no podía simplemente dejar a Yue o llevarlo con el, tendría que llegar al hotel en taxi y seria muy peligroso.

-Oh, vamos Ryoma, deja que se quede, de todos modos tendremos que acostumbrarnos a tener un niño en casa, puesto que viene uno dentro de poco, y no puedes dejar que la pobre de Saku-chan se valla sola a casa.

Suspiro cansado pero por dentro se moría de felicidad, -Esta bien, pero Yue pórtate bien- miro a Yue en forma negativa, se despidieron y se fueron, pero esta ves la que iba manejando era Sakuno, ella le había dicho que lo llevaría a su hotel primero.

-Gracias por traerme- dijo abriendo la puerta del auto, Sakuno solo sonrió, lo vio bajar y encendió el auto para marcharse a casa, lo que no noto era que el celular de Ryoma avía caído en el sillón de auto, puesto que Ryoma lo había colocado en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, este simplemente salió de allí y cuando Ryoma se dio cuenta Sakuno ya se había marchado, lo bueno era que no se había adentrado al hotel, suspiro exasperado, sabia que en cualquier momento su manager lo llamaría asi que decidió tomar una taxi, le dio las indicaciones del departamento de Sakuno.

Cuando llego, vio a Sakuno subiendo las escaleras para entrar al edificio en donde se encontraba su departamento, pero vio a un hombre caminar hacia ella, al parecer la llamo y ella volteo, no lo reconocía porque no podía ver su cara claramente, decidió esperar, el hombre que hablaba con Sakuno se tambaleaba como si estuviera tomado, Sakuno parecía un poco asustada pero no le dio mucha importancia hasta que el tipo agarro a la pequeña Sakuno del brazo e intentaba jalarla hacia lo que parecía era su auto, ella se retorcía, al parecer no quería ir con el y por eso peleaba, escucho que ella le decía que la soltara y por fin reconoció su rostro.

¡Era el mismo tipo que fue a la comida buscando a Ryuzaki!, ¿Qué hacia aquí?, Sakuno estaba alterada, eso solo quería decir una cosa, estaba en peligro, escucho otro reclamo de Sakuno.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡Estas borracho!, ¡Que me sueltes!- decidió correr con todas sus fuerzas al otro lado de la calle en donde se encontraban forcejeando, lo agarro de el cuello de la camisa y lo jalo con fuerza, esto hizo que August soltara a Sakuno y se tambaleara casi hasta caer, Ryoma se coloco enfrente de Sakuno para defenderla si algo malo pasaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto sin perder de vista al sujeto que se tambaleaba y se agarraba el cuello.

-Si, estoy bien, pero esta borracho- dijo agarrándose el brazo en la zona en la que August la había sujetado.

-Bien, llama a la policía- Ryoma dijo antes esquivar un puñetazo que iba directo a su cara, August lo intento de nuevo pero fallo, se descuido un momento y Ryoma lo golpeo en la cara tirándolo al suelo y con un hilo de sangre en la nariz.

-¡Maldito!, ¡¿Quién te crees tu para golpearme?!- dijo intentando pararse, se tambaleo y se lanzo a golpear a Ryoma, el cual se había descuidado para decirle a Sakuno que llamara a la policía, August golpeo a Ryoma en la cara y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Sakuno grito aterrorizada, corrió hasta su bolso el cual había sido arrojado cuando August la jalo del brazo, con manos temblorosas busco su teléfono, duro diez minutos buscándolo, estaba muy nerviosa, Ryoma y August se golpeaban fuertemente, cuando por fin lo encontró, marco el numero y llamo a la policía, explico lo que estaba sucediendo y le dijeron que llegarían en un momento, cuando colgó, su mirada se dirigió a los dos hombres que se peleaban a muerte.

-¡Basta, por favor, paren!- grito pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo, August golpeaba a Ryoma fuertemente, pero Ryoma no se quedaba atrás, a August se le había bajado la borrachera, después de un rato llego la policía, Sakuno les explico lo sucedido, aunque con algunos argumentos falsos, por ejemplo, que Ryoma había golpeado a Yue en defensa propia.

-Muchas gracias oficial- dijo Sakuno despidiendo a los policías, August fue detenido, seria llevado a la comandancia para ser interrogado y mínimo tendría una multa de 5,000 dólares.

-No es nada señorita, pero... ¿me daría su autógrafo?-Ryoma rodó los ojos y Sakuno sonrió complacida, los policías se retiraron no sin antes despedirse.

-Ryoma-kun, en mi departamento tengo un botiquín, vallamos a curar esas heridas- Ryoma apenas podía mantenerse de pie, asi que no dijo nada, Sakuno puso el brazo de Ryoma alrededor de su cuello, coloco su mano en su cadera y comenzaron a caminar.

Después de un recorrido lleno de quejidos ahogados por parte de Ryoma y regaños por parte de Sakuno, llegaron al departamento, Sakuno ayudo a Ryoma a sentarse lentamente en el sofá, le invito una ponta de uva, él no podía negarse, se la entrego y fue a buscar el botiquín. Luego de uno diez minutos de búsqueda, lo encontró y fue a la sala para curar las heridas de Ryoma.

-Ryoma-kun, no debiste golpearlo- dijo intentando calmar el ambiente tan tenso.

-Yo no fui el que empezó, además que diablos le ocurre- hizo un puchero gracioso que izo a Sakuno sonreír. El silencio volvió a reinar, pero este era diferente, era cómodo para ambos, Sakuno seguia limpiando las heridas de Ryoma, mientras este poco a poco iba quedando dormido, el dulce perfume de Sakuno lo adormecía, lo ultimo que vieron sus ojos fueron los tentadores labios de Sakuno.

Sakuno había quedado en shock, ¡¿Qué rayos había pasado?! Ryoma estaba apretando sus labios contra los de ella, la estaba… ¡la estaba besando!, tenia los ojos como plato, oyó un pequeño e imperceptible ronquido, lo movió y noto que estaba dormido, dios, a pesar de que estaba dormido besaba muy bien y se veía tan guapo, y aunque el beso fue escaso había sido el mejor que había tenido, se sonrojo hasta el cuero cabelludo, su mente estaba en blanco y temblaba de emoción, pero tenia que ocultar eso, puesto que él se había quedado dormido, nadie tenia que saberlo, lo acomodo en el sofá y busco una manta, lo arropo y suavemente toco su mejilla, tenia los labios separado y respiraba pasivamente.

-Ojala ese beso hubiera sido verdadero- dijo con sonrisa melancólica. Se dirigió a su habitación para descansar, lo que nunca supo es que desde el momento en que coloco la manta Ryoma se había despertado y había escuchado todo lo que había dicho, su lengua roso sus labias.

-Fresas- murmuro, él también se sentía muy feliz, sonrió para si mismo, se acomodó en el sofá y se quedo dormido de nuevo.

**Continuara...**

_**holaa!, lamento tardarme tanto el subir el capitulo, pero es que muchas cosas se me juntaron, espero les guste el capitulo :D, **_**_gracias por sus reviwes, bien ahora contesto:_**

_**yukki uzumaki: graciaas por tu review, espero ayas resuelto las dudas :D, espero te guste el capitulo.**_

**_AlizZ97: graciias por tu consejo :D, me sirven mucho, espero te guste este capitulo y no dejes de leerlos, y espero dejes un review :)_**

**_Jenni-Black: me agrada que te guste mi fic, espero te guste este capitulo, espero que no dejes de leerlo por que apenas comienza lo interesante :D, gracias por tu review_**

_**keylove14: Bienvenida, gracias por dejar tu review, y bueno entiendo que no hayas podido dejar tu review, eso pasa pero bueno, resueltas tus dudas :D, espero te guste el capitulo.**_

_**DULCECITO311: jajaja, acertaste con el ex prometido, pero quien sabe si con lo de Sumire si, lo averiguaras después, por eso no dejes de leer :D, gracias por tu review :D.**_

**_karly15: gracias por tu review, espero te guste este capitulo :D._**

_**anikasukino 5d: Si, gracias por entender, por eso aveces aborrezco la escuela, en fin gracias por tu review, espera la conti y que te guste el capitulo.**_

_**JaviiChi: jejeje, gracias por tu review, me encanta que te guste mi fic, e intentare que sea mas fluido, así que no dejes de leer, de nuevo gracias por tu review.**_

_**gracias por sus concejos y reviews :D bueno, espero les guste y se preparen para el siguiente capitulo, lamento las faltas de ortografia pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero bueno a y otra cosa todavia no se muy bien cuando pueda subir el proximo capitulo, asi que porfa tengame pasiencia**_

**_bueno ahora si_**

_**nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**bye!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_hola, gracias por sus reviews,_**

**_espero les guste, bueno el principe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes,que lo disfruten, Pot no me pertenece_**

**_Los cambios del destino_**

**_Capitulo 10_**

**_Sorpresas y el inicio de los problemas_**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, los rayos del sol entraban por el gran ventanal calándole hasta en lo mas profundo del iris, le dolía todo el cuerpo, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido, simplemente con solo tratar de recordar le dolía la cabeza, cuando termino de abrir los ojos, se sorprendió al ver que no estaba en su casa ni el hotel, miro hacia todos lados pero nada le parecía conocido, oyó un maullido, miro hacia abajo y vio una par de ojos dorados parecidos a los de el, era un gato himalayo, era parecido a su gato Karupin, lo levanto mirándolo, este era blanco y con las patas negras, lo miro extrañado, ¿Desde cuando Sakuno tenia un gato?, salio de sus pensamientos porque una vos que se le hacia familiar lo llamo.

-Valla, joven Echizen, que bien que ya despertó- volteo intrigado y observo a la anciana mujer que sonreía alegre, -Valla nos tenía preocupadas- dios, ahora recordaba en donde se encontraba.

-¿tenia?- pregunto inconscientemente, la anciana lo observo detenidamente, puesto que el ambarino tenia la mirada perdida, así que decidió contestar, tal ves le daría un empujón a ese muchacho lento en el amor.

-Por supuesto, la señorita Sakuno estuvo muy preocupada por usted, se la paso en vela toda la noche, y es que se preocupó mas al observar que le dio calentura (fiebre o como quieran llamarlo), la pobre no descanso lo suficiente, así que cuando llegue y ella me contó todo lo que sucedió, la mande a descansar- y no mentía, la pobre Sakuno después de irse a su habitación a cambiarse y a relajarse después de ese inesperado beso volvió a revisar a Ryoma, lo observo por un momento y se dio cuanta de que éste sudaba mucho, reviso inmediatamente su temperatura y vio que estaba muy caliente, rápidamente fue a la cocina por unas vendas y agua, remojo la venda y se la coloco en la frente a el hombre que atormentaba sus sueños, realmente le gustaba ese hombre, se quedo con el hasta las seis de la mañana, apenas y había pegado el ojo para dormir, llego su nana- sirvienta- amiga, le contó lo sucedido y en seguida su nana la mando a descansar, y antes de que Sakuno pusiera un pero, la nana le dijo que ella lo cuidaría, Sakuno quedo mas tranquila, se fue a su habitación y cerro la puerta. La anciana termino de hablar y quedo con cara de duda al ver el rostro sorprendido de Ryoma.

Dios, Sakuno había estado cuidándolo, cada ves se sorprendía mas al ver los cambios de Sakuno, ahora no sabia como reaccionar, ni sentir, por que desde que Momoshiro hablo de ella, se intereso de una manera impresionante, algo que no había hecho con ninguna otra mujer. Tenia que conocer más a Sakuno, sabia que ella había tenido sentimientos muy especiales por el, no sabia si esos sentimientos aun existían, pero creía que aun tenia esperanzas, ella seguía sonrojándose cuando estaba con el, el problema no solo era si Yue la aceptaría, era que estaba muy confundido por lo que estaba sintiendo, jamás se había sentido tan perdido, su corazón latía rápidamente cuando estaba con ella, se sentía nervioso, se molestaba cuando ella estaba con alguien mas, se alegraba cuando la veía sonreír y se sentía mal cuando ella estaba triste, le encantaba molestarla con su cabello, aunque sabia que desde que tenia 12 años le encantaba su cabello, claro también molestarla, quizás si no se hubiera ido a EUA y la hubiera conocido mejor, tal ves ahora seria completamente feliz y hasta hubiera formado una familia con ella, y si no hubiera conocido a Natalia y todas sus ambiciones, caprichos, cizañas, envidias, etc., etc., ahora que lo pensaba, jamás deseo tanto no haber conocido a Natalia como ahora, claro que si le dieran la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado la rechazaría, por que si no hubiera pasado lo que paso, Yue jamás hubiera nacido, y tenia que admitir que lo amaba.

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de la anciana.

-Lo siento joven Echizen, pero tengo que volver al trabajo, y es que si no lo hago la señorita Sakuno se enojara, bueno en realidad no es así ella es tan bueno que no podría ni siquiera matar una mosca, ella es un gran ejemplo de como es ser una gran artista, además de que la conozco desde que era una niña, hay sufrió tanto con la muerte de sus padres, y ahora con la muerte de Sumire se sintió muy mal, y peor, esa muchacha se sigue culpando por lo que ocurrió… -iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué?- sabia que Sakuno le había ocultado algo, no había hablado detalladamente de lo que paso el día en que Sumire Ryuzaki falleció, no quiso preguntar mas porque había visto la cara de angustia de Sakuno, pero ese sexto sentido le avía advertido que ella no había sido completamente sincera, el quería saber, ¿Qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió ese horrendo día? Y lo mejor es que tenia una oportunidad de saber, frente a él se encontraba una anciana muy habladora. –Disculpe ¿podría decirme que paso?- dijo mirando a la anciana, su mirada era muy penetrante, eso izo que la anciana se pusiera nerviosa.

-Ay, mire la hora que es, necesito lavar los trastes, y hacerle un rico desayuno, si, eso tengo que hacer- iba a caminar hacia la cocina pero una fuerte mano la detuvo, volteo a ver y se puso aun mas nerviosa.

-Discúlpeme señora, le pregunte algo- dijo algo molesto, pues por que la señora se la había pasando hablando y ahora que el quería saber que fue lo que sucedió ella decidía callarse, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver el cambio en el rostro de la anciana, este estaba serio y un tanto decidido, Ryoma estaba expectante, quería saber que era lo que tenia para decir.

-Lo siento joven Echizen, pero es que no me corresponde a mí hablar al respecto, estoy segura de que la señorita Sakuno se lo dirá algún día, lo único que tiene que hacer, es demostrarle que realmente le importa- explico la anciana dejando a Ryoma sorprendido y un poco molesto, pero tenia que admitir que la anciana tenia razón. –A por cierto puedes llamarme nana- sonrió satisfecha, "realmente espero que no insista mas, además, estoy segura de que para el será sencillo demostrarle a mi pequeña que se interesa por ella, es una buena chica y se ve a leguas que lo quiere, solo espero que sea correspondida, aunque… por ese interés que el siente por ella, bueno tal vez no se tarde mucho en aclarar sus sentimientos".

Suspiro resignado, sabia que no podría forzar a esa señora a hablar, quería saber, pero de algo estaba seguro, tenia que hablar con Sakuno. Estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos hasta que lo sacaron de estos.

-Disculpe joven Echizen, debo continuar con mi trabaja- dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Me tengo que ir- iba a caminar hacia la puerta pero la anciana se interpuso bloqueando su paso.

-Perdón joven Echizen, creo que lo más prudente es que coma algo antes de marcharse, además, la señorita Sakuno todavía no despierta, ella dijo que lo llevaría a casa de el señor Takeshi para recoger a su hijo y llevarlos al hotel- dijo seria.

Suspiro resignado, se notaba a leguas que esa señora no lo dejaría pasar, tenia que esperar, además tenia que verle el lado bueno, ella lo llevaría con Momo para recoger a Yue.

-Esta bien- se dirigió a el sofá y se sentó, la anciana sonrió satisfecha, la verdad es que ella había dicho una mentira, Sakuno jamás le había dicho que llevaría a Ryoma con Momo, eso era solo una escusa para que Ryoma no se fuera, además de que quería que los dos convivieran mas.

La anciana se dirigió hacia la cocina, pasaron aproximadamente veinte minutos, Ryoma cambiaba de canal, no había absolutamente nada en la televisión, apago la televisión aburrido, bostezó, se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, tenía un hambre de mil demonios, además, el olor que provenía de la cocina hacia que su estomago gruñera, adoraba la comida japonés, la había extrañado, odiaba los desayunos americanos, sobre todo cuando estaba casado, Natalia no sabia cocinar y lo que hacia terminaba en la basura, Natalia siempre insistía en contratar servidumbre, claro esta que él siempre se negaba, no le gustaba tener tanta gente en casa por lo que gracias a que Natalia no sabia cocinar y no tenían sirvientes, siempre pedían comida a domicilio, él no estaba la mayoría del tiempo en casa por los entrenamientos, las entrevistas, las sesiones para alguna revista de deportes, etc. por lo que siempre procuró comer en la calle, si se encontraba un café cerca, prefería comer ahí, no le importaba si Natalia se molestaba, no quería convivir mucho con ella puesto que no la amaba.

Entro a la pequeña cocina y observo a la anciana que cocinaba alegre, la anciana lo miro con ojos iluminados, no sabía a que se debía esa expresión, pero pronto lo sabría.

-Disculpe joven Echizen, ¿podría revisar si la señorita Sakuno sigue dormida? Ya casi esta el desayuno y necesito poner la mesa- esto ultimo lo dijo empujando levemente a Ryoma a la salida de la cocina, -Es la ultima puerta a la derecha, tiene una "S" de Sakuno- dijo con una risa pequeña, no sabia que hacer, tendría que entrar a la habitación de Sakuno.

Camino tranquilo hacia el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos, había tres puertas del lado derecho y una del lado izquierdo, supuso que esa puerta era el baño, en el fondo de el pasillo se encontraba una terraza o balcón, que por el momento estaba cerrado y como dijo la anciana, en la ultima puerta, del lado derecho se encontraba la habitación de Sakuno, toco tres veces, no recibió respuesta así que decidió entrar, poco a poco fue abriendo la puerta, en frente de la puerta, pegada a la pared, se encontraba la cama matrimonial, en la esquina frente a la cama, de el lado izquierdo, se encontraba una televisión encima una mesa de roble que hacia juego con los dos buros que había a cada lado de la cama de Sakuno, de el lado derecho se encontraba un closet, que a su vista era enorme, de el lado izquierdo se encontraba una gran ventana con cortinas blancas, a lado de la ventana se encontraba un tocador, este tenia todo tipo de perfumes, maquillaje, y una caja de música que le pareció haber visto en algún otro lado, el cuarto era grande pero su vista se centro en una cosa, Sakuno estaba en la cama, estaba tapada con una manta roja con cuadros negros, estaba acostada de lado izquierdo en posición fetal, su cabello se esparcía por toda la almohada, era muy largo, por lo mismo cubría gran parte de su hombro y cuello, a lado de ella se encontraba su ordenador portátil (laptop, computadora o como quieran llamarle), en el buro había una lámpara, un despertador y una taza de café que parecía estar frío, la televisión estaba encendida, poco a poco se fue acercando, la contemplo por un largo tiempo.

"_Es muy bonita… pero que estas pensando, pero es verdad es como un ángel, mi ángel" _sonrío para si, Sakuno respiraba pasivamente, daba, de ves en cuando suspirosa leves, con sus dedos roso suavemente una de las rosadas mejillas de Sakuno, su piel era tan suave y tersa, Sakuno murmuro algo que no logro entender, fue un susurro casi imperceptible, Ryoma temió que ella despertara, pero al ver que esta solo se acomodaba sin inmutarse ni enterarse de lo que estaba pasando fuera de sus sueños se tranquilizo, la contemplo otro rato, sus ojos recorrieron todo su rostro, no queriendo perderse ningún detalle de esa inocente cara, sus ojos se clavaron en los rosados labios de la menor de las Ryuzaki, poco a poco se fue acercando.

Sus caras estaban tan cerca, solo hacían falta algunos centímetros para juntar sus labios, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones, faltaba poco…

Un fuerte ruido se escucho desde la cocina, se incorporo rápidamente, estaba asustado, ¿Qué pasaría si Sakuno despertara y lo viera en su habitación?, Sakuno no despertó, pero si había cambiado de posición, Ryoma salió de la habitación lentamente para no despertarla, fue directo a la cocina de donde provino el ruido.

La anciana estaba parada a lado de un jarrón roto, rápidamente se disculpo, fue por una escoba y empezó a recoger los pedazos rotos del jarrón rosa.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo esta la señorita Sakuno?- pregunto con sonrisa picara.

-Dormida- ignoro olímpicamente la mirada que le dirigía la anciana.

La anciana iba a preguntar algo más, pero una voz familiar los interrumpió.

-Nana, que estas…- Ryoma y la anciana voltearon asustados, cuando el ambarino puso los ojos en Sakuno se sonrojo y sorprendió, y bueno no era el único, Sakuno estaba sonrojada hasta las raíces, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca también, tratando de formular palabra.

No quería demostrar que estaba sorprendido ni avergonzado, así que decidió tomar su postura seria de siempre, además de molestar a la inocente de Sakuno.

-¿ Así recibes a todas tus visitas?- la miro de arriba a bajo, de manera muy cínica, Sakuno se sonrojó mas, y es que ella no se había dado cuanto de como estaba vestida, además de que pensaba que Ryoma seguiría dormido o se abría ido por Yue, ella llevaba un short muy corto de color rosa pastel, una blusa de tirantes fucsia, tenia el pelo suelto y desordenado y estaba sin zapatos, ella intento hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, decidió darles la espalda y correr hacia su habitación para cambiarse.

-Uff, esta niña no cambia, sigue siendo igual de distraída, espero que encuentre alguien que le haga saber que ella no tubo la culpa de la muerte de Sumire-san, si no esa tipa de el lunar- dijo abrumada, Ryoma se sorprendió ante la declaración de la nana, -Ups, creo que hable de mas, en fin terminare de poner la mesa- Sakuno salió unos minutos después, llevaba unos jeans pegados hasta los tobillos, una blusa negra con flores rosa coral, llevaba unos zapatos bajos color piel con un pequeño moño y traía recogido el pelo en una cola alta, a los ojos de Ryoma se veía hermosa, últimamente eso era lo que rondaba en su cabeza.

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo Sakuno sentándose en la mesa para desayunar, Ryoma la siguió, estaban comiendo silenciosamente, ninguno de los dos hablaba y la nana se había ido a comprar unas cosas al supermercado, el silencio era cómodo pero no para una persona, Sakuno estaba muy nerviosa, desde que salió de su habitación y lo vio con su nana se le vino a la mente el beso accidental que la noche anterior ocurrió.

Estaba tan nerviosa que ni si quiera podía levantar la vista para ver lo que el ambarino estaba haciendo, trago fuerte, su corazón latía a mil por hora, no quería levantar la mirada pero tenia que hacerlo, poco a poco su mirada se iba levantando y no tardo en sonrojarse mas al observar que Ryoma la miraba sin apartar la mirada ni un poco, pero decidida solo pensó en no dejarse intimidar por Ryoma, el problema era que noto que esa mirada no era fría, si no que ésta tenia un brillo extraño, en el momento pensó que era una mirada de cariño y un toque de lujuria, pero de inmediato descarto la idea, no la pudo descifrar, Ryoma no se movía, él estaba en un estado de inconsciencia solo por observar como Sakuno movía la cabeza en forma de negación, se preguntaba el que estaría pensando Sakuno en ese momento, salió de sus pensamientos por que ella se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, volvió para recoger las cosas, Ryoma solo observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, se veía muy hermosa, no quería perderse ningún detalle de ella, quería conocerla mas, algo que no izo cuando tenia 12 años.

-Bien, creo que debemos ir por Yue- dijo la de ojos carmesí en la puerta de la cocina mirando su reloj de muñeca, camino hasta la puerta de el departamento, la abrió y volteo a verlo, incitándolo a salir, se quedo parada en la puerta, Ryoma asintió y se paro de la silla del comedor, camino hasta Sakuno con las manos en los bolsillos, Sakuno no supo reaccionar, así que no movió ni un pelo, Ryoma la observo con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, sonreía divertido al ver la cara paralizada de Sakuno, paso a un lado de ella y hablo.

-Te ves muy linda, aunque aun tienes el cabello demasiado largo- Sakuno se estremeció ante lo dicho por el ambarino, o dios que alguien le dijera que estaba soñando, la había dicho linda, estaba paralizada pero fue sacada de su ensoñación por una voz muy grave.

-¿Te quedaras parada ahí?- pregunto Ryoma impaciente, si bien es cierto que él también se había quedado embobado mirando la hermosa figura de Sakuno, no lo iba a admitir, además de que el también salió de su ensoñación por una señora a la cual le estorbaba el paso, si no hubiera sido por esa señora, se hubiera quedado admirándola por horas, no sabia que era este sentimiento, pero le gustaba y lo disfrutaba.

Sakuno se dio la vuelta y camino a un pasándolo Ryoma la alcanzo y se puso a su lado derecho, él era mucho mas alto que ella, por lo que él podía mirarla de reojo perfectamente bien, así que de vez en cuando la miraba, caminaron hasta el ascensor y en ese trayecto todos los residentes de el edificio los observaban extasiados y sorprendidos, los residentes de el edificio casi no conocían a Sakuno, pues casi todos eran ancianos de la clase alta e incluso eran de la media, ninguno de ellos se había tomado la molestia de hablar con ella, por lo que algunos pensaban que era una engreída y que ningún hombre, a pesar de que era muy bella, la querría por su actitud y otros pensaban que era muy inocente para conseguir un buen hombre, esto ultimo lo pensaban las ancianas solteronas que se la pasaban rumoreando infinidad de cosas, siempre en torno a Sakuno o a algunos de los pocos residentes jóvenes, la verdad era que Sakuno a veces no salía o a veces estaba fuera de casa y cuando no estaba era solo por el trabajo, sesiones, entrevistas, cenas, e incluso fiestas, era ese el problema por el que muchos pensaban que era rara o antisocial. Por lo que todos se sorprendieron al ver al galán que acompañaba a la inocente Sakuno. Las ancianas solteronas los miraban con ensoñación, para ellas eran una pareja muy linda, incluso alguna que otra señora menor de cincuenta años intentaba coquetear con Ryoma, pero este estaba mas entretenido viendo el caminar de Sakuno, en cambio los señores, pensaban que ella era muy hermosa e inocente para un galán de portada de revista, no la querían con cualquiera.

En fin, salieron del edificio y subieron al mustang de Sakuno, ella conducía, era su auto después de todo, en todo el trayecto el silencio era abrumador pero cómodo al mismo tiempo, él solo se dedicaba a observarla por el rabillo del ojo, sus ojos viajaron hasta los delicados labios que en ese momento tenían brillo labial, en le momento que despertó no se había acordado de nada, pero ahora que lo pensaba, se le vino a la mente el cálido rose que sintió cuando se empezó a quedar dormido, se había despertado y había abierto un poco los ojos, ella no lo vio, sus ojos estaban entre cerrados, pero aun así pudo disfrutar del rose, observo como Sakuno lo acomodaba, lo cubría con la manta y se iba a su habitación, el en ese momento solo pensaba en lo dulces que se sentían los labios de ella, llegaron a la casa de Momoshiro, tocaron el timbre y esperaron a que alguien abriera la puerta, Momo fue quien los recibió, y se sorprendió al ver la cara de Ryoma, pues este tenia un ojo morado, una pequeña cortada en el labio, y un pequeño moretón en una mejilla.

-JAJAJA, que fue lo que te paso, Jajaja- rió a carcajadas, no podía creer que el famoso Ryoma Echizen fuera golpeado, solo una pregunta quedaba sin respuesta, ¿Quién lo había golpeado?, no se atrevió a preguntar, Ryoma solo le mando una mirada asesina y Sakuno se sonrojo, Momo al ver la cara de ambos volvió a reír, y Ann, al oír las carcajadas de su prometido, salió a averiguar que era lo que le provocaba tanta gracia, quedo totalmente anonadada al observar las heridas de Ryoma.

-Echizen-kun, ¿Quién te izo eso?- dijo Ann, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Momo, este dejo de reír para sobarse la cabeza.

-Esto fue por… por culpa de August- dijo Sakuno sin levantar la vista y jugando con sus manos. La pareja se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la menor de las Ryuzaki, en seguida los hicieron pasar, Ann preparo unos bocadillos, Ryoma pregunto por Yue y Momo le contesto, se había levantado muy temprano, pero después de desayunar, se fue a ver la televisión y se quedo completamente dormido, Ann volvió a preguntar sobre los sucedido la noche anterior, Sakuno, avergonzada contó cada detalle de la historia, Ryoma solo estaba entretenido al escuchar la melodiosa vos de Sakuno, no dejaba de pensar en esa cálida sensación que había tenido cuando sus besos se rosaron, o cuando estuvo a punto de besar a Sakuno en su habitación, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubieran besado?, Sakuno no debía enterarse de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, tenia que esperar y averiguar los sentimientos de Sakuno.

Todos estaban platicando animadamente.

-Iré por mas bocadillos- Ann llamo a Sakuno para que la acompañara a la cocina, pero no fueron justamente a esta, Ann la llevo a el cuarto en donde Yue dormía tranquilamente. Permanecieron fuera de la habitación por un tiempo.

-Ann, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Ann no contesto, simplemente abrió la puerta poco a poquito, empujo a Sakuno dentro y cerro la puerta, Ryuzaki se acercó a Yue, quien estaba dormido en la cama tapado con una manta azul petróleo, la tele permanecía encendida, Sakuno se sentó a un lado de él, era tan parecido a Ryoma, ojala ella hubiera sido algo importante para el, sabia que Ryoma la había olvidado, ella siempre miraba sus partidos y entrevistas en televisión, nunca pudo olvidarlo como quería y ahora que estaba allí, en Japón, su amor por el volvió y se izo mas fuerte, simplemente había permanecido oculto, acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Yue con la yema de sus dedos, nunca de se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde la puerta.

Ann había salido de la habitación y se dirigió casi corriendo a la sala, llamo a Ryoma y casi lo jalo, le dijo que debía checar a Yue por que lo había visto moverse mucho, Ryoma intrigado la siguió, ella lo dejo fuera de la habitación y se marcho a la cocina, Ryoma empezó a abrir la puerta suavemente para no despertar a Yue, pero clara fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Sakuno dentro de la habitación sentada en la orilla de la cama, observo dejando la puerta en el punto en que solo podía ver con un ojo, podía ver a Sakuno acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Yue, se veían muy bien, porque parecían madre e hijo, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar las cosas, estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Sakuno, y esta parecía no haberlo olvidado, lo demostraba en cada una de sus actitudes, cuando se sonrojaba, cuando lo miraba a los ojos con ternura o simplemente apartaba la mirada, la quería con el, veía entretenido como Sakuno mostraba un cariño asombroso hacia Yue, Sakuno susurro algo que no pudo entender, puso agudos sus oídos y por fin entendió lo que ella quería decir.

-Eres muy parecido a tu padre, me hubiera gustado ser tu mamá- dijo Sakuno, Ryoma se sorprendió con lo que dijo, era una fuerte declaración por parte de ella, la vio besar la mejilla de Yue, levantarse de su lugar y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Él se asustado al pensar en ser descubierto, se dirigió a la puerta de enfrente, la abrió, entro y espero a que Sakuno saliera de la habitación en la que dormía Yue, cuando Sakuno se marcho a la sala, Ryoma salió de su escondite, entro en donde estaba Yue, lo miro dormir, y vio la marca de el brillo labial de Sakuno, acaricio la mejilla de Yue, sonrió con ternura, se dirigió a la puerta y salió, volvió a la sala encontrándose a Momo y a Ann con una gran sonrisa.

-En donde estabas Echizen- dijo Momo con un tono de picardía, Ryoma solo encogió los hombros y dijo:

-Fui al baño- fue cortante y un poco frío, su mirada se dirigió a Sakuno, esta tenia una mirada perdida, se veía un rastro de felicidad.

La tarde continúo entre pláticas y risas, después de un rato Yue despertó y se les unió, este le pregunto a Ryoma que había pasado, este claramente le dijo la verdad, y así pasaron el rato.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Ryoma parándose de el sofá rojo de la sala.

-Hay, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Yue triste, Momo y Ann se habían convertido en una familia para el, sabia que podía contar con ellos para muchas cosas, incluso estaban de acuerdo en unir a Ryoma y a Sakuno, era por eso que no quería marcharse.

-Por que si, es tarde- dijo Ryoma, a lo que todos en la sala se levantaron de sus lugares.

-No se vallan, amm… ¿Qué les parece si vamos al parque?- dijo Ann sonriente, a Yue se le ilumino la cara, miro a Ryoma con ojitos de gato, Ryoma, ante esto no pudo negarse, Sakuno sonrió.

-Esta bien- salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia un parque que estaba a la vuelta de la casa de Momo. El parque era grande y frondoso, era primavera y los arboles de Sakura florecían, se veía hermoso, Yue estaba enamorado de lo que sus ojos veían era el paisaje mas hermoso que había visto.

-Valla es realmente bonito- dijo en un susurro Yue, a lo que Sakuno sonrió, Yue y Sakuno iban en frente, Ryoma en medio y el futuro matrimonio atrás, se acercaron a una mesa con algunas bancas de cemento, se sentaron a disfrutar del paisaje.

-¿Quieren un helado?- pregunto Momo esperanzado, Ann le dio un codazo, Momoshiro nunca iba a cambiar, seguía siendo igual de tragón que siempre.

-Yo voy, solo díganme de que quieren su helado- se ofreció Sakuno, ella siempre era tan amable con todos, incluso, en el trayecto de la casa de Momo hasta el parque le habían pedido muchos autógrafos, y ella había aceptado, ella siempre estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sakuno-chan, si quieres yo te acompaño- dijo Yue sonriendo.

-Claro- Sakuno le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien, yo quiero uno de chocolate- dijo Momo casi babeando.

-Yo quiero uno de vainilla… no, mejor uno de fresa… no, mejor de chocolate, o sabes que, mejor de los tres- dijo Ann riendo, Momo solo la miro sonrojado, esos antojos de el embarazo eran terribles.

-¿Y tu Ryoma-kun?- Sakuno volteo a verlo, él estaba serio, mas serio de lo normal, ella se tenso al instante, pero se tranquilizó al verlo sonreír levemente.

-Yo quiero una ponta- Ryoma metió sus manos a los bolsillos y bostezo, Sakuno sonrió y se llevo a Yue hasta la heladería, mientras platicaban y caminaba, un hombre con capucha negra, salió de la nada, con un cuchillo en mano, amenazo a Sakuno de entregarle el dinero que llevaba, ella temerosa le dijo que no llevaba nada, Yue trato de defenderla pero fue empujado por el sujeto, Yue callo al piso, el asaltante quiso herirlo con el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano, no lo logro por que Sakuno se interpuso, ella tomo el cuchillo con su mano, tomándolo en la navaja, cortándose, gimió de dolor pero no se dio por vencida.

-¡Yue!, ¡levántate y pide ayuda!- grito Sakuno asustada, tenia miedo, no por ella si no por Yue, rápidamente se puso de pie y empezó a correr, se detuvo a observar la situación, el asaltante furioso por eso, empujo a Sakuno hiriéndola a un costado de él abdomen, fue una simple cortada, no tan profunda, pero si lo suficiente para hacerla sangrar, el sujeto volteo y miro a Yue con ojos de odio, Sakuno estaba sangrando mucho, pero aun así estaba en pie, tomo el gorro de la sudadera de el asaltante y lo detuvo antes de que este corriera, -¡Yue, corre!- asustado, Yue corrió, el asaltante volvió a empujar a Sakuno al piso, y siguió a Yue, Yue atravesó la calle sin fijarse a los lados, un carro apareció…

-¡YUE!- Sakuno grito aterrada...

**Continuara...**

**_Jajaja, lo deje otra ves en lo mas interesante, soy mala, jajaja, bueno, siento tardarme en subir el capitulo, pero ustedes ya saben la razón D, espero les guste el capitulo :D, _**_**gracias por sus reviwes, bien ahora contesto:**_

_**AlizZ97: muchas gracias por tu review jejeje, espero te guste este capitulo, apenas empieza la acción así que no dejes de leer.**_

**_jenedithprincess: gracias por leer mi fanfic, y por tu reviwe :D_**

_**Akari Konomi: gracias por tu reviwe, y por leer mi fanfic, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este capitulo.**_

**_Bloddy cherry: gracias por tu reviwe, y bienvenida :D_**

**_Caterin Echizen: gracias por tu reviwe, ademas me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este te guste._**

**_DULCECITO311: y no te equivocas en lo que escribes, jajaja, tienes razón, el ex de Sakuno no la dejara así de fácil, pero para averiguarlo pasara algun tiempo :D, me alegra que te haya gustado el beso jajaja, ya me imagino la cara de Sakuno cuando ocurrio, jajaja, faltan algunas cosas por descubrir así que no dejes de leer._**

_**yukki uzumaki: jajaja gracias por no dejar de leer mi historia y por dejar siempre tu reviwe, jajaja**_

**_karly15: _**_** gracias por tu review, espero te guste este capitulo :D.**_

**_anikasukino 5d: gracias por tu review, espera la conti y que te guste el capitulo._**

_**gracias por sus concejos y reviews :D bueno, espero les guste y se preparen para el siguiente capitulo, lamento las faltas de ortografía y ademas, no se preocupen, todavía falta para llegar al fina.**_

**_bueno ahora si_**

_**nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**bye!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_hola, gracias por sus reviews,_**

**_espero les guste, bueno el principe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes,que lo disfruten, Pot no me pertenece_**

**_Los cambios del destino_**

_**Capitulo 11:**_

_**Accidente y culpa.**_

-¡YUE!, ¡OH DIOS MIO!- grito a terrada la ver como el pequeño era arrollado por un auto rojo, el asaltante, al presenciar el accidente, salió corriendo, Sakuno asustada, se levanto como pudo y camino hacia donde la gente se acumulaba, el conductor bajo de el auto igual de asustado, Sakuno llego hasta Yue, quien estaba tirado e inconsciente. -¡YUE, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!, ¡YUE!, ¡OH DIOS!, ¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!, ¡RAPIDO!- grito Sakuno aterrada, el conductor de el vehículo, rápidamente saco su teléfono celular y llamo a el hospital, Sakuno lloraba sin parar, no pensaba en nada mas, quería que despertara y que la mirara con esos hermosos ojos verdes gatunos, unos minutos después, llego la ambulancia, Yue fue acostado en una camilla y lo subieron a el vehículo, estuvieron checando sus signos vitales, Sakuno, que estaba en shock por lo sucedido, fue llevada a la ambulancia para curar sus heridas, la ambulancia se puso en marcha en dirección al hospital.

OoOoOoOoO

Por otro lado, el futuro matrimonio Takeshi y Ryoma, conversaban sobre lo que el ambarino había estado haciendo en América.

-Oigan, no es por incomodar pero… ¿no creen que Yue-kun y Saku-chan se están tardando mucho?- dijo Momo tranquilo, sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras, Ryoma se quedo inquieto, era verdad, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban esperando?

-Tienes razón, pero tal ves se distrajeron, Sakuno-chan tiene muchos fans, quizá se quedaron firmando autógrafos- dijo Ann, tratando de calmar la intranquilidad de Ryoma.

-Tal vez- dijo Momo dándole la razón a su futura esposa.

OoOoOoOoO

Sakuno estaba en la sala de esperas, veía como las enfermeras iban y venían, pero ninguna se detuvo a explicarle lo que paso.

Saliendo de su shock, decidió llamarle a Ryoma para que viniera a el hospital cuanto antes, el problema era que no tenía el número de Ryoma, desesperada busco el número de Momoshiro.

Marco, sonó tres veces.

-Por favor Momo-sempai, contesta- dijo desesperada, después de cinco tonos Momoshiro contesto.

-_Moshi Moshi- _dijo una voz grave al otro lado del teléfono.

-Momoshiro-sempai, soy Sakuno- dijo Sakuno en un hilo de vos.

-_Sakuno-chan ¿Dónde están?, los estamos esperando desde hace dos horas_- dijo Momoshiro interrogante, poniendo mas nerviosa a Sakuno.

-Momoshiro-sempai, estoy en el hospital, algo paso- dijo Sakuno sollozando.

-_¿Qué?, ¿Sakuno-chan, que fue lo que pasó?- _dijo Momo asustado.

-Por favor Momo-sempai, no puedo hablar ahora, vengan a el hospital XXXX- dijo Sakuno aun sollozando, aun quedaban rastros de el shock.

-_Vamos para allá-_Momo colgó el teléfono, Sakuno suspiro, aun estaba muy preocupada por lo que estaba pasando, apenas y había podido reaccionar cuando el asaltante llego, lo que mas le preocupaba era la reacción de Ryoma, la odiaría por no haber cuidado a Yue.

OoOoOoOoO

Momoshiro, después de colgar el teléfono, volteo a ver a Ryoma con cara preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede Momo-sempai?- dijo Ryoma irritado, tenía un mal presentimiento desde que Yue y Sakuno se fueron, además de que había sentido una presencia extraña que los había estado siguiendo desde que salieron de casa de Momo.

-Sakuno-chan y Yue están el hospital- dijo ayudando a levantar a Ann, para ella ya no era tan fácil moverse, claro con siete meses de embarazo tenia que cuidarse.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió?- Ryoma se levanto de su lugar y se enfrento a Momo, serio pero también se veía un deje de preocupación.

-Sakuno-chan no me dijo, pero aun así debemos ir al hospital, se oía preocupada y desesperada, esperen aquí, iré corriendo por el auto- Momo corrió hasta que se perdió en una esquina.

Ryoma estaba preocupado, Ann estaba en silencio, ella también estaba preocupada puesto que Sakuno era una de sus mejores amigas y se había encariñado mucho con Yue, era como un sobrino para ella, observo a Ryoma y ella pudo notar la preocupación en su rostro, él estaba rígido sin alguna expresión, miraba al suelo como si este tuviera algo mas importante, se preguntaba que era lo que había pasado, Sakuno podría ser despistada, torpe y tímida, pero si de algo estaba segura es que ella cuidaba mas las cosas que no eran suyas y que hablar de Yue, sabia que Sakuno lo quería mucho a pesar de solo conocerlo hace días, esperaron cinco minutos cuando llego Momoshiro en un auto color azul petróleo. Momoshiro ayudo a subir a Ann en la parte del copiloto, Ryoma se subió en la parte de atrás, y Momo en la parte del piloto, se movieron directo al hospital.

Por otro lado, Sakuno se encontraba muy nerviosa, que explicación le daría a Ryoma, no le saldrían las palabras de la boca, no podría decirle todo lo que paso de una sola y comenzaba a quedarse muda, estaba entrando en shock, ya no sabia que pensar, solo estaba sentada en una banca de color azul, estaba muy pálida, además de las heridas que había sufrido, las cuales había ocultado para que Ryoma, Momo o Ann no las notaran, era absurdo pero no quería que se preocuparan por ella cuando Yue estaba siendo atendido por especialistas, y rlla pensaba que todo era culpa suya, así es, ella se culpaba por lo que había sucedido.

Después de que llamo a Momoshiro, se había puesto más nerviosa. Había pasado media hora cuando llegaron.

-Sakuno-chan ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- dijo Momo alterado, y mas al verla sentada con la cara pálida, temblando débilmente, con la mirada hacia el suelo, y sin poder moverse.

-…- Sakuno no contesto, parecía estar en otro lugar, por que parecía no escuchar a Momo.

-Sakuno, ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?!- Momoshiro pregunto impaciente, agito a Sakuno débilmente, haciendo que Sakuno volviera en si.

-Momo, tranquilo- dijo Ann comprensiva.

-Momo-sempai, Yue… a Yue… lo atropellaron- dijo con la mirada perdida, Ryoma la observo, tratando de descubrir lo que pensaba, obviamente estaba molesto, había dejado que Yue se fuera con Sakuno por que la creía responsable.

-Sakuno-chan, explica que fue lo que paso por favor, ¡no te quedes callada!- decia Momoshiro agitando mas a Sakuno.

-Takeshi, ya basta- dijo Ann un poco molesta por la impaciencia de Momo. Ryoma estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por el medico…

-Familiares de Yue Echizen- dijo el medico revisando una lista y observando a las personas que permanecían en la sala de espera, Ryoma se acercó a él, y Sakuno quien al oír la voz del medico reacciono y se levanto de su asiento. En seguida siguió a Ryoma, estaba parada justo detrás e el.

-Soy yo- dijo el ambarino con un toque de desesperación y molestia, -Cómo esta mi hijo- no estaba preguntando, sonó mas como una orden.

-El esta bien, esta estable, se esguinzo la pierna derecha y se lastimo la muñeca izquierda, además de algunos rasguños, además del trauma del accidente…- iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por Sakuno, quien desesperada intento explicarle a Ryoma lo ocurrido.

-Ryoma-kun…- dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ryoma para que esta volteara a verla, pero cuando el volteo fue muy diferente a como ella pensaba que seria, la mirada de Ryoma reflejaba odio, frustración, preocupación, decepción, y miles de sentimientos descubiertos, Sakuno se asusto y dio un paso hacia atrás, en ese momento, ella se sintió como la peor persona del mundo, recordó el momento en que Sumire murió. Ryoma al verla asustada le dijo.

-Ryuzaki, solo… aléjate- Sakuno bajo la mirada, Ryoma la miro por unos segundo, después volteo a ver a el medico.

-El acaba de despertar, ¿Quiere verlo?- pregunto el hombre.

-Hmp- fue su respuesta, el doctor le indico la habitación a la cual debía entrar para conversar con Yue.

Poco a poco abrió la puerta de la habitación, era de noche afuera, pero la habitación estaba muy iluminada, la puerta se abrió completamente dejando ver a Yue acostado en una cama con sabanas blancas, estaba acostado mirando hacia la ventana, observaba las estrellas y uno que otro avión que era apenas visible, estaba comenzando a llover, Yue sintió que alguien lo observaba, así que rápidamente volteo a la puerta, en donde se encontraba Ryoma con una expresión seria y molesta, pero también angustiada, preocupada y triste, Yue sabia que Ryoma había hecho algo malo, seguro había hablado sin pensar, algo que se le había escapado decir o hacer por la situación que estaban pasando y enseguida se le vino algo o mas bien alguien a la mente, "Sakuno-chan".

-Papá, que hiciste- Ryoma lo miro sorprendido, no podía ocultarle nada a su hijo, Yue lo conocía más que el mismo, pero no podía decirle que había hecho sentir mal a la única mujer que le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Nada- dijo tratando de disimilar la sorpresa, se acercó al lado derecho de la cama, jalo un banco de madera que estaba a un lado de la pared, lo acomodo cerca de la cama y tomo asiento, lo que no sabia era que Yue lo había estado mirando, analizándolo, rápidamente Yue descubrió que, efectivamente, había lastimado a Sakuno y no importaba la manera, si no, que ella no había tenido la culpa, al contrario, ella lo había salvado. Suspiro frustrado, cerrando los ojos y bajando la mirada, Ryoma solo lo miro.

-Dime papá, ¿Qué le dijiste a Sakuno?- Ryoma quedo aun mas sorprendido, ¿Cómo era que su hijo predecía tan bien lo que hacia?

-¿Por qué piensas que yo…- no termino de preguntar pues fue interrumpido por Yue.

-Te conozco papá, por favor, dime que le dijiste- dijo volteándolo a ver esperando una respuesta, seguro su papá la había culpado de lo que paso y si no se equivocaba, Sakuno no le diría nada por miedo y vergüenza, y no dudaba que hasta ella misma se culpara de lo que paso.

-Yo…- al ver el rostro impaciente de Yue decidió decirle la verdad, el seguía pensando que la culpa de todo era de Sakuno, ella estaba al cuidado de Yue, lo que el no sabia era que un ladrón casi los mataba, básicamente había juzgado sin saber los hechos, -Esta bien, te lo diré, solo… le dije que se alejara- no levantó la mirada, ahora que reflexionaba sabia que había cometido un error, pero no podía echarse atrás, lo dijo por "proteger" a Yue.

-Papá ¿Por qué lo dijiste?- en el clavo, Yue pregunto pero ya imaginaba la respuesta, su padre culpaba a la pobre de Sakuno por el accidente.

-Yo solo… Yue, ella tubo la culpa, te deje a su cargo y mira lo que…- fue interrumpido por Yue.

-¡No es cierto!- Ryoma lo miro extrañado, ¿Por qué Yue reacciono así , el flequillo de Yue tapaba su mirada, apretaba los puños y tenia la cabeza agachada. –No es cierto- repitió en un susurro casi audible. –Ella solo me protegió, en verdad papá, si no hubiera sido por ella yo hubiera terminado peor- eso asombro a Ryoma, ¿ella lo había protegido?, a que se refería, no entendía nada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto inconscientemente.

-Uff, ella no te lo dijo ¿cierto?- el ambarino asintió- veras lo que sucedió fue que… bueno, íbamos caminando cuando un tipo con capucha negra salió de la nada y con un cuchillo en su mano, amenazo a Sakuno-chan, le dijo que le entregara todo el dinero que llevábamos, ella se asusto pero le dijo que no llevábamos dinero, yo trate de defenderla pero fui empujado por ese tipo, yo me caí y el hombre trato de herirme con el cuchillo, no pudo por que Sakuno-chan se interpuso, ella tomo el cuchillo con su mano, lo tomo de la navaja y se corto, ella no se dio por vencida, ella me dijo que pidiera ayuda, yo… tenia miedo, me puse de pie y empecé a correr, me detuve para observar lo que pasaba, no debí de haberlo hecho, cuando Sakuno-chan me grito el tipo se enojo y la empujo hiriéndola, yo me asuste aun mas pero no me moví, el tipo volteo y me miro, yo estaba preocupado por Sakuno-chan ella estaba sangrando mucho, pero aun así ella estaba de pie, tomo el gorro de la sudadera de el asaltante y lo detuvo antes de que corriera detrás de mi, ella me grito que corriera, yo asustado, corrí, él empujó a Sakuno-chan al piso y me siguió, yo atravesé la calle y fue ahí en donde me arroyaron, después de eso no recuerdo mas que la vos de Sakuno-chan, creo que el ladrón escapo- finalizo la historia dejando a Ryoma impactado y a Yue sintiéndose culpable.

-Yo…- él estaba realmente impactado, no le había dado tiempo a Sakuno de explicarle, simplemente juzgo, algo que no debió haber hecho, tenia que buscar a Sakuno para pedirle disculpas, pero había dos problemas, uno: que no podía dejar solo a Yue y dos: no era muy bueno hablando ni pidiendo perdón. Realmente se sentía mal, pero estaba aun mas sorprendido al saber que la pelirroja había tratado de proteger a su hijo, en verdad había cometido un grave error.

-Papá, debes ir a buscarla, yo estaré bien, solo quiero dormir- Ryoma se quedo en silencio y observo a Yue, tratando de descubrir que era lo que pensaba.

-No- dijo negándose a la oferta, lamentablemente si conocía perfectamente a su hijo, podría asegurar que insistiría hasta que el accediera.

-Papá, tal ves ella sigue haya afuera, solo tienes que pedirle perdón, si no esta, ve a buscarla, yo estaré bien- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa de apoyo, Yue sabia perfectamente que su padre no era bueno pidiendo perdón y su orgullo tampoco se lo permitía, por eso debía apoyarlo, él amaba su padre y quería lo mejor para el, por eso sabia perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

Suspiro frustrado, tendría que aceptar o si no, Yue no lo aceptaría, además, así podría acercarse un poco más a Sakuno, el sabia que Sakuno se culparía, por lo que fuera que haya sucedido ella tomaba la responsabilidad.

-Esta bien- la sonrisa de Yue creció.

-Papá… gracias y… yo estaré bien- Ryoma se despidió de él dándole un diminuto beso en la frente y salió de la habitación con la esperanza de que Sakuno siguiera ahí, lamentablemente se equivoco, busco con la mirada pero fue en vano, los únicos que se encontraban ahí eran Momoshiro, Eiji y Oishi y su esposa, a quien ni Yue ni Ryoma habían podido conocer por su falta en la reunión de los ex-titulares pero parecía buena persona, esta era delgada, de ojos marrones, pelo negro con destellos violetas, de tez blanca y de sonrisa encantadora, iba vestida con unos jeans y un abrigo rojo que llegaba hasta las rodillas y una bolsa café en el brazo derecho, llevaba el pelo suelto con un flequillo y llevaba botas cafés, Momoshiro había hablado con ellos cuando Ryoma entro a la habitación de Yue, los demás ex titulares no habían podido asistir por distintos motivos, sin embargo, cuando Momoshiro hablo con Oishi, este le dijo que iría de inmediato, y Oishi, pues hablo con Kikumaru, al verlo salir, Hikari lo volteo a ver, ella tenia una cara muy seria que indicaba problemas.

-Echizen, te presento a mi esposa Hikari Yagami- dijo Oishi, el también tenia una cara muy seria.

-Es un gusto conocerte Echizen-san- dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa, se veía que era una buena persona a kilómetros de ella.

-Igualmente- dijo indiferente, pero sabia que algo andaba mal y Sakuno y Ann no estaban ahí.

-Nyaa, O'chibi, como esta Yue mini O'chibi- dijo dándole un abrazo mortal a Ryoma y sacándole una linda sonrisa a Hikari.

-Eiji… Eiji-sempai, me… asfixias- dijo Ryoma tratando de respirar.

-Lo siento- dijo Eiji separándose de Ryoma y dejando que este se recuperara, Ryoma volteo a ver a Momoshiro quien había estado serio desde que salió de la habitación, el ojivioleta sintió la intensa mirada de Echizen y volteo a verla, enseguida supo lo que Ryoma quería saber.

-Ella no esta aquí- dijo haciendo una mueca de reprensión hacia Ryoma, Hikari supo a que se referían.

-Ella se acaba de ir, dijo que no se sentía bien y se fue, Ann-chan la acompaño- dijo Hikari dejando a todos sorprendidos, al parecer la mujer era muy observadora, ella conoció a Sakuno cuando Oishi comenzó a salir con ella, de hecho Sakuno los había ayudado un poquito, Sakuno le había contado sobre Ryoma, era esa la razón por la cual Hikari le estaba devolviendo el favor.

-Yo… debo ir… a disculparme- Ryoma bajo la mirada, avergonzado de lo que había dicho, sintió una firme mano posarse en su hombro izquierdo, volteo a ver quien era y le sorprendió ver a Momoshiro, él estaba sonriendo.

-No te preocupes Ryoma, entendemos, ella nos explico lo que paso, quisimos que se quedara pero dijo que no se sentía bien, quisimos llevarla pero ella se negó, dijo que tomaría un taxi, Ann no quiso que ella se fuera sola asi que dijo que la acompañaría, Sakuno-chan no se veía nada bien, hable con Ann y dio que todo habia ido bien y que ella ya estaba en nuestra casa así que supongo Sakuno-chan también, en estos momento, creo que ella ya esta en su casa- dijo observando su reloj de muñeca.

-Gracias, iré mañana- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para entrar en la habitación de Yue, el si quería hablar con ella pero no podía dejar a Yue solo, esperaba que su hijo estuviera dormido para no tener que explicarle, pese a que Yue le había dicho que fuera a buscarla.

-¡Ryoma!- grito Momoshiro, -no te preocupes por Yue, nosotros lo cuidaremos, debes ir a disculparte con ella- dijo sonriéndole a Ryoma.

-¿Pero… y Tachibana?- dijo no pensando en Momo si no en su futura esposa.

-Tranquilo, hable con ella y le dije que me quedaría- dio Momo tranquilo, Ryoma se molesto, al parecer Momo ya sabia que algo así pasaría.

-Nyaa, si O´chibi, ella se veía muy triste, nosotros cuidaremos a Yue, ¿verdad Oishi?- Eiji paso un brazo por detrás de el cuello de la mamá de Seigaku.

-Si, Echizen… solo ve- dijo sonriendo en señal de apoyo. Suspiro frustrado, no le quedaba de otra mas que acceder.

-Esta bien, gracias- una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa se formo en sus labios, comenzó a caminar hacia la salido, pero fue detenido…

-Disculpe señor, ¿usted conoce a la señorita Sakuno Ryuzaki?- dijo el medico quien venia acompañado de una de las enfermeras.

-Si- fue su respuesta, simple y directa, sin mas detalles.

-Lo lamento señor, pero si la ve, podría decirle que, cuando se valla a duchar que se quite las vendas, que lave bien las heridas y cuando se termine de duchar que se ponga una pomada y se ponga unas vendas limpias, lo que sucede es que había mandado a una de las enfermeras para que le cambiaran las vendas pero… a la enfermera se le olvido, y cuando se acordó, la señorita Ryuzaki ya se había marchado- dijo el medico preocupado y dejando a un Ryoma mareado, el no había recordado que Sakuno estaba herida, Momo, Eiji, Oishi y Hikari rieron con fuerza pero callaron por la mirada retadora de Ryoma, accedió, de todas maneras tenia que disculparse con Sakuno, el medico se fue y Ryoma camino hacia el ascensor para salir del hospital y partir a casa de Sakuno.

-¡Echizen!- grito Momoshiro, rápidamente volteo a ver y vio que un objeto voló hacia él, reacciono a tiempo y lo agarro con sus manos, observo el objeto y vio que eran unas llaves.

-Te presto mi coche- dijo Momo sonriendo. El ambarino les dio lo espalda y levanto su mano en señal de despedida.

**Continuara...**

**ola! jajaja, lamento tardarme tanto pero es que ya saben, pero por fin estoy de vacaciones, :D el próximo capitulo estará muy impactante así que esperenlo con muchas ansias, espero les guste este capitulo jajaja, gracias por sus reviews, contesto:**

**Perla negra: Espero que te guste este capitulo :D, bueno te diría como crear una cuenta pero no se como explicarlo, salvo que en la esquina de arriba de el lado izquierdo dice registrarse creo que de ahí sabes que hacer :D, bueno espero te sirva de algo, jajaja, bueno gracias por leerlo y por dejar tu review :D.**

**_jenedithprincess: gracias por dejar tu review jajaja, espero te guste este capitulo y que esperes el que sigue por que estoy segura que les impactara._**

**_AlizZ97: gracias por dejar tu review :D_**

_**DULCECITO311: jajajaja, bueno creo que te sorprenderás mas con el capitulo, este lo hice simple por que el que viene estará de veras impactante, jajaja asi que no dejes de leer, gracias por tu review :D y por leer.**_

_**yukki uzumaki: jajajaja cruel? pues creo que un poco :D pero tranquila que esta historia tendrá un final feliz, claro es lo único que te puedo decir, gracias por tu review y espero que disfrutes este capitulo.**_

_**karly15: jajaja creo que si soy mala pero espero que te guste el capitulo gracias por tu review.**_

_**anikasukino 5d: :D gracias por tu review, espera que el siguiente va a estar increíble :D**_

**_Bloddy cherry: gracias por tu review :D_**

_**gracias por sus concejos y reviews :D bueno, espero les guste y se preparen para el siguiente capitulo, lamento las faltas de ortografía y ademas, no se preocupen, todavía falta para llegar al fina.**_

**_bueno ahora si_**

_**nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**bye!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_hola, gracias por sus reviews,_**

**_espero les guste, bueno el principe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes,que lo disfruten, Pot no me pertenece_**

_**Los cambios del destino**_

_**Capitulo 12: **_

_**La verdad y ¿sorpresa?**_

Iba manejando tranquilamente, solo tenia una cosa clara en la cabeza, hablaría claramente con Sakuno, le pediría disculpas, no importaba que no fuera bueno expresándose, lo haría como fuera, ella no había merecido ese trato de su parte, el actuó sin pensar, lo que sabia en ese momento era que Sakuno y Ann se habían ido juntas en un taxi a la casa de Ann, allí Sakuno recogería su auto y se iría a casa, en estos momento ella ya debía estar ahí ¿o no?, de repente una idea se le vino a la mente, sonrió ante esto, la idea que tenia en mente era nada mas y nada menos que invitar a comer a Sakuno, no tenia ninguna duda, después de algunos minutos Ryoma llego a su destino, bajo el auto de Momo y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio, era tarde asi que no había mucha gente, solo estaba el portero, antes de llegar se dio cuenta de que el auto de Sakuno no se encontraba en el estacionamiento, no le tomo mucha importancia, quizá ella se había ido en taxi de la casa de Momo a la de ella, entro a el edifico y lentamente camino hacia el ascensor, apretó el botón y espero a que el ascensor abriera sus puertas, su mente era un nudo y no sabia como poner su mente clara, estaba muy nervioso, jamás se había sentido asi, Sakuno era la única mujer que había podido perturbar su mente y corazón, el ascensor por fin se abrió y Ryoma entro a la pequeña habitación y presiono el numero del piso en el que se encontraba el departamento de Sakuno, unos minutos después, llego a su destino, las puertas de el ascensor se abrieron dando paso a un pasillo vacío, camino hacia la puerta del departamento de Sakuno lentamente y toco un par de veces, no hubo respuesta alguna, se preocupo, tenia un presentimiento extraño, no sabia si era bueno o malo, simplemente era extraño, estuvo ahí unos veinte minutos, tocando la puerta, pero nadie habría, alguien le toco el hombro, una ligera esperanza de que fuera Sakuno lleno su mente, rápidamente se dio vuelta pero se desilusionó al observar a una señora de unos cuarenta años, esta era mas baja que el, ojos cafés, piel blanca, de cabello corto y de color café igual que sus ojos, estaba algo mojada, signo de que había permanecido afuera por un tiempo, afuera la lluvia estaba muy fuerte.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Esta buscando a la señorita Ryuzaki?- dijo la señora con vos cálida, Ryoma se quedo ahí parado.

-Si- su respuesta fue seca, bacía, pero con preocupación, quizá ese presentimiento era malo.

-Bueno, creo que si la esta buscando debería decirle- dijo hablándose a si misma, Ryoma la miro serio, la señora continuo al observar la cara del ambarino -Vi que llego, estaba algo mojada, se metió a su departamento, pero después de unos minutos volvió a salir, creo que llevaba su bolsa en su mano y las llaves de su coche, pero ella no a regresado aun, cuando vi que se fue, note que estaba llorando- dijo la señora pensativa, tratando de recordar lo que había visto, -ella no a regresado aun, quise saber lo que le pasaba, por eso salí para buscarla pero no la encontré, yo creo que no esta muy lejos, hace solo veinte minutos que se fue- Ryoma la miro, se quedo asi unos segundos, reacciono y empezó a caminar rápidamente al ascensor, paso a la señora quien lo iba a detener pero se quedo quieta y observo la musculosa espalda de Ryoma, suspiro y después de eso se dirigió hacia su propio departamento.

Ryoma volvió a subir al ascensor, tenia claro que debía buscar a Sakuno, no importaba que fueron las tres de la mañana, tenia que encontrarla costara lo que costara, ese presentimiento se había vuelto mas grande, pero aun no sabia si era bueno o malo, rápidamente salió del edificio directo al auto.

-Demonios- susurro en lo bajo, vagó por las calles media hora, la lluvia no cesaba, estaba muy fuerte, miro el reloj de se teléfono, maldecía al no tener el numero de celular de Sakuno, tampoco podía llamar a Momo, seguro ya estaría dormido en la sala de espera del hospital.

Observo las calles, pero no había rastro del auto de Sakuno o de ella, tuvo una sensación y una imagen se le vino a la mente, de inmediato se dirigió a un parque que quedaba cerca del departamento de Sakuno.

Estaba a solo unas cuadras de llegar al parque cuando noto a un carro estacionado enfrente de una cafetería, el cual estaba cerrado por la hora que era, enseguida identifico el auto, era el de Sakuno, pero este estaba estacionado y parecía no haber conductor. Se estaciono detrás del mustang de Sakuno, bajo de el carro sintiendo las gotas frías de la lluvia, era una tormenta torrencial, corrió hacia el mustang y miro por la ventana, no había nadie en el carro, se preocupo porque dentro del auto estaba solo la bolsa de Sakuno y su celular estaba en el asiento del copiloto, la luz de la pantalla del celular estaba encendida, en el aparecían tres llamadas perdidas, se preocupo, se irguió y observo la calle silenciosa, solo había algunas personas que cerraban sus locales, por instinto comenzó a caminar, hasta llegar a una cuadra antes del parque, ese parque se le hacia muy conocido pero… ¿Por qué?

Dio unos pasos mas y noto que casi en el centro del parque había un gran árbol, se notaba desde lejos que sobresalía de entre los otros, se sorprendió al recordar los extraños sueños que había tenido desde que voló a Japón.

Camino mas hasta llegar a la entrada del parque, estaba realmente en shock, ¡ese parque era el de sus sueños!, otro recuerdo llego a su mente.

Sakuno y el habían visitado el parque una vez. Recordó que Sumire-sensei le había pedido que acompañara a su nieta para el encordado de su raqueta, recordó que ese día, Sakuno trato de cortar el silencio que se había formado, ella le había preguntado que clase de música le gustaba, el había sido muy frio con ella, después Momo había salido de entre la nada y lo había empujado para que se disculpara con ella. El confundido, compro dos pontas, busco a Sakuno y le entrego una de las pontas, ese día había sido muy extraño para el, ahora sabia a lo que Momo se refería diciendo eso de "la juventud" se sonrojo al recordarlo.

Tenía que seguir con su búsqueda, la lluvia estaba muy intensa y parecía no acabar, una imagen de sus sueños volvió a aparecer, estaba a unos metros del gran árbol, ese mismo árbol de sus sueños, ese hermoso árbol de cerezo, grande y basto de hojas rosadas, alado de el árbol había una banca, la misma de sus sueños, en la banca se observaba una figura extraña, no lo podía ver con claridad debido a la lluvia y a que no había mucha luz, se observaba que la figura se movía, se empezó a acercar poco a poco, la figura comenzaba a tomar forma, se dio cuenta de que la figura tenia el pelo largo y estaba suelto, se veía que el largo cabello era entre café y rojizo, su visibilidad era poca, ya que la luz de los faros era muy tenue.

Estaba ya muy cerca de la figura, ahora podía ver que era una joven, esbelta, cabello rojizo, estaba sonrojada debido a el frio, estaba muy mojada por la lluvia torrencial, tenia los brazos rodeando su cuerpo delgado tratando de darse calor, no llevaba ninguna chamarra o algo que cubriera su cuerpo frio, no solo llovía, también hacia mucho frio, no podía ver su cara por que ella tenia la mirada hacia abajo, estaba a solo dos metros de la figura, reconocía la blusa negra con flores que Sakuno llevaba en el día, su cabello rojizo y ese singular sonrojo, pero este no era provocado por vergüenza, era por el frio que tenia.

El sueño volvió a aparecer en su mente, era como un recuerdo, recordó que camino hacia aquella banca, la pequeña niña de vestido tenía la mirada baja, y recordó que esta le había dicho que estaban en un lugar olvidado en su corazón, por Kami, era el mismo árbol, la misma banca y…

-La misma Sakuno- dijo en un susurro que ni el mismo escucho, tanto por la lluvia como por lo bajo que lo había dicho. Ahora entendía el sueño, ahora entendía que había querido a Sakuno desde que la conoció en aquel tren, desde que el la salvo de ser golpeada en la cara por una raqueta que un tonto llevaba en la posición incorrecta, simplemente al ser tan inmaduro y orgulloso, no había aceptado ese amor que sentia por la ojicarmin, no lo había aceptado, había sido un tonto al no haberlo notado y ese error lo llevo a estar con alguien que no queria.

Escucho un pequeño sollozo provenir de Sakuno, el árbol de Sakura se veía muy diferente al de sus sueños puesto que en estos, el árbol estaba mucho menos frondoso y era de noche.

-Ryuzaki- dijo en un susurro de manera tierna, algo que Ryoma no hacia a menudo. Sakuno reaccionó de manera distinta, se sobresalto, se paro de la banca y volteo a verlo rápidamente, se quedo impresionada de ver a Ryoma Echizen, y menos sabiendo lo que estaba sucediendo, movió la cabeza en forma de negación, no podía creerlo, era casi imposible que Ryoma estuviera ahí, realmente increíble.

Ryoma la observaba con una sonrisa de alegría, al parecer Sakuno pensaba que él nunca la perdonaría y que jamás aria algo asi por alguien, estaba muy divertido viendo las reacciones de Sakuno, incluso observo que se había pellizcado y luego gimió de dolor, era de verdad divertido observarla.

-Ryuzaki, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con una ternura, eso izo salir a Sakuno de su ensoñación, lo miro muy sorprendida.

-"_De verdad esta_ _aquí, pero…" _yo solo estaba…- dijo pensativa y reflexionando, pero era él el que debía una explicación. –pero… tu que estas haciendo aquí- dijo en un susurro que Ryoma logro escuchar, eso ni él lo sabia, Sakuno tenia razones en preguntar, era bien sabido que el príncipe del tenis no hacia cosas por los demás, a menos que fueran muy importantes para el, puesto que su orgullo y frialdad no lo dejaban.

-Bueno yo… solo queria disculparme- eso tomo a Sakuno por sorpresa, ni siquiera podía creer que el estuviera allí, y aun mas increíble que el, Ryoma Echizen, el frio príncipe del tenis, el de la típica frase _mada mada dane _se estuviera disculpando con ella.

-¿Qué?- dijo en un susurro, tenia los ojos como platos, el había salido del hospital, la había estado buscando y ahora estaba dispuesto a disculparse, eso era de locos.

-Ryuzaki, debemos irnos, podrías resfriarte- dijo volteando la mirada para que no viera su sonrojo, no queria ver a la cara a Ryuzaki, no era muy común que el pidiera disculpas, lo que no logro ver era como ella lo miraba atónita, sonreía con tristeza y luego bajaba la mirada con lagrimas queriendo salir de sus brillantes ojos.

-Yo…- dijo Sakuno haciendo que Ryoma volteara a verla, ella llevo sus manos a su pecho y las gotas que antes estaban a punto de salir se derramaron sobre sus mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia, él la miro serio, -lo siento mucho Ryoma-kun, si yo hubiera cuidado mas a Yue-kun nada de esto hubiera…- fue interrumpida por que unos fuertes brazos gruesos y protectores la rodearon, Sakuno estaba muy sorprendida, ¡Ryoma la estaba abrazando!, no podía reaccionar adecuadamente, su mente no respondía, que alguien la despertara de su sueño, estaba muy tensa, poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y esto, Ryoma lo sintió, Sakuno comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, Ryoma estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, Sakuno estaba llorando como un bebe que había sido despertado, se contuvo la risa con mucho esfuerzo.

-Ryuzaki, tranquila, ya no llores, todo esta bien- le susurro al oído, esto izo que Sakuno se tranquilizara, ahora solo sollozaba. –Ryuzaki… debemos irnos- dijo rompiendo el abrazo, Sakuno asintió con la cabeza.

Iban caminando por la acera, todo estaba en silencio, Ryoma, como de costumbre iba delante de Sakuno, pero esta ves, él no se sentia muy cómodo con eso, asi que decidió esperarla, cuando volteo a verla, noto que ella queria llorar, sabia que no solo queria llorar por lo de Yue, había otra cosa mas que le ocultaba y no se equivocaba.

-Ryuzaki, ¿Qué estabas haciendo en ese parque? Y ¿Qué hace tu carro aquí?- dijo deteniendo sus pasos, estaban a punto de llegar a el auto.

-Bueno yo…- suspiro resignada y sin apartar la mirada del suelo, - bueno, yo solo estaba dando un paseo por la calle tratando de pensar, pero no me di cuenta de que mi carro no tenia combustible…- dijo sonrojada, Ryoma se echo a reír, Sakuno siempre había sido muy despistada e inocente.

-¡Ryoma-kun! No te rías, no es gracioso- dijo poniendo una mueca que izo que Ryoma se riera mas.

Ryoma dejo de reír y se dirigieron nuevamente al auto de Momo, no podían ir al de Sakuno, por que aunque lo intentaran no encendería. Subieron al auto y se dirigieron al apartamento de la ojicarmin.

Mientras Ryoma iba conduciendo el silencio era abrumador, el todavía no le preguntaba sobre sus heridas y temía hacerlo, no queria incomodarla, pero el silencio era muy pesado, decidió mirarla y preguntar si estaba bien, pero cuando lo izo se quedo anonadado, Sakuno miraba hacia la ventana, las calles estaban vacías, la lluvia seguia cayendo, su cabello estaba suelto y mojado debido a que paso mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia, no podía ver su rostro, simplemente veía una parte de su mejilla, uno de sus brazos estaba recargado en la puerta en donde tenia su barbilla, ella estaba completamente mojada, su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo, en la única mejilla que podía ver se notaba un ligero color rosa, estaba sonrojada debido al frio, no quito si mirada de ella, pasaron segundos cuando una gota resbaló de la mejilla hasta su cuello, no supo si eran lagrimas o agua de lluvia, en seguida supo que eran lagrimas, bajo su mirada hasta el brazo izquierdo de ella, la mano de ella estaba a un costado de su abdomen, exactamente de el lado derecho, no le tomo mucha importancia puesto que en ese momento había olvidado las heridas de Sakuno.

-Ryuzaki…-la llamo pero no hubo respuesta, ella no prestaba atención. –Ryuzaki ¿Estas bien?- dijo posando su mano en el hombro de la chica, ella reacciono y volteo a verlo.

El quedo impactado, ella lloraba desconsolada, sus ojos brillaban de una forma tan tierna, no sabia como reaccionar, solo se quedo como piedra mientras ella lloraba y sollozaba, sus mejillas estaban encendidas en un rojo intenso, había visto llorar a Sakuno cuando tenían doce años, pero no asi, ella se veía mucho mas tierna ahora, sollozaba sin parar.

-Yo… lo… lo siento- decia en un susurro y se ahogaba con sus sollozos.

-Hmp, que sucede- volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, pero esta vez era más cálido que antes y ella lo noto.

-Lo… lo siento- miro hacia enfrente, pero no se quedo tranquila, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Por qué lloras?- dijo haciendo que Sakuno se pusiera aun más triste.

-…- Ryoma iba a hablar y a insistir pero fue interrumpido, -Yo, en verdad siento lo que paso, siento estar llorando, sé que soy la responsable de lo que paso, pero por eso no puedo evitar…- cerro los ojos evitando llorar mas de la cuenta fallando en el intento, Ryoma la miro desconcertado.

-¿evitar que?- dijo aun mas desconcertado reflexionando las palabras de Sakuno.

-Sentirme como aquella ves- dijo dejando a Ryoma más confuso.

-Ryuzaki, que es lo que sucedió- tenia la extraña sensación de que Sakuno estaba apunto de contarle lo ocurrido hace años.

-Es que… dos meses antes de la muerte de oba-san… Osakada-san izo algo que me causo muchos problemas- dijo mirando el piso del auto. Ryoma solo la miro y pensó _"Momoshiro-sempai no me hablo de eso" _

-¿Qué problemas?- dijo intrigado.

-Bueno… antes de la muerte de Oba-san…

_Iba caminando por los pasillos de Seigaku, casi no había nadie por ser hora de la salida, yo me dirigía allí para ir a casa, hace tiempo que no iba a las canchas a ver entrenar al equipo y también hacia mas de medio año que no hablaba con Osakada, el sol se estaba ocultando asi que me dirigí a la salida alegremente cuando alguien me jalo el brazo lastimándome, era Osakada, no podía ver su rostro por que me llevo corriendo a una de las aulas, ella y yo habíamos discutido pero aun asi yo la creí mi amiga, ella me había pedido perdón y yo le había dicho que si pero jamás me volví a juntar con ella, yo la consideraba alguien especial en mi infancia, la conocí desde que estábamos en prescolar, en fin, llegamos al aula, ella me daba la espalda, no podía verla, estaba asustada y no sabia porque, ella era mi amiga pero… había algo que me daba mala sensación, y fue ahí donde supe porque._

_-Ryuzaki…- dijo Osakada volteando a verme, tenia los ojos llenos de odio, no sabia que hacer estaba mas asustada, -¡te odio demasiado!- ella grito con furia y se fue contra mi, me empujo fuertemente contra el escritorio del maestro, me agarro del cuello intentando ahorcarme, pude liberarme por que le mordí el brazo, pero eso no la detuvo, yo intente huir de ahí pero ella me tomo del cabello y me jalo, empezó a golpearme, ella tenia una fuerza que jamás había visto, sobrepasaba la mía, intente defenderme como pude, pero ella me golpeo con mucha fuerte…_

_Fue ahí cuando alguien escucho mis gritos, pensé que moriría, ella en verdad queria matarme, yo gritaba con todas mis fuerzas pero nadie perecía oírme, me estaba rindiendo cuando alguien abrió la puerta estrepitosamente, eran dos jóvenes de preparatoria, no los conocí pero tenían cara de sorprendidos ante la escena, Osakada me tenia contra el piso golpeándome en todo el cuerpo, recuerdo que mi ropa estaba rota y que sangraba de la nariz, ellos corrieron a auxiliarme, uno de ellos detuvo a Tomoka tomándola de los dos brazos antes de que ella siguiera golpeándome, ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la llegada de los dos estudiantes, queria cumplir su misión, en seguida llamaron a algún maestro que andaba rondando, antes de que llegara el maestro perdí el conocimiento…_

-A Osakada la sancionaron, y no fue a la escuela durante un mes…- Ryoma estaba realmente sorprendido pero sabia que había mas, nunca imaginó que Osakada, la niña megáfono golpeara asi a Sakuno, se lleno de furia, pero debía contenerse, había otra cosa mas que queria saber, ¿Qué tenia que ver Tomoka Osakada con la muerte de Sumire? Y ¿Por qué Sakuno decia "sentirse mal como aquella ve"?

-Supongo que Osakada tiene algo que ver con la muerte de Sumire- ¡Dios! Odiaba ser tan directo, Sakuno apretó los puños y bajo mas la cabeza permitiendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos, lentamente asintió, Ryoma no dijo mas, quizás con el tiempo, ella se calmaría y le contaría todo lo ocurrido despuès de un año de que se marcho.

Suspiro tranquilo, pensaba que Sakuno no hablaría mas pero se equivoco…

-Ryoma-kun, soy yo la que tiene la culpa…

_Subía las escaleras para ir a mi salón para recoger unos libros que se me habían olvidado, había mucha gente en Seigaku y por eso no tenia tanto miedo de encontrarme con Osakada de nuevo, estaba muy tranquila, cuando termine de subir las escaleras para ir a las otras pase por el pequeño pasillo, ahí estaba Osakada, ella miraba hacia la ventana que daba directo hacia las canchas de tenis, iba a dirigirme a las escaleras siguientes sin hablarle pero ella me detuvo…_

_-Sakuno-chan… yo… quiero disculparme- dijo volteando a verme, ese mismo presentimiento que tuve volvió a mi cuerpo, solo me quede parada, sin reaccionar, ni hablar, la mire sin ningún sentimiento, ella se acercó poco a poco a mi, estuve retrocediendo pero me tope con el escalón de la escalera por la que antes subí, me detuve a solo unos pasos de ella, Osakada me miro, tenia una sonrisa extraña, eso no me gusto, llegaba el punto en que parecía una persona sádica, ella me abrazo, no correspondí el abrazo, sabia que había algo malo, yo… sentí como ella intentaba empujarme para que callera pero no lo logro, yo rompí el abrazo y me quite antes de que ella me empujara con todas sus fuerzas, nunca me di cuenta de que mi abuela estaba subiendo las escaleras, solo oí como un cuerpo caía escaleras abajo, estaba rígida, poco a poco voltee y me di cuenta de que era mi Oba-chan- _sollozo- _rápidamente baje las escaleras y fui con ella, varias personas que pasaban por ahí se acercaron a auxiliarla también, una alumna corrió con la profesora para avisarle del accidente._

_Después de unas horas… mi abuela estaba en el hospital, yo estaba muy preocupada por que días antes ella había tenido un paro cardiaco, sabia que el cuerpo de ella no aguantaría una caída asi, estaba asustada, los abuelos de Tezuka-buchou, estuvieron cuidando de mi dos días, mientras mi abuela estaba internada, el cuerpo de mi abuela no soporto el impacto y dos días después de el accidente… mi Oba-chan murió…_

-Si yo no me hubiera quitado… hubiera sido yo la que cayera por las escaleras… yo era mas joven que ella y hubiera soportado el impacto… yo… tengo la culpa de que eso haya pasado… por eso yo… me sentí igual cuando Yue-kun fue atropellado… si yo hubiera sido mas valiente lo abría defendido mejor y no le habría dicho que corriera… tengo la culpa de todo… por eso entiendo que me odies…- estaba tan absorta en contar la historia que no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a el edificio del departamento de Sakuno, él se había estacionado y había escuchado todo, seguia lloviendo, y el edificio estaba vacío en los pasillos.

Él estaba impactado, esa era la verdad detrás de la muerte de Sumire Ryuzaki, solo había otra duda.

-¿Qué paso con Osakada?- pregunto sin bacilar.

-Yo falte a clases una semana después del fallecimiento de mi Oba-chan, y cuando volví a la escuela, me entere de que Osakada había sido expulsada de la escuela, la habían cambiado a Sant Rudolf, una de las amigas de Osakada me había dicho que sus padres la obligaron a asistir al psicólogo- dijo Sakuno dándose cuenta de que habían llegado. –Gracias por traerme Ryoma-kun, debo irme, espero que Yue-kun se mejore- iba a bajar del auto, pero una fuerte mano la detuvo.

-Yo debo bajar contigo, el medico me pidió que te cuidara- simplemente mintió, se sentia tan mal y tenia la necesidad de cuidarla, ella había estado sola durante mucho tiempo, sabia que las cosas no habían sido fáciles para ella, y que muchos la habían apoyado, pero el no había estado cuando ella mas lo necesitaba, queria reparar el daño y para eso tenia que cuidarla aunque ella se negara.

-Ryoma-kun, eso no es necesario, yo estoy bien- Ryoma negó con la cabeza, soltó su brazo y salió de el auto siendo seguido por una muy confundida Sakuno.

"_Dios, porque esta haciendo todo esto por mi, tranquila Sakuno, no, pero esto… esto no es un sueño" _se repetía una y otra ves eso en su cabeza, siguió a Ryoma al ascensor y fue ella quien oprimió el botón para ir a su piso, los dos estaban mojados de los pies a la cabeza, tenían que cambiarse rápidamente o si no se resfriarían, llegaron a su destino y se dirigieron a la puerta de el apartamento de Sakuno, abrieron y Ryoma fue el que entro primero y se quedo observando a Sakuno que estaba en otro mundo por que no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba en la puerta esperando a que entrara.

-¿Te quedaras ahí toda la noche?- pregunto alzando una ceja, Sakuno reacciono y sonrojada entro al departamento, Ryoma cerro la puerta pero Sakuno seguia parada en medio de la sala, sin reaccionar ni hacer nada, Ryoma le iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido…

-Sabes Ryoma-kun…- no espero respuesta pues continuo, -Creas o no, yo no llore en el funeral de mi Oba-chan… ni siquiera cuando ella murió- dijo con la mirada en el piso, Ryoma se paro enfrente de ella, a solo cincuenta centímetros, ella ni se movió, parecía una estatua, no alzo la mirada ni se sonrojo.

-¿Sabes?, recuerdo cuando Oba-chan murió, recuerdo… estar parada mirando como las enfermeras y médicos iban de una lado a otro, nadie me decia nada, me temblaban las piernas, pensé que iba a caer… pero… eso no ocurrió… uno de los médicos se acercó a mi, me dijo que mi Oba-chan había fallecido… yo… me di la vuelta y camine asta la salida y camine hasta mi casa, entre a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama y no supe mas… los abuelos de Tezuka-buchou y mi manager, que había contratado dos semanas después de que gane el concurso me ayudaron con el funeral…- dijo melancólica, -Ja! El día del funeral tampoco llore, ni siquiera me acerque, me sentia tan culpable y era tan irreal que mi Oba-chan no estuviera conmigo…- Ryoma la miraba serio, no podía creer las palabras de Sakuno, ella había sufrido mucho, se lleno de ira al pensar en Tomoka Osakada.

-Sakuno… será mejor que vallas a ducharte… te resfriaras si no lo haces… además… tengo que limpiar tus heridas…- dijo Ryoma avergonzado, ella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el ambarino le había dicho por su nombre, pero asintió. –Bien, estaré aquí por si necesitas algo, creo que preparare té- Sakuno asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al baño, Ryoma se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el té, eso le aria bien a ella y la tranquilizaría, o eso esperaba…

Estaba poniendo el agua a hervir cuando un grito lo exalto, corrió rápido al cuarto del baño, entro sin tocar la puerta y lo que se encontró no lo esperaba…

Otro grito aún más fuerte se escucha por todo el edificio, algunos inquilinos se despertaron pero no le tomaron importancia y volvieron a dormir.

Ryoma estaba sentado en la sala, este estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero la marca de una mano en su mejilla derecha resaltaba, su barbilla estaba en su mano izquierda pues estaba recargado en el brazo del mueble, esperaba a que Sakuno le entregara ropa seca y que terminara de vestirse.

Después de unos minutos, Sakuno salió de su habitación aun mas sonrojada que Ryoma, llevaba en las manos una pijama de cuadros azules, ella también estaba vestida con una linda pijama rosa con flores de cerezo, se dirigió a Ryoma sin levantar la mirada.

-Ryoma-kun… si quieres puedes darte una ducha- ella le entrego la pijama y el la miro preguntándose de quien era la pijama, pensar que era de algún novio que ella había tenido o aun peor, pensar que era de ese tal August lo llenaba de ira, Sakuno pareció leer sus pensamientos.

-La pijama era de mi padre, Oba-chan la conservo cuando mis padres murieron, creo que te quedara un poco grande pero después de todo es para que tu ropa se seque- dijo jugando con las manos sin mirarlo a la cara… -lamento lo de la cachetada… pero debiste tocar- dijo en un susurro.

Ryoma vio el momento exacto para molestarla.

-Y tu no debiste gritar… me asustaste- dijo sorprendiendo a Sakuno la cual se puso aun mas roja, incluso sentia que le saldría humo por las orejas.

-Pero… pero… aun asi debiste tocar- repitió sin saber que mas decir.

-Debiste ponerle seguro (candado, llave, pasador, como ustedes le digan :D)- dijo de manera burlona y sobándose la zona del golpe.

-Pero es mi casa- dijo orgullosa.

-…- Ryoma no supo que mas decir, ella tenia razón, recordar la escena lo hacia sonrojarse mas… ¡Dios! El la había visto en ropa interior, en su baño…

Ella se había metido al baño y comenzó a desvestirse, no se dio cuenta de que la blusa se había quedado atorada en su venda, lamentablemente ella jalo haciendo que la herida se abriera, causándole mucho dolor, ella grito y en ese momento, Ryoma abrió la puerta alterado, ella rápidamente se cubrió, grito tan fuerte y le dio una fuerte cachetada, haciendo que este saliera disparado del baño, ella puso seguro a la puerta… y fue asi como Ryoma termino sentado en el sofá, con una gran marca en su mejilla.

-Lo siento- dijo suspirando, el rápidamente se dirigió al baño y darse una ducha caliente, comenzaba a darle frio por la ropa mojada, Sakuno se sentó en el sofá sin ver las consecuencias, gimió al sentir un gran ardor, la herida estaba abierta, no sangraba pero dolía, la herida de la mano también dolía pero no era nada comparado con la del costado.

Ryoma tardo unos cuantos minutos en darse una ducha, la cual disfruto, Sakuno preparo el té y lo coloco en la mesita de la sala, estaba pensando en todo lo que había vivido y se preguntaba si Ryoma se iría cuando su ropa se secara para ver a Yue, ella iría a verlo en la tarde, se preguntaba si estaba bien, fue sacada de sus pensamientos al oír que la puerta del baño se abría, de ahí salía Ryoma quien tenia el pelo mojado, pero llevaba puesta la pijama de cuadros, Sakuno se paro de su lugar, tomo la ropa mojada de Ryoma y se la llevo al cuarto de lavandería para lavarla, extenderla y secarla.

-Ryuzaki… ¿Dónde esta el botiquín?- llamo a Sakuno.

-Esta cerca del teléfono- dijo desde el cuarto de lavado.

Ryoma busco y cuando dio con el, lo abrió para buscar un par de vendas, gasas, pomada, etc… para curar la herida de Sakuno, el botiquín estaba lleno de vendas, curitas, pastillas, gasas, y muchas mas cosas… al parecer Sakuno seguia siendo torpe, solo había una razón para que tuviera lleno el botiquín, sonrió arrogante, Sakuno volvió, el sonrojo de unos instantes había vuelto, no dijo nada y decidiò olvidarlo.

-Ryoma-kun… no es necesario que estés aquí… Yue-kun podría necesitarte, yo puedo curarme sola- dijo sin levantar la vista, Ryoma ni se inmuto.

-No… - dijo levantándose de su asiento, Sakuno la miro confusa, no entendía por qué él estaba haciendo eso por ella.

-Pero Ryoma-kun… Yue-kun podría necesitarte, además… solo soy una molestia-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Ryuzaki, no eres una molestia- Sakuno estaba confundida. –Quiero ver la herida- dijo obligando a Sakuno a sentarse en el piso, ella se sonrojo notablemente y Ryoma sonrió arrogante, le gustaba causar esos efectos en ella.

-Ryoma-kun- se sentia mas confundida aun, Ryoma comenzó a subir la blusa de la pijama poco a poco para no lastimarla, vio que las vendas que le habían puesto se estaban despegando de el lugar, la piel blanca de Sakuno desprendía un agradable aroma que lo tranquilizaba, era la primera ves que intentaba hacer algo por los demás, sin mencionar que era la primera mujer que queria en su vida, lentamente quito las vendas y frente a sus ojos podía ver una terrible cortada, era larga y un poco profunda, no sangraba pero se veía que causaba mucho dolor, Ryoma paso un dedo suavemente por la herida, Sakuno gimió de dolor ante esto lo que causo temor en Ryoma, no queria lastimarle.

-Perdón- dijo tomando el botiquín y sentándose a lado de Sakuno.

-Esta bien Ryoma-kun, me duele un poco- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, la verdad era que el dolor era insoportable, era torpe pero jamás se había lastimado asi.

-Hmp- Sakuno tomo ese monosílabo como un "esta bien", Ryoma coloco la pomada lentamente en la cortada, Sakuno se estremeció por el dolor y por lo fría que estaba la pomada, el ardor era insoportable, Sakuno no pudo contenerse, dejo escapar un grito acompañado por lagrimas, Ryoma se detuvo a observarla, no queria dañarla pero era la única manera de que la herida se cerrara, Ryoma intentó hacerlo lo mas rápido que pudo, puso las gasas y unas vendas limpias, Sakuno estaba llorando, parecía una bebe.

Ryoma ayudo a Sakuno a levantarse y la llevo al sofá, allí se sentaron en silencio y bebieron tranquilamente el te.

-Ryoma-kun…- llamo susurrando, al ver que Ryoma ponía atención prosiguió, -Cuando Oba-chan murió… lo sentia tan irreal que pensé que era un simple sueño, pero… presenciar el accidente de Yue me izo darme cuenta de que… estoy mas sola de lo que pensé…- sollozo, lagrimas traviesas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas sonrojadas de Sakuno, -Yo me di cuanta de que todo esto no era un sueño, que la muerte de Oba-chan era verdadera y que nunca volvería a estar conmigo… que lo que e vivido a sido una farsa- dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente tratando de reprimir mas lagrimas, estaba tan confundida y triste que no resistió mas y el llanto se izo mas fuerte, no podía reprimir esos gemidos que venían cuando el llanto se hacia mas fuerte.

-Siento que me veas asi Ryoma-kun… yo tengo la culpa de que estés aquí y que Yue-kun este en el hospital… - iba a continuar pero unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, Ryoma la estaba abrazando fuertemente y con una ternura infinita, Sakuno se seguia culpando y el accidente de Yue ahora hacia que todas esas emociones contenidas salieran a flote, ella sollozo aun mas fuerte, se agarró de la camiseta de Ryoma con fuerza y reprimió un grito.

Ryoma estaba muy preocupado por Sakuno, jamás la había visto asi, estaba muy débil en esos momento, que lo único que se le había ocurrido hacer fue abrazarla con fuerza, tenia la necesidad de protegerla, de decirle que todo estaría bien y que no había sido su culpa, nada de lo que había pasado era su culpa, se daba cuenta de que lo que sentia por Sakuno no era simple cariño… era algo mucho mas fuerte, pero no sabia como llamar ese sentimiento, con el tiempo, él iba a descubrir de qué se trataba ese sentimiento tan extraño que estaba teniendo hacia Ryuzaki.

-Tranquila… todo va a estar bien… nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa- dijo susurrándole en la oreja, ella se relajo.

Ryoma aspiraba el dulce perfume que la pelirroja emanaba desde su cabellera, ella suspiraba y se tranquilizaba mas, después de unos minutos, Ryoma se dio cuenta de que Sakuno se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Ryoma la acomodo en el sofá, ella estaba en pose fetal, su cabellera pelirroja cubría casi todo el mueble, su cara estaba sonrojada y había rastros de lagrimas, tenia la boca entreabierta, se veía muy linda ante los ojos de Ryoma, estaba haciendo frio asi que tendría que llevarla a su habitación, pero no queria despertarla, lentamente se arrodillo para que su cara quedara en la altura de la de ella, la observo detalladamente como cuando se había metido a su habitación y ella estaba dormida, casi la besaba, pero esta ves no había interrupciones, miro a ambos lados a ver si no encontraba a la anciana bocona, para su suerte no, dirigió su mirada a Sakuno nuevamente, lentamente junto sus rostros, estaban a solo unos centímetros, el decidió cortar el espacio de una ves y sus labios se juntaron con los de Sakuno.

El beso era cálido y tierno, fue muy corto en que sus labios estuvieron conectados, el beso que habían tenido antes no era nada comparado con el que estaba teniendo, era hermoso y eso que solo era un simple rose.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, el tenia los ojos cerrados, poco a poco los abrió, Sakuno seguia profundamente dormida, sin saber lo que había pasado.

Lentamente Ryoma la tomo entre brazos y la cargo en estilo nupcial, camino hasta la habitación de Sakuno, estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación cuando sintió como Sakuno se acurrucaba en su fuerte pecho, su mirada bajo asta sus ojos y noto que sus mejillas estaban rosadas, abrió la puerta de la habitación, la recostó en la cama y luego la arropo con un lindo edredón (colcha o como quieran llamarle) color fiusha, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la observo nuevamente, se pregunta que había hecho para que el estuviera pensando todo el tiempo en ella, no sabia la respuesta.

Después de un rato, decidió irse a la sala a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó con dolor de cabeza, la suerte era que su herida ya no dolía, era molesta por que no se podía poner cómoda pero solo eso, su mirada reviso toda la habitación.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- la puerta sonó insistente. –Adelante- dijo sobándose el hombro.

-Veo que ya despertaste- dijo una voz que reconocía muy bien.

-¡Ryoma-kun!- dijo sorprendida, no esperaba verlo ahí.

-Buenos Días- dijo colocando una bandeja con el desayuno en la cama.

-Ryoma-kun… no era necesario que hicieras todo esto... yo pude a verlo hecho… deberías ir al hospital a ver a Yue-kun- dijo mirando a la cara a Ryoma, se sonrojo al ver que el no apartaba la mirada de ella, se quedaron asi un momento.

-Disculpa Ryoma-kun… ¿Qué paso con mi nana?- dijo sin apartar la mirada, la noche pasada había decidido no dejarse intimidar por la intensa mirada de Ryoma, él no se sorprendió por este hecho, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Vino esta mañana… pero le dije que tu le dabas el día libre- Sakuno estaba atónita.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Ryoma-kun?- dijo mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y en su voz un toque de burla, Ryoma la miro sorprendido.

-Yo…- suspiro resignado, tendría que decirle una parte de la verdad, tenia que hablar de sus sentimientos. –me sentia culpable por haber dicho que te fueras… además… gracias por salvar a Yue- eso tomo desprevenida a Sakuno, quien lo miro con ojos de plato, ¿En verdad era Ryoma Echizen el que estaba hablando?

Ella llevo su mano derecha a su hombro sin apartar la mirada de Ryoma y se dio un tremendo pellizco. Ryoma sonrió.

-Dime Ryoma-kun… en verdad… ¿Qué hiciste con el verdadero Ryoma-kun?- el volvió a encogerse de hombros, ella bajo la mirada, tenia muchas preguntas… ¿Por qué el actuaba asi? ¿Por qué hacia todo eso por ella? ¿Por qué estaba siendo mas abierto? Él siempre se había portado indiferente, siempre la había ignorado y llego a pensar que Ryoma era inalcanzable, pero… cuando el regreso, había cambiado con ella, ella pensaba que estaba alucinando cuando veía que él se sonrojaba, quizá era cosa de su imaginación, ella no tenia idea de que desde el momento en el que el la volvió a ver, se metió hasta en lo mas profundo de su mente y corazón.

-Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, una imagen llego a su mente, era el beso de la noche anterior, había sido el mejor beso que había tenido y para su buena suerte, Sakuno no sabia ni sabría nada.

-Mou, esta bien Ryoma-kun, pero… no tienes que agradecerme por salvar a Yue-kun, después de todo… él fue atropellado por mi culpa- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Ella termino de almorzar y le dijo a Ryoma que se cambiaria par ir al hospital y ver como había pasado la noche Yue, Ryoma ya llevaba la ropa que se había mojado, cuando Sakuno salió de su habitación, Ryoma tenia la boca abierta, ella estaba radiante, llevaba un lindo vestido color rojo cereza, era ajustado a su cuerpo y tenia un escote cuadrado con tirantes gruesos, también llevaba puesto unas lindas media negras caladas, unos lindos zapatos negros de tacón alto y el cabello suelto, no llevaba mucho maquillaje, sombra, delineador, un poco de rubor y en los labios un glos rojo cereza, se veía hermosa y Ryoma no disimulo la sorpresa al verla tan hermosa.

-T…Te ves muy bien Ryuzaki- Sakuno se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-Arigato Ryoma-kun- viendo que lo había dicho en voz alta se sonrojo y camino a la puerta para que Sakuno no lo viera, salieron del edificio rápidamente pues todos los inquilinos que pasaban los miraban con cara picara, a decir verdad, ellos pensaban que hacían una bonita pareja, esta ves Ryoma no iba delante de Sakuno, iban hombro con hombro y se sonrojaban cuando una persona pasaba y los observaba, y mas aun sabiendo que todos los inquilinos habían despertado al oír el grito que se había escuchado hasta los mas profundos rincones del edificio, algunas de las mujeres miraban a Sakuno de mala manera y esto la incomodaba pero ninguna se acercó.

Llegaron a el hospital en el carro de Momo, entraron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Yue, al entrar a la habitación se llevaron una gran sorpresa, Momoshiro estaba dormido en un sofá blanco que estaba a un costado de la cama de Yue, y Eiji estaba dormido casi aplastando a Yue, este ultimo estaba despierto pero no hablaba por no querer despertar al neko.

Rápidamente, Ryoma se acercó e intento despertar al neko y se arrepintió pues Eiji lo confundió con un oso de peluche y lo abrazo muy fuerte. Sakuno fue al rescate de Ryoma y agito fuertemente a el pelirrojo, este despertó confundido y los miro aterrado, Momoshiro se había despertado por el escandalo y empezó a reír a carcajada abierta.

-Perdón O´chibi… pensé que eras un peluche- decia Eiji sobándose la cabeza por que Ryoma lo había golpeado fuertemente.

-Mada mada dane sempais- dijo volteando a ver a Yue quien sonreía abiertamente, se veía cansado, no había dormido muy bien pues Eiji había dormido arriba de él.

-Hola papá, veo que solucionaste las cosas- volteo a ver a Sakuno quien ayudaba a Eiji a levantarse del suelo pues había caído de la cama cuando se despertó, ella se sonrojo notablemente.

-Hmp- la sonrisa de Yue creció.

-Sakuno-chan… ¿Cómo están tus heridas?- todos voltearon a ver a Sakuno, ella se sonrojo mas al recordar que Ryoma había sido el que curo sus heridas.

-Estoy bien Yue-kun- Eiji la miro sorprendido, el no sabia que estaba herida, que bueno que no la había abrazado o la habría lastimado.

Ella sonrió sonrojada y cuando miro a Ryoma vio que este también estaba sonrojado pero no quitaba la mirada de ella, eso no podía ser una alucinación ¿o si?

-Nyaa, O'chibi esta sonrojado- Eiji había seguido la mirada de Sakuno y se sorprendió al ver el rubor de Ryoma, Yue lo miro después de que el neko hablo y sonrió mas.

Ryoma estaba en problemas, hubiera dado mucho por su gorra, lamentablemente no la llevaba y se maldecía por eso.

-Y bien O'chibi… dinos que hiciste con la pequeña Sakuno-chan anoche- Eiji lo miro can cara pervertida y ese comentario izo sonrojar a Sakuno y a Ryoma notablemente, incluso Yue estaba sonrojado.

-Ustedes son unos pervertidos, mada mada dane- dijo Ryoma volteando hacia la ventana.

-Si, si, Sakuno-chan… Ann dijo que vendría en una hora con algo de comer, pues no hemos comido nada, además, la comida de hospital es horripilante, creo que esta ves no me podre quedar a cuidar a Yue, hoy tenemos que ver algunas cosas, recuerda que solo faltan cinco días para la boda- dijo Momo revisando el reloj de su mano, Sakuno estaba asombrada, faltaba muy poco para la boda y justo ese día tendría que hacer una sesión fotográfica, para su suerte era en la mañana pero no llegaría a tiempo a la iglesia.

-Momo- sempai… lamento no poder llegar a tiempo- dijo Sakuno cabizbaja, se sentia mal por tener que decepcionar a sus amigos.

-No te preocupes Sakuno-chan, Ann hablo conmigo de eso, ella tiene otra sorpresa para ti para que no te sientas culpable- dijo con una gran sonrisa, Ryoma solo observaba a Sakuno hipnotizado, él estaba hablando con Eiji o solo hacia como si escuchara.

-Chicos… creo que debemos seguir con nuestra platica afuera, Yue-kun esta dormido- ninguno se había dado cuenta de que Yue se había quedado dormido sentado en la cama, tenia la cabeza inclinada y los labios entre abiertos, Sakuno sonrió.

Los tres hombres asintieron con su cabeza y salieron de la habitación, no sin antes acomodar a Yue para que estuviera más cómodo.

-Momo-sempai… ¿podría pedirte un gran favor?- dijo Sakuno con ojos de cachorro.

-Sakuno-chan, eres una de mis mejores amigas, no te puedo negar nada- dijo Momo sonriendo.

-Cuando te vallas… ¿Podrías ponerle combustible a mi auto y llevártelo a casa?- Momo la miro sorprendido. –Siento si es una molestia- dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Estas de broma Sakuno-chan? Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo- decia emocionado, jamás avía conducido un auto tan espectacular, ya veía la cara de sus vecinos cuando lo vieran llegar con un auto asi.

-Arigato Momo-sempai- dijo sonriendo.

-Estoy aburrido, oye O´chibi, ¿Qué pasará si la prensa se entera del accidente? Eres famoso y pronto lo sabrán- dijo el neko, ellos estaban sentados en las sillas de la sala de espera, Ryoma solo se encogió de hombros e iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por algo o más bien por alguien.

-CHIBISUKE- una palma se poso en el hombro de Ryoma, un hombre alto, de cabellos negros con destellos verdosos igual que Ryoma, ojos color avellana parecidos a los de Ryoma, de cuerpo corpulento, de tres o cuatro años más grande que Ryoma apareció.

-Aniki… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- dijo Ryoma sorprendido.

-Ryoga- dijeron Momo y Eiji en coro, Sakuno lo miro sorprendida, Ryoma tenía un hermano, era casi igual a él, solo más grande de edad y estatura.

-Ryoma- dijo una vos mas adulta detrás de Ryoga, este se izo a un lado dejando a la vista a Rinko y Nanjiro Echizen, quienes sorprendieron más a Ryoma al tener una cara muy seria y más al ver la de Nanjiro.

-Papa, mama… ¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?- dijo preocupado.

-¿Estas bromeando chibisuke? Estas en todas las noticias… vinimos en cuanto pudimos… lamentamos no poder llamarte antes… ¿Cómo esta Yue?- pregunto Ryoga.

-El esta bien- dijo serio, frio e indiferente.

-Ryoma no solo vinimos por eso… hay algo mas importante- Ryoga hablo en un tono muy serio.

-Que sucede- demando una respuesta pues todos estaban callados.

-Ryoma… hay alguien que necesita hablar contigo- dijo Rinko preocupada, Nanjiro y ella se hicieron a un lado dejando a la vista a alguien inesperado para Ryoma, alguien a quien juro nunca perdonar.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

**Continuara...**

_**Ola! lamento la tardanza :D T_T, se me acabaron mis vacaciones por eso tenia que darme prisa en hacer algunos asuntos pendientes, a partir de aquí la cosa va a estar candente juju, no perdón va a estar emocionante jeje, bueno al fin Ryoma descubre la verdad detrás de la muerte de Sumire... espero les guste este capitulo jeje, gracias por sus reviews y contesto :D**_

_**karly15: **_**_espero que te guste el capitulo gracias por tu review._**

_**anikasukino 5d: tienes razon... Ryoma-kun es un baka, por eso se tiene que disculpar, **_**_ gracias por tu review y por leer jeje._**

_**yukki uzumaki: jejeje, gracias por tu review, si Sakuno fuera mas abierta... creo que si aria sufrir a Ryoma, el problema es que lo ama demasiado jejeje, bueno espero te guste el capitulo :D**_

**_Relena01: gracias por tu review :D jejeje_**

_**DULCECITO311: jejeje espero disfrutes las disculpas de Ryoma jejeje :P espero que tu también tengas un buen año cumpliendo todos tus deseos, gracias por tu review y espero aplacar la duda :D.**_

_**Guest: gracias por tu review :D**_

**_Sakurakolip: graciias por tu review, esperoo matar las ancias jajaja ;D_**

_**Akari Konomi: muchas gracias por tu review y por leer mi fanfic.**_

_** : gracias por tu review.**_

_**jenedithprincess: jajaja claro que voy a seguir leyendo tu fanfic... tu no as dejado de leer el mio y te lo agradezco jeje, gracias por tu review :D**_

**_gracias por sus concejos y reviews :D bueno, espero les guste y no dejen de leerlo :D_**

**_bueno ahora si_**

_**nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**bye!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_hola, gracias por sus reviews,_**

**_espero les guste, bueno el principe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes,que lo disfruten, Pot no me pertenece_**

_**Los cambios del destino**_

_**Capitulo 13:**_

_**Venganza ¿Adiós o hasta luego?**_

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto Ryoma molesto y sorprendido. La persona que menos esperaría ver estaba allí, ¿Qué demonios quería?

-Tranquilo Ryoma… ella no vino a pedirte disculpas, ella tiene que decirte algo muy importante y que no puede esperar- dijo Rinko preocupada, su hijo podría reaccionar de una manera violenta y asta podría correr a la persona.

-Ryoma… quiero hablar con Yue y contigo- dijo la persona que se había quedado callada cuando Ryoma la vio.

-Creo que ya aclaramos muchas cosas cuando te fuiste Natalia, dijiste que no volverías, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- las cejas de Ryoma se unieron en un signo de frustración y mucho enojo.

-Ryoma, por favor, no te pido nada mas… pero déjame hablar con Yue- dijo seria, Ryoma intento calmarse y la miro detenidamente, ella se veía mal, tenia ojeras, estaba mucho mas delgada y pálida, tenia un paliacate rosa en la cabeza y vestía un pantalón y un grueso abrigo negro, se veía demacrada, ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Por qué quería hablar con Yue y con el? ¿Por qué se veía tan mal?

No iba a aceptar que ella hablara con Yue, pero algo o más bien alguien izo que cambiara de opinión.

-Ryoma-kun, déjala hablar, si ellos están aquí es por que es realmente importante- dijo Sakuno en un excelente ingles, Nanjiro, Rinko y Ryoga la miraron incrédulos, ¿quien era ella?, era hermosa y Ryoga la miro de arriba a bajo, Sakuno ignoro esa mirada y dirigió su mirada a la mujer. Sakuno se acercó a Ryoma y se posicionó a su lado, la mirada de la mujer la taladraba, pero no era mirada de odio, era de curiosidad y de agradecimiento, pero… ¿Por qué le agradecía?

Ryoma miro a Sakuno a los ojos, sabia que ella tenia razón, tenia derecho a ver a su hijo, pero ¿Yue accedería?, los demás esperaban intrigados.

-Esta bien- Rinko se sorprendió, esa joven que estaba a lado de su hijo lo había hecho cambiar de opinión, conocía perfectamente bien a Ryoma, su hijo, y sabia que cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza, era muy difícil sacarle la idea, además era muy hermosa y se notaba a kilómetros que era muy amable, ¿Quién seria? Esa pregunta estaba en su cabeza, que hiciera cambiar de parecer a Ryoma era casi imposible y ella con solo unas palabras lo había logrado.

-Pero Yue decidirá si quiere hablar contigo- dijo muy serio, Sakuno estaba de acuerdo, le preguntarían a Yue si quería hablar con Natalia, Sakuno estaba segura de que el accedería, después de todo era su madre y esta no se veía nada bien.

-Esta bien Ryoma- dijo Natalia, quien miro a Sakuno agradecida.

-Iré a su habitación a preguntarle- Ryoma entro a la habitación dejando solos a Nanjiro, Ryoga, Natalia, Rinko y Sakuno.

-Oh, cierto… mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki- dijo haciendo una reverencia ante ellos, respondieron el saludo y Nanjiro estaba sorprendido.

-¿Eres la nieta de la vieja?- pregunto sorprendido, pero un golpe le llego a la cabeza, Sakuno sonrió ante esto, Ryoga la miro detenidamente, ¿en donde la había visto ante?

-Perdónalo- dijo Rinko mirando a Nanjiro de forma amenazante.

-Esta bien, no se preocupe, si, soy yo- Sakuno sonrió dulcemente, dejando maravillados a Ryoga y Nanjiro, también a Rinko que devolvió la sonrisa.

-Dime Sakuno… ¿Cómo esta la vieja?- pregunto protegiéndose para que Rinko no lo golpeara de nuevo.

-Ella… falleció- dijo Sakuno seria y con tristeza, eso tomo por sorpresa a todos.

-Lo siento- dijo Nanjiro mostrando tristeza, tal ves se burlaba de la vieja, pero la quería mucho, era una persona especial para el, Rinko también se puso triste, no la conocía en persona pero sabia lo que ella significaba para su marido por que este le contaba sus aventuras.

-Esta bien, fue hace mucho- sonrió con tristeza, Natalia estaba callada y solo observaba la situación.

OoOoOoOoO

Por otro lado…

Ryoma entro a la habitación, Yue seguía dormido, tendría que despertarlo, lentamente se sentó en la silla que estaba a lado de la cama, movió un poco a Yue para que este despertara, espero un momento y vio como Yue abría lentamente los ojos, al ver que su padre estaba ahí sonrió tiernamente pero la sonrisa se fue debilitando al ver el rostro preocupado de Ryoma, se sentó en la cama sin despegar la mirada del ambarino, este también lo observaba hasta que Yue rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sin vacilar, Ryoma estaba pensando como decirle que ella había vuelto.

-Yue… alguien quiere hablar contigo- dijo muy serio, eso tomo por sorpresa a Yue, ¿Quién seria esa persona? ¿Qué quería ¿Por qué su padre se comportaba así? Esas preguntas rondaron en su cabeza.

-¿Quién?- pregunto curioso, Ryoma se puso aun mas serio, no sabia como esto afectaría a Yue.

-Es… tu mamá- lo dijo frió e indiferente, eso sorprendió desmesuradamente a Yue, tenía los ojos como plato y los labios entreabiertos, ¡Su madre estaba ahí! Ella tenia el descaro de venir después de que se entero que ella había estado engañándolo, habían pasado tres años y ella no se había dignado a si quiera llamarlo y preguntarle como estaba, no podía creer que esa mujer estuviera allí, en el hospital y en Japón cuando ni siquiera lo avía ido a ver en EUA.

-¿Qué ha… hace ella a… aquí?- dijo nervioso, Ryoma lo miro.

-Ella quiere hablar contigo, pero…. ¿Tu quieres hablar con ella?- sabia que estaba pisando hielo muy delgado, no había querido verla ni en pintura. Lo había tomado por sorpresa que ella estuviera ahí, pero ahora tenia el apoyo de alguien y sabia que ese alguien jamás le aria daño a Yue o a él, ella lo apoyaba y le hacia ver las cosas desde otro ángulo, Sakuno era la persona que había esperado por largo tiempo, pero había sido muy tonto al no darse cuenta de que ella lo había querido desde el momento en que se conocieron, no sabia si ese cariño seguía ahí pero lucharía con escudo y espada para que volviera, pero había solo alguien que quizá no le pareciese la idea… Yue.

-Yo… no lo se- dijo apretando los puños y bajando la mirada, estaba frustrado, desde que su madre se había marchado su vida había sido feliz, compartir con su padre era divertido, nunca se había sentido mejor y no había tenido que aparentar que no la extrañaba, el la quería después de todo, era su madre, no siempre había estado con su padre y darse cuenta de la realidad, un balde de agua helada cayo sobre el, había sido injusto con Ryoma, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, le daría una oportunidad a Natalia de hablar, se había marchado y no sabía dado un porque.

No quería ser injusto, una ves lo fue y termino sufriendo, hablaría con ella pero tendría una condición.

-Yue, entenderé si no quieres hablar con ella- dijo Ryoma serio, Natalia no había ido a Japón por nada, ella ocultaba algo.

-Papá… hablare con ella- dijo mirando a Ryoma serio, el ambarino ni se inmuto, sabia que Yue accedería a hablar con su mama y al parecer Sakuno también lo sabia, habían pasado pocos días y Sakuno y Yue se conocían a la perfección, eso era extraño, ¿Quizás a Yue si le gustaría a Sakuno como mama? No podía sacar conclusiones erróneas.

-Esta bien- dijo parándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta y antes de salir fue interrumpido.

-Papá… pero con una condición- dijo sin levantar la mirada, Ryoma lo miro interrogante.

-¿Cuál es la condición?- dijo sin evitar la curiosidad.

-Que Sakuno-chan este aquí- dijo levantando la mirada y viendo serio a Ryoma, este estaba realmente asombrado. Sin decir más salió de la habitación, todos los que estaba afuera lo miraban curiosos, por el rostro tan sorprendido que mostraba Ryoma.

-Ryoma-kun… ¿estas bien?- Sakuno se acercó asta el, Momo y Eiji se habían marchado para dejarles privacidad a los recién llegados, Sakuno también se iba a ir pero Rinko no la dejo, Ryoma la miro con una pequeña sonrisa, era de alegría pero… ¿Por qué?

-Si, estoy bien- su cara se transformo en una seria y dirigió una mirada gélida hacia Natalia. Rinko y Nanjiro se sorprendieron con el cambio de actitud. –El accedió a hablar contigo- Natalia sonrió un poco.

-Esta bien-avanzo un poco pero fue detenida.

-Pero hay una condición- Ryoma y Natalia se miraron serios, Natalia izo una mueca.

-Cual es-

-Que Ryuzaki este ahí- dijo mirando a Sakuno sonriente, Sakuno se sorprendió y se sonrojo, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿Por qué Yue quería que estuviera en esa conversación si ellos apenas se conocían? Rinko y Nanjiro también estaban sorprendidos, conocían muy bien a Yue y sabían que el era un muy lindo niño pero no a todas las personas las aceptaba, aveces se apartaba de los demás y prefería la soledad como Ryoma y pensaba que seria difícil que Yue aceptara a otra mujer como su madre.

No fueron los únicos sorprendidos, Natalia había quedado totalmente impactada, dirigió su mirada a Sakuno, quien se sonrojo aun mas, ella no quería tener problemas con esa mujer, pero Natalia parecía taladrarla con la mirada, Ryoga estaba parado mas atrás, observo paciente como Ryoma miraba a Sakuno, quien tenia la vista hacia el suelo y tenia un sonrojo bastante notable, sonrió de lado, no había visto esa mirada en Ryoma jamas, dirigió su mirada a sus padres y vio que estos tenían un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-Esta bien- suspiro resignada, Sakuno levanto la mirada y paso su vista por todos los presentes de manera tímida.

-Ryoma-kun yo no creo que… sea bueno que este presente… ustedes necesitan hablar en privado- Sakuno hablo tímidamente puesto que todas las miradas habían caído en ella.

-Ryuzaki, Yue en verdad quiere que entres-dijo Ryoma mirando a Natalia que tenia una mirada indescriptible, no eran de celos, ni era odio, ¿Entonces que era?

Sakuno no pudo negarse mas, entraron a la habitación recibido por el rostro lleno de angustia de Yue, su mirada callo en Natalia que no demostró ningún sentimiento, ni siquiera felicidad.

-"C_omo puede ser tan fría"- _pensó Sakuno preocupada, ella se poso a lado de la cama y le dio una sonrisa dulce a Yue, quien se la devolvió y entrelazo su mano izquierda con la derecha de Sakuno. Ryoma se quedo aun mas serio al observar que Ryoga también había entrado, pensó que era por si las cosas se salían de control, lo que no sabia era que Ryoga tenia mucho que ver en la conversación.

-Hola… mamá- dijo Yue preocupado, el aspecto de Natalia era horrible, parecía… demacrada.

-Hola- dijo fría. Ryoma miro a Ryoga y luego a Natalia, frunció las cejas, sabia que aunque Yue no lo demostrara, estaba realmente nervioso.

-Al grano Natalia… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo furioso, sabia que lo que sea que estuviera haciendo Natalia, Yue saldría lastimado.

-Tranquilo… esta bien se los diré Primero que nada… Yue, quiero que sepas que no vine aquí pidiendo tu perdón, se que no me lo merezco y no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice, cumplí mi propósito, lamento que tu ayas salido lastimado siendo inocente- dijo mirando a Yue.

Sakuno estaba molesta, como una mujer podía hablarle así a su propio hijo, Yue no se movía pero sabia que esa mujer lo estaba lastimando mucho y aunque por fuera se mostrara frió y sereno por dentro estaba destrozado ella lo sabia porque con cada palabra que ella decía, Yue apretada mas su mano.

-Se que lo que ice no tiene perdón- termino de decir y miro a Ryoma con rencor, el la miro furioso, quien debía tenerle rencor era el sin embargo no sentía nada, ni siquiera odio, era muy indiferente a ella.

-¿Q… que hiciste?- pregunto Yue, en su timbre de vos se alcanzaba a oír el nerviosismo.

-Yo me vengue de la persona que una ves me lastimo- dijo Natalia mirando a Ryoga, el no izo nada mas que devolverle la mirada, estaba irritado.

-Ryoga… ¿La conoces?- dijo Ryoma serio y mirando a Ryoga, este analizo la pregunta de Ryoma, el se había enterado cinco meses después de que su hermano se había casado, estaba molesto por que Ryoma no le había dicho, además desde muy joven había estado lejos de casa, sus padres hablaron con el, se había enterado de que su hermano había terminando con una joven solo por demostrar que no era gay y que por su propio orgullo había aceptado enfrentar las consecuencias y se había casado, sus padres le explicaron que su hermano estaba en una situación critica, así que era mejor no acercarse hasta que Ryoma decidiera presentar a su familia y hubiera enfrentado el problema el solo y así lo izo, nunca se acerco a Ryoma por que pensaba que este ultimo decidiría decirle la verdad, pero la espera se izo eterna y el nunca conoció a Yue en persona, Ryoma le había llamado diciéndole que lamentaba no haber podido presentarle a Yue pero no podía en esos momentos y otra ves ese momento nunca llego, Ryoma mando una carta, le explico la situación y que su esposa no quería que fuera con el, en las cartas venían fotos de Yue de cuando era bebe.

Así que Ryoga jamas había visto a Natalia cuando se caso con su hermano, por lo tanto tampoco a Yue.

Miro a su hermano, quien no se había movido de su lugar esperando una respuesta, se puso nervioso, lo que Natalia tenia para decir no era nada buen, supuso que si tardaba en responder su hermano se enojaría aun mas.

-Desde que teníamos once años- dijo la vos femenina proveniente de Natalia, Ryoma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Ryoma, es justo la razón por la que vine a Japón necesito contarte la verdad- dijo seria Natalia quien paso la vista por Ryoga, Ryoma y termino en Yue.

-Dime cual es la verdad de la que hablas- Ryoma siempre directo al grano.

-Esta bien- suspiro tranquila, -_Hace 17 años conocí a Ryoga en la escuela, yo era nueva así que el único que se me acerco fue el, nos hicimos muy amigos, cumplimos 12 y me di cuanta de que lo amaba, yo estaba muy confundida pero decidí declararme, cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo el me dijo que se le había declarado a una niña y que ella había dicho que si, me sentí realmente mal, desde ese momento lo odie, lo odie por que no se dio cuenta de lo que sentía una semana después el desapareció no supe a donde había ido y ese odio creció mas, era mi mejor amigo y había decidido no decirme nada, ni siquiera un mensaje, una nota, una carta o algo que me dijera en donde estaba, estuve esperando pero nunca llego, así que el odio se izo aun mas grande, tenia que vengarme de alguna manera, empece a crear una venganza._

_Después de dos años de la desaparición de Ryoga te conocí a ti Ryoma, cuando te vi supe que serias familiar de Ryoga y ahí empezó mi venganza, intentaba acercarme a ti, pero eras demasiado denso y no podía, hasta el día en que te encontré y nos fuimos juntos, yo aproveche el momento._

_Yo no ice nada para no quedar embarazada, nunca te diste cuenta que yo había cambiado la protección y jamas tome pastilla, yo tenia planeado quedar embarazada, no importaba si tenia que intentarlo muchas veces, quería enredarte._

Se detuvo un momento para analizar los rostros, el de Yue estaba dolido, Ryoma estaba molesto y Ryoga no demostraba sentimiento alguno, el rostro que mas le perturbo fue el de Sakuno, quien estaba realmente sorprendida.

-Continua-dijo Ryoga cortante, no la volteo a ver, veía a Ryoma y este hablaba con la mirada, Ryoga sabia lo que el quería decirle, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, quería saber por que Natalia lo encontró y se trato de vengar atando a su hermano a ella, por que fue tan malo con ella y la dejo sola como alguien insignificante, alguien que no valía la pena, y por que esta mujer había hecho tal cosa solo por despecho, sin duda Ryoma le tenia compasión a Ryoga, pero también lo culpaba.

-Esta bien- dijo suspirando y empezando de nuevo…

_Sabia que algún día Ryoga volvería y se daría cuanta del terrible error que cometió yo había atado a su hermano y lo haría sufrir, no importaba el costo, luego de que pasamos la noche, dos semanas después supe que estaba embarazada y fue ahí donde la segunda parte de mi venganza fue llevado a cabo, el día que lo descubrí escribí una nota a mis padres, les dije que no volvería a la casa y que estaría con una amiga, ellos jamas me obligaron a casarme contigo Ryoma, yo sabia que por tu orgullo aceptarías la responsabilidad, llegue a tu casa, te conté todo y como avía previsto aceptaste, me sentí alegre pero al mismo tiempo vacías, era esa otra parte de mi venganza, separarte de todo, destruir tus sueños, pero no lo logre, incluso te amenace, te dije que si tu no estabas conmigo moriría y eso no te importo._

_El día de la boda, conocí a Kevin, el y yo tuvimos una conexión y el mismo día de la boda nos hicimos amantes, nos veíamos todos los días, pero todo estaba muy complicado por que debía cuidar a Yue, tu lograste tus objetivos y te hiciste uno de los mejores tenistas en todo el mundo, yo tome esa ventaja y empece a mentirle a Yue, además tu estabas mas ocupado viajando por todo el mundo como para darte cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo envenenaba poco a poco y el era tan ingenuo que le creía todo a su madre, una parte de mi venganza era destrozar el corazón de nuestro propio hijo y que mejor forma de hacerlo que dejándolo abandonado con un padre que no conocía y del que solo sabia mentiras, hable con Kevin y le dije que te dejaría y me iría con el, era solo una palanca para salir del agujero, nunca lo quise, solo era un objeto._

_El día en que te deje, yo sabia que Yue escucharía todo, sabia que se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba y que todo lo que le había dicho eran mentiras, Kevin me estaba esperando fuera de la casa así que cuando salí de esta, subí al coche y nos fuimos al aeropuerto, nos fuimos a California y allí lo abandone, Kevin ya no me servia así que lo deseche como basura._

_Yo solo quería ver sufrir a la familia Echizen, los odiaba, lamentablemente eso me esta costando muy caro en la vida, aun así yo quiero pedirte perdón Yue, aunque se que no me lo darás y que no me lo merezco, simplemente tu no tenias nada que ver y aun así te utilice, eres mi hijo pero…nunca me sentí a gusto con el papel de madre, a decir verdad, creo que hubiera aceptado a un hijo sin pensar en mi venganza, si mi mente no se hubiera corrompido y se hubiera obsesionado con hacer sufrir a los Echizen._

_Yo… hasta hace unos meses, no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho pero… ahora me doy cuenta de que todo lo que hice en mi vida fue un error, hubiera salido adelante si hubiera pensado en otras cosas y no me hubiera obsesionado con vengarme de Ryoga cuando en realidad el no sabia nada._

_Me desquite pensando en que le aria daño, pero el tiempo que compartimos juntos, tu nunca me dejaste verlo Ryoma, de cierta forma sentía que tu tratabas de protegerlo sin tener la menor idea de lo que pasaba realmente._

_Yo creía que cuando el bebé naciera, lo odiaría por el resto de mi vida, pero cuando lo vi, supe que no podría deshacerme tan fácil de ti Yue, eras tan hermoso que se me hacia imposible deshacerme de ti… pero el rencor que sentía hacia Ryoga era mucho… la única forma de hacerlos sufrir sin causar un daño físico en ti fue abandonándote._

_Perdónenme por haberles arruinado la vida, aunque se que no merezco el perdón._

Natalia termino el relato dejando a Ryoma confundido, agobiado y muy molesto, y a Yue con mucha tristeza.

Sakuno podía sentir la tristeza, preocupación y desesperación que Yue le transmitía, lo hacia cada ves que el apretaba su mano. Era increíble pensar que esa mujer que se veía tan devastada hubiera tenido que pasar por todo lo que vivió pero sabia que lo que ella había hecho estaba realmente mal, vengarse de esa forma había sido muy bajo, solo por amor había causado tanto daño y a personas inocentes, Yue había sido llevado al abismo inocentemente, el no tenia nada que ver y aun así había estado en medio.

Yue estaba muy callado pensando en cada una de las palabras de Natalia, aun quedaba una duda, pero no sabia como aclararla, tenia miedo de hablar con la mujer que se izo llamar "madre", no sabia como preguntarle, pero hubo alguien mas que tenia esa incógnita y no se quedo con la duda.

-¿Por qué bienes después de tanto tiempo a contarnos todo esto?- dijo Ryoma molesto, su voz era como un gruñido, Sakuno jamas lo había visto así, tenia miedo de que el se saliera de control y terminara sacando a patadas a Natalia. -¿Por qué dices "_lamentablemente eso me esta costando muy caro en la vida"?- _dijo apretando los puños y asciendo que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos.

Natalia suspiro incomoda, miro el rostro de Yue y sabia que el sospechaba algo y no sabia como expresarlo.

Yue tenia un presentimiento, sabia que su madre no había viajado desde EEUU para contar la verdad nada mas por que si o por que se le antojaba, había otra razón por la cual decidió ser sincera.

-Yue… lo que voy a decir es muy fuerte- dijo Natalia muy seria, sorprendiendo a Yue. Este la miro interrogante y asintió con la cabeza. –Yo no solo bine aquí a sincerarme, no merezco su perdón pero aun así quise decirles la verdad antes de que…- se detuvo reflexionando sus palabras, había ido demasiado rápido, tenia que explicarlo todo.

-Antes de que…- dijo Ryoma en un gruñido, impaciente por saber lo que quería decir Natalia.

-La vida me esta haciendo pagar mis errores, por eso vine aquí, a contar la verdad, antes de que me lleve el secreto a la tumba- dijo sin mirarlos, todos quedaron asombrados menos Ryoga, pues este ya sabia lo que ella quería decir.

-P… por que dices eso- dijo Yue apretando mas el agarre de la mano de Sakuno, la cual también estaba impactada con la noticia. Ryoma también la miraba irritado y sorprendido.

-Yue, Ryoma… hace unos meses me detectaron un tumor en el cerebro… es demasiado arriesgado extirparlo…- dijo haciendo que todos quedaran con los ojos como plato, a Yue se le quebró el alma, Natalia su "madre" había ido hasta Japón a contar la verdad, ella estaba muriendo, ¿Cómo querían que se sintiera? Estaba destrozado sin quererlo, las lagrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a derramarse, no podía detenerse, no quería hacerlo, se sentía muy mal, apretó fuertemente la mano de Sakuno, sabia que tenia el apoyo incondicional de ella, estaba derrumbado y las únicas personas que podían ponerlo de pie, eran su padre y ahora Sakuno.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?- dijo Ryoma sorprendiendo a todos, lo había preguntado muy calmado, tranquilo, tenia las manos dentro de los bolsillos y mantenía su rostro frió e indiferente, ¿Qué mas hacer? No podía desearle algún bien, ahora que sabia lo que ella había hecho, lo había atado a ella, había jugado con los sentimientos de Yue y los de el, pero tampoco podía desearle alguna mal, el destino se había encargado de eso, el no se sentía feliz por lo que había escuchado, sin embargo, sabia que Natalia saldría de sus vidas de una ves por todas.

-Yo… tengo cuatro meses- dijo igual de tranquila, ahora que lo había dicho todo, se sentía tan ligera y sin ningún cargo de consciencia, ahora podía vivir lo que le quedaba de vida en paz.

-Mamá…- Yue hablo en un hilo de voz, no sabia que hacer, no sabia si perdonarla o si dejarla ir y olvidarla, ¿Qué hacer en esta situación?

-Si… ¿Yue?- estaba consiente de que su hijo estaba sufriendo, debía mantener la calma y no salir corriendo como lo había hecho siempre, debía ser fuerte y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¿C… cuando te vas a EEUU?- dijo aun con la voz temblorosa, Sakuno estaba asustada y preocupada por Yue, noticias así llegaban a destruir la vida de una persona.

-Mi vuelo sale en una hora… debo irme ahora Yue, siento mucho el daño que te hice, a ti y a Ryoma- los miro con tristeza sabia que este no era un adiós, era un hasta luego, ellos quizá asistirían al funeral, o Yue trataría de perdonarla, no lo sabia, o quizás si era un adiós final.

Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hasta la puerta, siendo seguida por Ryoga, quien la llevaría hasta el aeropuerto, estaban apunto de tocar la chapa de la puerta hasta que una vos los interrumpió.

-Espera mamá…- llamo Yue, Natalia volteo lentamente, y observo el rostro triste y de alguna forma decidido de su hijo.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo en tono dulce.

-Mamá… yo… te pe… perdono- dijo sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Sakuno, quien con el poco tiempo de conocerlo, sabia muy bien como pensaba. Sakuno lo observo con ternura.

La reacción de Natalia fue lo que los dejo anonadados, ella corrió hasta Yue y lo abrazo fuertemente, eso demostraba que después de todo, ella si quería a Yue, lo amaba, pero había hecho tanto daño que no podía ni mirarlo sin sentir las culpas reclamando sus acciones. Yue estaba sorprendido, con dificultad devolvió el abrazo, no la volvería a ver a menos que el destino los juntara, era la despedida.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro, cerca de el oído de Yue, a este se le escapo una lagrima, que rodó por su mejilla sonrojada, después de tres años, las cosas habían quedado claras, la duda que estaba en su corazón ahora tenia respuesta, la herida se cerraría y era hora de cambiar la pagina y empezar de nuevo.

Natalia se separo y le sonrió dulcemente, le acomodo el flequillo, lo beso en la frente y se despidió de el, iba a salir de la habitación pero su mirada se dirigió a Sakuno, quien se estremeció ante la intensa mirada.

Ella sabia lo que esa mirada quería decir, Natalia le decía que cuidara de Yue, que lo apoyara y quisiera, ella le agradecía haber convencido a Ryoma para que la dejara hablar con Yue y solucionar las cosas, su alma estaba en paz.

Con otra acción de Natalia, los izo sorprenderse, ella había corrido hasta Sakuno y la abrazo por unos segundos, la oji-rubi no había podido reaccionar, estaba como una piedra, sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas y tenia la boca semi- abierta. Cuando Natalia se separo de Sakuno y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Fue un placer haberte conocido Sakuno- dijo sonriente, la volvió a abrazar y cuando se separaron su mirada callo en Ryoma, quien seguía sorprendido aunque no lo demostrara.

-Ryoma… gracias por todo- le sonrió con tristeza, después de eso se marcho. Los tres estaban realmente impresionados.

-Ryoma-kun- Sakuno hablo tranquila, rápidamente Ryoma volteo a verla, ella se tenso por su intensa mirada. –Creo que Yue-kun necesita descansar- dijo mirando a Yue con ternura, este la miro con una sonrisa triste, debía pensar claramente, su vida había cambiado y debía empezar de cero.

-Tienes razón- hablo Ryoma mirando a Yue con una sonrisa imperceptible, el debía hablar con su hermano, esperaría a que el regresara al hospital y si podía le rompería la cara, después de todo, era culpa de Ryoga Echizen que Natalia tuviera rencor y odio.

Yue asintió con la cabeza con un bostezo, Sakuno y Ryoma se dirigían a la salida, pero fueron interrumpidos.

-Sakuno-chan… ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo sonando lo mas normal posible, pero los dos adultos notaron su nerviosismo en su vos.

-Claro Yue-kun- camino y se sentó aun lado de la cama, Ryoma los miro por un momento y entendió que debían hablar en privado así que salio de la habitación.

Ya afuera, observo que no había absolutamente nadie, ni su madre, ni sus sempais estaban ahí, aburrido decidió escuchar la conversación aunque no debía hacerlo…

**Continuara...**

_**Ola! lamento la tardanza :D T_T, ahora no hay escusa, la verdad tenia mucha flojera y mi cerebro estaba seco, jajaja, la verdad estoy un poco aburrida por que mañana es el dia de san valentina aca en méxico jajaja, asi que estoy inspirada ;D buenp contesto reviews:**_

**_anikasukino 5d: espero que este capitulo te guste y aclare algunas dudas :D_**

**_Sakurakolip: graciias por tu review, _**

_**Ryomita-chan: jajaja ojala hayas dado en el clavo :D**_

_**karly15: **_**_espero que te guste el capitulo gracias por tu review._**

_**Gre-sekai: jajaja espero te guste el capitulo y aclarar algunas dudas.**_

_**DULCECITO311: los proximos capitulos seran los mas interesantes puesto que el fin se hacerca, espero te guste el capitlo y gracias por tu review :D**_

**_jenedithprincess: me agrada que te guste el capitulo anterior y espero que este tambien te guste, gracias por tu review, espero leer tu fic muy pronto gracias :D _**

_**gracias por sus concejos y reviews :D bueno, espero les guste y no dejen de leerlo :D feliz dia del amor y la amistad 3 **_

**_bueno ahora si_**

_**nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**bye!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_hola, gracias por sus reviews,_**

**_espero les guste, bueno el principe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes,que lo disfruten, Pot no me pertenece_**

_**Los cambios del destino**_

_**Capitulo 14: Decisión.**_

La habitación estaba en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, Sakuno estaba nerviosa, su mente estaba llena de confusión, no entendía por que Yue quería hablar con ella, ¿Y si le pedía que se alejara de Ryoma?, no sabría como reaccionar a eso, pero… si se lo pedía aceptaría, aunque ella tuviera el corazón roto, sonreiría si Ryoma lo hacia, no tenia otra opción.

Iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida…

-Sakuno-chan… yo… estoy confundido- dijo mirando y jugando con sus manos, en realidad, no sabia como explicar lo que sentía era duro recibir noticias tan devastadoras como las que había declarado Natalia, su cabeza era un nudo y creía que la única persona que podía desenredarlo era Sakuno. Ella lo miraba con dulzura, entendía que a Yue se le hacia difícil entender la razones de Natalia, aun era un niño y aunque supiera que era el amor hacia otra persona que no eran familia, una cosa era experimentarlo, Natalia había hecho las cosas por despecho, pero sin saberlo se había llevado entre las patas a su hijo, y aunque Natalia lo negara, ella amaba a Yue, no había querido lastimarlo pero ella, pensando en la venganza y de alguna forma el bienestar de su hijo, se había alejado sin medir las consecuencias.

-Yo… no entiendo… ¿Por qué mamá izo tal cosa? Sé que me lo explico pero… Sakuno-chan… estoy muy confundido- las lagrimas que había reprimido empezaron a fluir, Sakuno lo jalo asta su regazo sorprendiendo a Yue, lo rodeo con sus brazos maternalmente y con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos negros suavemente, se tranquilizo rápidamente y sus lagrimas se calmaron, ese calor y amor que le transmitía Sakuno era algo que jamás había sentido de parte de su madre en el tiempo que estuvo con ella, se sentía relajado y tranquilo, cuando conoció a Sakuno personalmente descubrió que era una mujer increíble, pero al conocerla mas a fondo, ella se convirtió en alguien muy especial para el, alguien a quien considera algo cerca de lo que era una mamá de verdad, las caricias de Sakuno lo hacían relajarse mas al punto en que sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio pero escucho a Sakuno hablar.

-Yue-kun… escucha… sé que aun eres muy joven y en estos momentos estas muy confundido, lo entiendo… el amor es un sentimiento que ni yo misma comprendo, las personas llegan a hacer cosas malas por amor, tu madre izo lo que pudo por demostrar lo que sentía lamentablemente salió lastimada, pero no quiero justificarla por que sé que lo que izo estuvo mal, sin embargo… lo que yo e aprendido del amor es que es incondicional y no importa que, si el amor es verdadero serás feliz si esa persona lo es, aun si solo eres un amigo, tu mama izo algo mal por amor y por eso no debes juzgarla, solo es un ser humano que comete errores y ahora esta arrepentida… pero debes comprender que ella… te ama- Sakuno hablo pausadamente no sabiendo que palabras decir, su instinto maternal le decía que debía cuidarlo, además se lo prometió a Natalia, Yue alzo la mirada y la observo desconcertado.

-¿Amarme?- dijo pensativo, si eso era su forma de amar no le gustaba nada, una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Sakuno, puesto que ella sabia lo que pensaba.

-Yue-kun… hay personas que no pueden mostrar sus sentimientos fácilmente y creo que tu mamá es una de ellos, hace mucho tiempo fue lastimada y por eso creo que no confía fácilmente en las personas- dijo comprensiva.

-Sakuno-chan… ¿tu que harías si no fueras correspondida?- pregunto Yue cerrando los ojos, no estaba dormido sin embargo sus parpados le pesaron, los latidos del corazón de Sakuno lo hacían dormitar pero cuando dijo la pregunta, los latidos del corazón se aceleraron y sintió como Sakuno se estremecía, aun con los ojos cerrados sonrió levemente.

-Yo…- estaba sorprendida por la pregunta, Yue era igual de directo que Ryoma, había quedado en blanco, poco a poco regreso en si y sonrió tranquila.

-Lo que yo haría… sabría que si esa persona no me ama no podría forzarlo a tenerlo a mi lado, no podría soportar tenerlo y que me repugne, así que lo que yo aria seria dejarlo ir, si él es feliz yo también lo seria, aunque me doliera hasta en lo mas profundo de mi corazón siempre estaría a su lado, apoyándolo, queriéndolo y amándolo, estaría dispuesta a dar hasta mi vida por que el fuera feliz- Yue estaba contento con la respuesta, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, esa respuesta había sido como quitarle una venda de los ojos y hacerle saber que la vida continuaba, él no se interpondría entre Ryoma y Sakuno, tanto Ryoma como el, la necesitaban en sus vidas y aria todo lo posible para que Sakuno permaneciera en estas, esa mujer era perfecta para su padre y la quería como madre, ahora sabia que la veía como una amiga, hermana y madre, ahora podía decir que la amaba, no como pareja si no como su madre.

-Gracias- susurro tranquilo y con una leve sonrisa, después de eso se quedo profundamente dormido, claro que si hubiera visto la cara de Sakuno, quien estaba totalmente sorprendida, había dejado de acariciarlo por el shock que las palabras de Yue ocasionaron, alterando sus nervios, algo le decía que Yue sabia sobre su enamoramiento con Ryoma.

Después de salir de su estado de shock, se dio cuenta de que Yue se había quedado dormido, por lo que cuidadosamente lo acostó para no despertarlo, lo miro unos segundo, le dio un beso en la frente y se disponía a salir, pero hubo algo que no se lo permitió, al mirar hacia la manga de su suéter se dio cuenta de que Yue no la había soltado y le dio a entender que no lo aria por el fuerte apretón que dio cuando ella jalo un poquito para quitarlo, sonrió dulcemente y volvió a sentarse.

Oo Oooo

Por otro lado, la situación era muy diferente, Ryoma había oído toda la conversación y estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, no podía creer lo que Yue había preguntado, ahora se sentía mal consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuanta hace mucho tiempo que Sakuno lo amaba, aunque sentía alivio al saber que Sakuno no era como Natalia, por que se hubiera repetido la historia o seria aun peor, Sakuno lo hubiera odiado por el resto de su vida.

La respuesta de Sakuno lo había dejado todavía mas sorprendido, ella era sincera y definitivamente había cambiado, siempre pensó que esa niña de largas trenzas no seria importante para el, pero después de mucho tiempo, se daba cuanta de que había sido un tonto al no darse cuenta antes, pero ahora se había quitado la venda de los ojos y lucharía por esa mujer que sabia lo aria feliz.

Vio como Sakuno había recostado a Yue en la cama y se disponía a salir, se asusto un poco y estaba a punto de separarse de la puerta, pero Sakuno se detuvo, bajo la mirada y observo la mano de Yue, quien no había soltado la manga de Sakuno, sonrió con un deje de ternura.

Estaba tan entretenido en ver la escena, que no sintió que había una persona detrás de el, el sujeto poso una mano en su hombro y Ryoma se sobresalto, rápidamente volteo la mirada para encontrarse con una sonrisa gatuna de parte de Ryoga, al parecer había vuelto del aeropuerto, pero Ryoma gruño molesto, recordando lo que tenia que hablar con el, lo miro totalmente serio pero eso no inmuto a Ryoga y su sonrisa nunca se borro.

-Vamos Chibisuke, no estés molesto, lo que paso ya paso- dijo sonriendo como el gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" lo que causo un escalofrió en Ryoma, pero eso solo izo que su humor se viniera a bajo.

-¿Cómo quieres que olvide lo que paso? Esa mujer me engaño, me manipulo y solo porque estaba enamorada de ti- dijo Ryoma sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala de espera seguido de Ryoga. -¿Cómo es que llego hasta ustedes?- no sabia como había hecho Natalia para que sus padres la dejaran hablar con el y para que supiera que estaba en Japón.

-Bueno… el día que tu te fuiste de Japón, yo llegue a EUA, estuve ahí dos días hasta que Natalia llego a la casa de nuestros padres, me sorprendí mucho al verla y cuando me entere de que era tu ex esposa me sorprendió aun mas… debo admitir que la vi muy demacrada y al enterarme de lo que izo, me enfurecí, entendí la razón por la cual nunca me dejaste acercarme… ella llego y le explico a oka-san lo que sucedía, al principio le negaron la entrada pero ella suplico pidiendo hablar contigo, dijo que necesitaba saber donde estabas, así que accedieron, contó la historia y cuando termino nuestros padres accedieron a decirle en donde estabas pero… en ese momento otou-san prendió la televisión y bueno, en todos los canales estaba la noticia de que el hijo del famoso príncipe del tenis "Ryoma Echizen" había sufrido un accidente al ser atacado por un hombre desconocido, el joven Yue Echizen iba acompañado por Ángel Carmesí- dijo Ryoga mirando al piso y tratando de recordar que era lo que había pasado hace algunos días.

-Entiendo- fue cortante pero ahora entendía todo.

-Oye Chibisuke…- dijo Ryoga alzando la vista con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Ryoma asustado, no le gustaba esa sonrisa picara.

-Te lo tenias bien guardado- dijo pícaro, Ryoma lo miro sin entender, -Al parecer encontraste a alguien a quien quieres- Ryoma se sorprendió, puesto que eso no era pregunta era afirmación pero no entendía a que se refería.

-No sé de que hablas-

-Por favor, ni creas que no vi tu cara de enamorado cuando Ryuzaki- chan hablo contigo cuando llegamos- dijo ampliando su sonrisa al ver como Ryoma desviaba la mirada para que no notara su sonrojo.

-Repito… no sé de que hablas- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Jajajaja- se rió estrepitosamente, - Por favor Ryoma, te conozco, no soy el único que se dio cuenta… nuestros padres también, sobre todo oka-san, antes de que se fueran a la cafetería sonrió complacida, Jajaja, ahora recuerdo en donde había visto a Ryuzaki-chan- dijo mirando a los ojos a Ryoma, quien de inmediato desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-Mmm- fue lo único que dijo.

-Vamos, no seas tonto, se me hacia muy conocida cuando la vi por primera ves… ahora recuerdo en donde la había visto- dijo pensativo, haciendo que Ryoma volteara a verlo molesto.

-De que hablas- dijo curioso.

-Me refiero a que ya había visto a Ryuzaki Sakuno, la vi en una entrevista… desde que la vi pensé que era perfecta para ti… de hecho la iba a contactar para presentártela… pero se me olvido, además de que dirías que no, al final todo resulto mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo sonriendo, cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas, siempre estuvo buscando a alguien para Ryoma desde que se entero de su divorcio.

-Cállate- dijo sonrojado, si Ryoga decía eso, no podía confiarse, después de todo, quería estar con Sakuno desde que la vio en la reunión, no podía sacarla de su cabeza, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tenia que pasar para que ella se diera cuenta de que el sentía algo por ella, Sakuno era demasiado despistada para darse cuenta así que él tendría que tomar mediadas y decirle, aunque no fuera bueno en las palabras.

-Oh, por favor… eres igual o mas distraído que ella, no la conozco pero con lo que vi en el televisor es suficiente para darse cuenta de que es demasiado distraída y a pesar de que es hermosa, linda y muy sexy es un poco torpe- dijo soltando una risa que dejo completamente molesto a Ryoma, sitio una ola de calor que subía a su pecho acumulándose ahí formando ira y rabia, ¿acaso eran celos?, cualquiera que lo viera no se lo creería pero… ¿estaba celoso de su propio hermano?, era absurdo. –Tranquilo Chibisuke, no te la voy a quitar- dijo soltando una risa enérgica que llamo la atención de todos las enfermeras, pacientes y personas que esperaban para ver a sus enfermos.

-Cierra la boca- dijo Ryoma molesto por como las demás personas los miraban curiosos, otros susurraban que era "el príncipe del tenis" mientras que las enfermeras y las mujeres los observaban embobadas.

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas, debes admitir que Ryuzaki-chan es realmente sexy… aunque es demasiado inocente para mi… créeme que si no te pones listo, definitivamente te la voy a robar- Ryoma se molesto aun mas con el ultimo comentario pero se disipo cuando llego un recuerdo a su mente, recordó cuando se quedo en casa de Sakuno y la vio en ropa interior, inmediatamente la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas, se había sonrojado y Ryoga lo noto pero no dijo nada.

-Mada mada dane- dijo en un susurro que solo logro escuchar Ryoga, el solo sonrió divertido, le encantaba molestar a su hermano, se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que…

-Mira Chibisuke, ahí viene oka-san- dijo Ryoga poniéndose de pie seguido de Ryoma.

-Hola- dijo Ryoma simplemente haciendo que Rinko frunciera el ceño.

-Ryoma…- una venita apareció en la frente de Rinko, después de algunos años de no verse por la culpa de Natalia y ¿el solo decía hola?, el ni si quiera se digno a hablarle cuando se divorcio de Natalia, no había visto a Yue mas que cinco veces, hablaba con el solo una vez al mes y ¿el solo decía hola?, le dio un golpe a Ryoma, el solo se quejo del dolor y Ryoga se rió puesto que el sabia por que lo golpeaba, el ambarino no dijo nada y observo a su madre quien se había quedado muy pensativa, ya se habían saludado antes pero era para que Ryoma la abrazara y se disculpara por todas las preocupaciones que le hizo pasar, por todos eso rechazos de Natalia hacia ellos, sabia que Ryoma no era así y no cambiaría ¿o si? Hacia unos momentos que lo había visto cambiar de opinión… y había sido por algo o mas bien alguien, curiosa miro para todos lados, tenia que admitir que cualquier mujer que se acercara a Ryoma hacia que sus celos de madre salieran a flote pero con eso chica de hermosos ojos había sido completamente diferente, sentía que podía confiar plenamente en ella y que quería a Yue y a Ryoma por sobre todas las cosas.

Podía leer a Sakuno fácilmente, esa mirada de cariño que le había dado a Ryoma lo había demostrado, la tranquilidad que ella poseía hacia que su alma inquieta de preocupación y nerviosismo se calmara y entrara en una paz que no había sentido desde que Natalia entro en sus vidas, estaba decidida, quería a Sakuno como la esposa de su hijo menor y si Ryoma no quería era un completo baka.

-¡¿Después de tanto tiempo y solo dices "Hola"?!- le dio otro golpe haciendo que Ryoma volviera a gemir de dolor, su madre era una bestia cuando se enojaba, no había pensado en como reaccionaria su mamá, pero no podía llegar a abrazarla y demostrarle cariño, él no era así, no se sorprendía que su madre le reprendiera por su falta de cariño.

-Lo siento- se disculpo sorprendiendo a Rinko, el jamás se había disculpado con alguien, era extraño que lo hiciera, su rostro cambio de sorpresa a cariño, Ryoga también se sorprendió demasiado, abrió la boca de incredulidad y extrañeza, ¿Qué le pasaba al frió de su hermano menor?, una idea se le vino a la mente, no era algo, era alguien quien lo estaba cambiando y era nada mas y nada menos que Sakuno Ryuzaki y esa idea también cruzo por la cabeza de Rinko, quien por esa razón cambio su cara a ternura y cariño.

Sorprendiendo a Ryoma, Rinko se abalanzó sobre el en un abrazo de oso, haciéndolo trastabillar, ella era mas baja que el por lo que estaba en puntitas, escondiendo el rostro y rodeando el cuello de Ryoma, estaba alegre de ver a su hijo feliz después de muchos años.

Ryoma estaba sorprendido, su mama rompió el abrazo y lo miro de forma maternal, hace muchos años que no había visto esa mirada, no lo admitiría pero la extrañaba, era su madre y de alguna forma le había dolido que lo obligaran a separarse de ella, no lo demostraría.

-Mamá… ¿puedes soltarme?- dijo en un gruñido que Ryoga logro escuchar, sabia lo orgulloso que era.

-Claro, lo siento…. Me deje llevar- sonrió tranquila.

-Mmm- volteo hacia el pasillo, detrás del hombro de su madre y vio que su padre salía del ascensor arrastrando los pies de manera perezosa mientras bostezaba, por suerte el no había visto el gran abrazo que le había dado su madre.

-Shonen… - dijo Nanjiro tranquilo posando un brazo al redor de la cintura de Rinko.

-¿Qué?- dijo impaciente, sabia que su padre lo molestaría por cualquier cosa y no se equivocaba.

-¿Dónde esta mi futura nuera?- dijo soltando una carcajada al ver la cara desencajada de Ryoma, quien se sonrojo y bufo molesto.

-No molestes viejo- dijo cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

-Es cierto… ¿Dónde esta Ryuzaki?- dijo Rinko con curiosidad.

-En la habitación… con Yue- dijo serio y sin mirarlos, Rinko sonrió de manera imperceptible, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, dentro de la habitación, Yue estaba recostado y profundamente dormido, del lado derecho había un pequeño bulto, este llamo la atención de Rinko, entro lentamente seguida de Nanjiro, se acercaron a la cama y observaron que el pequeño bulto era Sakuno, estaba sentada pero sus brazos estaban en la cama sosteniendo su cabeza, se había quedado dormida, daba pequeños suspiros, notaron que una de sus manos estaba posada sobre la de Yue en un agarre fuerte, sonrieron con ternura, se veían muy bien juntos e incluso Nanjiro pensó que Sakuno era perfecta para su hijo.

Salieron de la habitación, el matrimonio y Ryoga se despidieron de Ryoma, puesto que debían descansar del viaje y el estrés. Ryoma se quedo solo, quedo una duda en su mente, ¿en donde se habían metido Eiji y Momoshiro? Hacia un buen rato que no los veía, solo esperaba que no se metieran en problemas.

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera, cruzado de brazos y cabeceando un poco, el sueño hacia que sus parpados pesaran y se cerraran poco a poco, veía nubloso y poco a poco obscura hasta que el timbre de un teléfono lo izo saltar, toco su bolsillo y sintió como su teléfono vibraba sin parar, suspiro cansado y lo llevo hasta su oído.

-¿Hola?- dijo fríamente.

-_¿Hola? ¿Ryoma?- _dijo una voz del otro lado de la bocina, una voz que conocía muy bien, o si comenzarían a molestarlo.

-¿Qué quieres Fred?- dijo irritado, había pedido unas pequeñas vacaciones debido a la boda de Momoshiro y su manager lo estaba molestando.

-_Ryoma Echizen… dime que demonios esta pasando… Esta mañana despierto y al encender la televisión veo en los noticieros que tu hijo ha tenido un accidente…_- dijo su manager de nombre Fred, se oía un poco molesto pero a Ryoma no le importaba.

-¿Y?- dijo frió.

-_¿Cómo que "Y"? ¡Esto es genial, llame a un contacto y van a ser publicidad esto! Y otra cosa ¡Angel carmesí!-_ Ryoma no estaba de humor para esas cosas, no entendía a que se refería su manager.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?- dijo con tono de reproche.

_-¡Esto es sorprendente!… ¡¿De donde la conoces?! Esa chica es muy famosa en Japón y además es hermosa y ardiente, toda la prensa estará completamente detrás de ustedes, comenzaran los rumores y pensaran que entre Ángel carmesí y el príncipe del tenis hay algo por que… ¿Por qué estaría Ángel Carmesí con el hijo de Ryoma Echizen?!-_ eso casi dejo sordo a Ryoma, también estaba un poco molesto por el comentario de Fred.

-Cállate… la conocí cuando tenia 12 años, iba en Seigaku y era la nieta de mi entrenadora Sumire Ryuzaki, además… no estamos saliendo… solo es mi amiga- esto ultimo lo dijo algo decepcionado y sentía una opresión en el pecho –_espero que pronto seamos algo mas- _pensó sonriendo internamente.

-_Guau, entonces la conoces desde hace mucho, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¡Es genial! Pero no solo hablaba para eso Ryoma_- dijo cambiando de tema y poniéndose serio.

-Que quieres- dijo igual de serio.

-_Necesito que vuelvas a EUA, habrá un Torneo… a menos que quieras rechazarlo, estará Kevin Smith, supongo que querrás vencerlo después de lo que te izo…-_ Fred era casi el único que sabia la verdadera razón de su divorcio, Fred era de las personas que pensaban que la venganza era buena y sabia que Ryoma no era exactamente como el, Fred quería a Ryoma como un hermano menor, así que si Ryoma ganaba el campeonato, no solo Ryoma tomaría la venganza, también lo haría Fred, pero se equivocaba si pensaba que Ryoma era de esa clase de personas, si el aceptaba el campeonato seria nada mas que para disfrutar de unos buenos partidos y para reírse de Kevin quien había sido desechado como una basura por Natalia.

-Cuando es el campeonato- dijo serio, no quería irse y menos que ahora sabia lo que sentía por Sakuno.

-_Es dentro de una semana, sé que la boda de tu amigo es dentro de cinco días, no podrás quedarte mas tiempo si aceptas, esperare tu respuesta_- sin mas se despidió y la llamada se corto, Ryoma no sabia que hacer, tenia que volver a EEUU tarde o temprano, Yue y el tenían un vida haya, todo dependía de… si en ese lapso de tiempo él se atrevía a declarar sus sentimientos, lo cual quería decir que todo dependía de Sakuno. Muy difícil decisión.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los días habían pasado, Yue había sido dado de alta y estaba tranquilamente en casa de Momoshiro, habían forzado a Ryoma a vivir con ellos hasta que fuera el momento en que el decidiera irse, no había mencionado lo del torneo así que nadie estaba enterado, ni siquiera Yue sabia.

En el lapso de cinco días, se habían enterado de dos enormes noticias las cuales fueron:

1.- En una revista muy importante en el mundo, había salido un reportaje que anunciaba que la famosa Tomoka Osakada había sido acusada y denunciada por golpear a una reportera violentamente, esta había cometido el error de compararla con Sakuno, había dicho que Sakuno era mas hermosa y amable y que Tomoka no era mas que una persona vulgar y que no entendía por que estaba en el medio de la farándula, Tomoka se enojo demasiado y la agredió de tal manera que la reportera termino en la sala de urgencia y a Tomoka en libertad condicional, además de que si se volvía a acercar a Sakuno o a la reportera se iría directamente a la cárcel, al parecer esa mujer se había vuelto realmente loca, su disquera renuncio a ella y en menos de tres días lo había perdido todo, Ryoma pensaba que tal ves terminaría de sirvienta en una casa, pero si quería conservar ese trabajo tenia que controlar su temperamento.

2.- August, el ex prometido de Sakuno, había sido llevado a prisión por robo y portación de drogas, al parecer lo habían agarrado con las manos en la masa, en unas cámaras había aparecido como entraba a una tienda, discretamente se acercó a uno de los estantes y metió unas cuantas botellas en su chaqueta y huyo, al ser arrestado y registrado encontraron algunas tarjetas de crédito que no pertenecían a él, además de que llevaba la bolsa de Sakuno, los investigadores descubrieron que el había sido el asaltante que lastimo a Sakuno y que provoco el accidente de Yue, además de que en su vehículo habían encontrado algunas pastillas y droga, conclusión, su disquera lo despidió y fue llevado a prisión por algunos días, al final, termino saliendo del país como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Todo lo demás estuvo tranquilo, salvo una pareja que no dejaba de correr de un lado a otro nerviosos por que su boda se aproximaba, solo quedaban algunos días y faltaban muchos detalles, Sakuno había estado ayudando a Ann además de que tenia muchas mas cosas que hacer, como algunas entrevistas y sesiones de fotos, Ryoma había estado muy distraído en esos días, pensando en como le diría a Sakuno sus sentimiento, no era bueno en las palabras, había estado conviviendo demasiado con ella hasta el punto en que sabia algunas cosas que nadie mas.

Una de las cosas que le había contado era lo que había hecho después de que se entero de lo que había entre August y Tomoka y huyo de la iglesia.

Le contó que había corrido hasta su departamento, tomo una pequeña mochila, la lleno con dos cambios de ropa, comida, una linterna, algunas provisiones y dinero, salió de su casa y tomo el primer tren que encontró, durmió casi todo el viaje y cuando llego a el lugar, descubrió que había llegado a un pequeño pueblo cerca de una hermosa playa, con un hermoso faro que alumbraba todas las noches, le contó que le había servido para reflexionar, se había quedado casi todo el día en la playa contemplando el mar mientras pensaba que haría de su vida ahora que su compromiso se había roto, había estado todo el día hasta que una joven se acercó a ella preguntándole por que lloraba tan desconsolada y cuando salió de sus pensamiento se dio cuenta de que era de noche, que no había nadie en la playa, que el faro estaba encendido y que había estado llorando desde que se sentó en la fina arena, ella se desahogo con la joven pues se había sentido en confianza y había escuchado que a veces era bueno contar los problemas a los desconocidos, habían hablado durante mucho tiempo, la joven, al enterarse que no tenia a donde ir le había ofrecido su casa, Sakuno se vio obligada a aceptar puesto que estaba muy cansada.

Al día siguiente ella se despidió de la joven que al parecer se llamaba Chiharu, tomo el tren hasta Tokio, llego a su departamento, llamo a Ann, tomo un taxi, se fue al aeropuerto y se fue de vacaciones a Hawái. Ryoma había quedado impresionado por su historia, él era el único que sabia la pequeña aventura que había tenido Sakuno y eso, en cierta forma, lo acercaba a ella, se sentía parte de su vida, pero aun no había tomado una decisión y esa decisión cambiaría su vida.

o.o.o.o

El día esperado para todos había llegado… los cinco días habían pasado como un rayo, el día estaba hermoso, no había lluvias ni vientos y eso hacia que la alegría en el ambiente se sintiera, todos estaban tan felices por el día en que un hombre y una mujer se unieran por el resto de sus vidas.

En una hermosa iglesia se llevaría a cabo una boda, el novio, familiares y amigos estaban presentes, solo faltaba la persona que seria parte del matrimonio, debían esperar unos minutos a que la bella novia llegara.

El novio estaba impaciente, quería que su linda prometida entrara por esas enormes puertas de roble, se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos hasta que una mano se poso en su hombro, justo al salir de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que la melodiosa música comenzaba a sonar, las enormes puertas comenzaron a abrirse, primero entraron las damas de honor, luego la hija de Inui repartiendo pétalos de rosa y por ultimo a su futura mujer quien iba acompañada por su hermano Kippei, quedo impactado, su prometida se veía realmente hermosa, en ese momento cualquier duda se desapareció, sabia que seria realmente feliz con esa bella mujer y con su futuro hijo, para ella y para el, mundo se detuvo, sus miradas estaban profundamente conectadas, ella llevaba un vestido blanco de un tirante grueso, el vestido era realmente sencillo pero muy hermoso, un listón grueso se ajustaba justo abajo del busto

.es/var/ezflow_ *ver el vestido

Llevaba algunas pulseras de plata, el velo era sujetado por el hijo de Oishi, su rostro no se podía ver claramente, ella llego junto a él, su hermano le quito el velo le sonrió, la soltó y se fue a su asiento, ella miro a su futuro esposo, se miraron mutuamente, sonrieron al mismo tiempo en una ternura desbordante, él le tendió su brazo y ella acepto gustosa, llegaron hasta al altar, ninguno de los dos prestaba la debida atención a la misa, sus miradas decían mas que mil palabras, con esas simples miradas podían decirse lo mucho que se amaban. Eso hasta

-Momoshiro Takeshi ¿Aceptas a esta mujer en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso?- dijo el padre.

-Si- sonrió con ternura a su amada.

_-_Tachibana Ann ¿Aceptas a este hombre en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso?-

-Acepto- le devolvió la sonrisa a su ojivioleta, el pequeño hijo de Oishi llevo las sortijas hasta ellos y su las colocaron en el dedo correspondiente.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer… puedes besar a la novia- se miraron sonrientes y unieron sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso demostrándose todo su amor.

Ryoma, que había observado todo desde su asiento, se había puesto realmente feliz por su mejor amigo, le preocupaba una cosa, Sakuno no estaba ahí, no sabia la razón pero ella no se encontraba ahí, Momoshiro le había comentado que ella seria dama de honor pero… ella no estaba entre ellas.

_o.o.o.o _

Todos los invitados estaban en el salón esperando a los novios, el salón estaba adornado de todo tipo de flores entre muchas cosas en color dorado, los centros de mesa eran hermosos, el salón tenia una enorme pista de baile y un hermoso jardín son un bello kiosco rodeado de flore y algunos arboles estaban adornados con luces.

Los invitados platicaban entre ellos pero había una mesa en particular que sobrepasaba las risas, bromas e incluso alguno que otro grito de los demás, o si, en esa mesa se encontraban todos los ex titulares del Seigaku con sus esposas, novias e hijos, quienes corrían por todo el salón, incluso Eiji iba acompañado de Pirika, al parecer habían arreglado sus conflictos y habían decidido regresar, cuando Ryoma llego, se sorprendió de ver a todos los regulares de la Fudominey los del Rikkaidai, era extraño ver al equipo del Rikkaidai ahí y sobretodo, estaban conviviendo con Kippei, tal ves avían sido invitados por que tanto Kirihara Akaya, Akira Kamio y su amigo Momoshiro Takeshi peleaban por el amor de Ann Tachibana, o tal ves había otro motivo, no lo entendía muy bien.

Estaban conversando amenamente después de unos minutos hasta que…

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo una tímida voz a sus espaldas, todos voltearon enseguida y quedaron anonadados.

-Sa… Sakuno-chan… te… te ves hermosa- dijo Eiji sin salir de su asombro, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido azul.

. * link para ver el vestido.

Llevaba un peinado de un moño de lado con el cabello rizado con una horquilla plateada, se veía realmente hermosa, tanto que todos los invitados la veían embobados, incluso Sanada del Rikkaidai había volteado a verla, Ryoma sonrió arrogante, sabia que ninguno lograría tener algo con ella, por que ella pronto estaría con el si decidía quedarse en Japón.

-Sakuno-chan, estas realmente hermosa- dijo Yue abrazándola ella correspondió gustosa, después de algunos saludos, se sentó justo al lado de Ryoma, quien no había parado de verla, se había sentido nerviosa, pero había sabido controlarse.

Los novios llegaron, felices de por fin poder estar juntos, con su bebe en camino, era una pareja realmente hermosa.

Muchos fueron a felicitar a la feliz pareja, la velada paso entre risas, juegos, gritos, baile, etc… llego el momento de lanzar el ramo de flores, todas las damas solteras o con novio se pusieron de pie y esperaron a que Ann lo lanzara y cuando lo izo, sorprendentemente callo en las manos de Pirika, se sonrojo furiosamente al dirigir su mirada a Eiji y ver como este la miraba ilusionado, habría una boda pronto.

Todo el mundo estaba bailando en la pista, algunos se habían pasado de alcohol como Bunta. Ryoma, Tezuka, Sakuno y Oishi permanecían senados, Ann había arrastrado a Yue para que bailara con ella aunque este todavía llevara el yeso en su pierna debido al accidente.

Después de unos minutos, Sakuno se disculpo, se levanto de su asiento y sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el hermoso jardín, Ryoma la siguió con los ojos hasta que la perdió de vista en la puerta de cristal, era el momento de hablar asi que se puso de pie sin emitir palabra alguna y siguió a Sakuno.

Camino tranquilamente por una vereda de piedra roja, busco a Sakuno con la mirada, la música de la fiesta se escuchaba en susurros, siguió caminando por la vereda hasta dar con un hermoso kiosco color blanco, enredaderas subían por los postes dándole un aspecto mas romántico y allí estaba, Sakuno estaba de espaldas a él, no había sentido su presencia por estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Ryuzaki- su nombre sonó como eco haciendo saltar de sorpresa a Sakuno, ella volteo lentamente, sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos ambarinos que la miraban intensamente, la sensación la izo estremecerse, era como si se la devorara con la mirada. -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- camino un par de pasos hasta ponerse en su altura.

-Ryoma-kun… yo solo… estaba tomando un poco de aire fresco- dijo acomodándose un cabello que había decidido salirse del peinado y acomodarlo detrás de su oreja mirando a Ryoma con ojos tranquilos.

-Te ves muy linda- dijo sorprendiendo a Sakuno quien se sonrojo notablemente, bajo un poco la mirada pero en unos segundos lo miraba atenta, ¡dios, le había dicho que se veía linda! Aun no podía creérselo.

-Gra… Gracias Ryoma-kun, tu… tu tamb… también te ves muy bien- dijo sonriendo con sinceridad, se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, de pronto una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar, dirigieron su mirada cerca de una pared con una gruesa enredadera alumbrada con focos, allí se encontraba una pequeña banda sinfónica que tocaba por la escena que presenciaban, al parecer el ambiente se les había hecho demasiado romántico que empezaron a tocar una música suave, al ver que Ryoma y Sakuno los observan sonrojados sonrieron con complicidad.

-Sakuno…- lo miro incrédula, la había llamado por su nombre, su sonrojo se incremento (como si eso fuera posible). -¿quieres bailar?- pregunto ofreciendo una mano para que ella la tomara, ella lo miro completamente sorprendida por ese ofrecimiento pero acepto complacida, al momento de colocar su pequeña mano en la grande de ryoma, una corriente eléctrica los recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

-Claro Ryoma-kun- dijo apenas articulando palabra, Sakuno coloco su mano izquierda en su hombro y la mano de ryoma se poso en su pequeña cintura, estaban a unos pocos centímetros de sus rostros y comenzaron a dar pequeños pasos al ritmo de la música, bailaban perfectamente, los brazos de él estaban amoldados perfectamente al cuerpo pequeño de ella.

Al terminar de bailar, ambos se miraron a los ojos, las palabras sobraban, eso hasta que sakuno tomo la iniciativa, poso sus manos en las mejillas de Ryoma y lo acerco rápidamente a ella, todo paso tan rápido que el no pudo reaccionar, sus labios estaban unidos a los de Sakuno, ella tenia los ojos cerrados pero el los mantenía abiertos incrédulo, no podía creer que la tímida Sakuno lo estuviera besando.

Justo cuando iba a corresponder el beso, ella decidió separarse.

-Ryoma-kun yo…- pero fue interrumpida por un grito.

-¡Echizen! ¡Sanada quiere hablar contigo!- grito eufórico Fuji, Ryoma seguia en shock después del beso.

-Amm… yo… debo irme- dijo Sakuno triste por que Ryoma no había correspondido el beso.

-Espera… Sakuno- dijo tomándola de la muñeca antes de que se fuera.

-¡Echizen! ¡Corre!- Fuji lo apuraba.

-No Ryoma-kun… esta bien- sonrió con tristeza –Entiendo… en verdad… debo irme, además te llaman- se soltó lentamente, le acaricio la mejilla sonriendo con mucha ternura y cariño y se alejó rápidamente del lugar, Ryoma quedo estático, tal ves estaba alucinando pero cuando ella se dio la vuelta, creyó ver una pequeña lagrima recorrer su mejilla. Se quedo parado cerca de veinte minutos hasta que el llamado de Fuji se izo más persistente.

Corrió hacia el salón buscando con la mirada a Sakuno ignorando olímpicamente a Fuji, se acercó asta Ann quien bailaba con Yue.

-Tachibana… ¿Dónde esta Sakuno?- dijo serio, mas de lo normal, ignoro la cara de Ann, quien demostraba sorpresa al oír como Ryoma llamaba a Sakuno por su nombre.

-Ella se fue- eso tomo por sorpresa a Ryoma. –dijo que no se sentía bien y que era mejor marcharse a casa, que tenia que descansar, menciono algo de que había tenido mucho trabajo en la mañana, bueno ella ya me había dicho antes que no podría ser dama de honor por que tendría una sesión fotográfica, dijo que si alguien preguntaba por ella que le dijera que estaba bien y que no se preocupara- dijo Ann suspirando presintiendo algo, ella sabia que algo había pasado, conocía bien a Sakuno, ella llevaba una cara de tristeza que no podía ocultar.

Ryoma quedo petrificado, se dirigió a la mesa, se sento y poso sus manos en su rostro y supo lo que tenia que hacer, volvería a EEUU...

**Continuara...**

_**Ola! lamento la tardanza :D T_T, ahora no hay escusa, la verdad tenia mucha flojera y mi cerebro estaba seco, jajaja ademas eran vacaciones :D lo siento no me maten... **_**_bueno contesto reviews:_**

_**DULCECITO311: lo se, lo se, Natalia fue demasiado lejos pero lo bueno fue, que no fue hasta Ryoma con otras intenciones :D, lamento decir que solo falta poco para que se acabe mi historia T.T espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por tu review :D**_

_**SaKuRiMo0n: graciias por tu review! espero te guste el capitulo.**_

**_anikasukino 5d: espero que este capitulo te guste lamento tardarme mucho!_**

_**licht 4012: **_**_espero que te guste el capitulo gracias por tu review._**

_**yiemvi: **_**_espero que te guste el capitulo gracias por tu review, y si Ryoma es demasiado curioso,_**

**_yukki uzumaki: no hay problema jajaja, en vdd agradezco mucho tu review :D _**_**espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por tu review.**_

**_Ryomita-chan: jajaja entiendo jajaja espero te guste el capitulo, queda muy poco para que se termine._**

_**Yumelynn Fiore: muchas gracias por tu review! y si el capitulo estubo medio triste y reconosco que lo ice un poco cruel pero bueno espero te guste este capitulo.**_

_**Guest: gracias por tu review n.n**_

_**bueno les ofresco una disculpa por averme tardado demasiado jejeje x.x, quiero decir que la historia llegara a si final muy pronto asi que no dejen de leerlo jejeje **_

**_gracias por sus concejos y reviews :D bueno, espero les guste y no dejen de leerlo :D_**

_**por cierto FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAMI!**_

**_bueno ahora si_**

_**nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**bye!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**hola, gracias por sus reviews, espero les haya gustado mi fic, lamento informar que he llegado al final de la historia, era y aun soy una principiante pero espero que con el paso del tiempo vaya mejorando, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi histora, bueno el principe del tenis no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, esta historia salio de mi loca cabecita, bueno, espero que lo disfruten, Pot no me pertenece**_

_**Los cambios del destino**_

_**Capitulo 15 **_

_**Capitulo final:**_

_**Aclarando sentimientos y AL FIN ESTAMOS JUNTOS**_

Estaba confundida, no sabia que hacer ni que pensar, había hecho algo que no había imaginado y eso destruyo todo, estaba perturbada y muy sonrojada, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una enorme tristeza embargar su interior, hace unas horas, había salido de la boda de su amiga Ann, no contesto ninguna llamada, ahora, en su celular tenia 12 llamadas perdidas, pero no le importaba, estaba encerrada en su departamento, sentada en su cama apoyando la espalda en la cabecera y abrazando una almohada con fuerza, era de madrugada, exactamente las tres y no podía dormir, se sentía como una niña de 15 años, no entendía por que estaba tan perturbada, solo había sido un simple beso… no… no había sido el beso, lo que la había herido era que Ryoma no hubiera correspondido, eso le daba a entender que el no sentía nada por ella, mas que una simple amistad, fue por eso que puso una escusa y salió corriendo, sabia que Ann noto que algo le ocurría, por eso intento ser lo mas rápida posible, no se despidió de nadie, ni siquiera de Yue.

Sabia que Ryoma se iría pronto, fue por esa razón que decidió confesar sus sentimientos, no había imaginado que todo eso ocurriría, el esfuerzo que había hecho por acercarse a Ryoma se destruyo, como una bola de acero derrumbaba una casa, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, no pudo contenerse mas y soltó un sollozo, fue seguido de un berrido, tenia la boca abierta en una divertida mueca, parecía una niña pequeña a la que le habían arrebatado una paleta o un juguete, no podía creer que fuera tan cobarde, que después del beso había salido huyendo, simplemente no pudo contenerse mas, lagrimas caían como cascadas en sus pálidas mejillas, sus ojos y su nariz comenzaban a ponerse rojas pero no le importaba, simplemente quería dormir y que el día siguiente, lo que vivió solo fuera un mal sueño, que Ryoma jamás hubiera vuelto y que ese dolor y angustia en su pecho fueran solo producto de su imaginación, suspiro frustrada, y se tumbo de lado en la cama, sus lagrimas seguían saliendo y no hacia nada para callar sus sollozos.

Miro la hora en el reloj, eran cerca de las cuatro, sus lagrimas mojaban ligeramente otra almohada en la que tenia la cabeza recostada mientras abrazaba la otra con brazos y piernas, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, un suspiro largo y tranquilo se deslizo por su garganta.

Ooooo

La fiesta había acabado, Ryoma y Yue habían vuelto a la casa de Momoshiro, Ann y Momo les habían encargado la casa, su luna de miel solo seria un día y medio debido al trabajo de ambos, Yue estaba profundamente dormido, caso contrario a un ambarino que no podía dejar de pensar en el casto beso que le había dado Sakuno, no lo había podido sacar de su cabeza.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo por no haber correspondido el beso, pero simplemente lo dejo en shock, no pude reaccionar a tiempo y para hacer las cosas peor, Fuji había arruinado el momento y ella se había alejado sin que le pudiera explicar lo que le ocurría, recostado en la cama, miro el reloj del buró, cuatro de la madrugada, miro de reojo a Yue, quien le daba la espalda, su pecho subía y bajada en una respiración tranquila.

No podía dejar de pensar en Sakuno, _ahora ella debe odiarme, _pensó con tristeza, pero otro pensamiento apareció en su mente, ella no podría odiarlo, ella era tan pura que jamás haría algo como eso, ella era la misma imagen de inocencia, amabilidad, dulzura y ternura. Ella jamás se atrevería a herir a alguien, en especial a él, sabia cuanto lo quería y el empezaba a hacerlo, quería descubrir mas de esos hermosos y sinceros sentimientos pero… había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta atrás, suspiro cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir, su deseo fue concedido y callo profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Oooo

El despertador sonó ruidosamente, no quería levantarse, le dolía la cabeza y tenia mucho sueño, se sentó en el borde de la cama con pereza, un bostezo salió de sus finos labios llevándose una mano para cubrir su boca, estaba realmente cansada, quería seguir durmiendo pero no podía, tenia que empezar con su rutina, afortunadamente era fin de semana y su nana no estaría en su departamento, eso significaba que estaría solamente ella y sus pensamientos.

Con pereza, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al servicio, comenzó con la rutina de acercarse, limpio un poco el departamento y cuando termino se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno.

No tenia demasiada hambre así que solo se preparo una sopa instantánea, decidió que saldría a comprar las cosas para la semana, así que se vistió con unos vaqueros ajustados, una blusa lisa y unos zapatos negros de piso, se puso un lindo pasador en forma de flor en el cabello del lado derecho y lo demás lo dejo suelto.

Salió de casa para ir al supermercado, estaba a solo unas cuadras a si que caminaría, además de que quería sentir el aire fresco de una mañana nublada.

Caminaba tranquilamente, llevaba un paraguas por si al cielo se le ocurría llorar, sus sentimientos acompañaban al clima, se sentía deprimida y no quería saber nada de la vida, se quedaría en casa, con un enorme bote de helado viendo películas tristes y románticas.

Mientras compraba algunas cosas para le cena, recordó todos los momentos que paso desde que Ryoma llego a Japón, de sus sentimientos y el beso que le había dado, suspiro tristemente. ¿Por qué las cosas habían llegado a este punto? ¿Seria que el destino estaría haciendo ese tipo de cosas para hacer su vida miserable? Otro suspiro escapo de sus labios.

Termino de comprar las cosas y se dirigió a su departamento lentamente, muchos pensamientos se acumulaban en su cabeza confundiéndola, la gente que pasaba a su alrededor la miraban atentos, sabían quien era pero al verla con un aura deprimente no se acercaban como muchos otros habían hecho para pedir autógrafos.

Justo cuando iba a llegar a su departamento, noto a una persona de pie tocando la puerta, se fue acercando poco a poco asta saber quien era, se sorprendió al descubrirlo, se puso tensa y empezaba a sudar frió, ¿Qué hacia **el** allí? ¿Por qué la persona que la atormentaba estaba justo frente a su puerta? Empezó a retroceder, lo hacia muy despacio para que él no la notara, se dio la vuelta y casi troto al elevador hasta que ese alguien la descubrió…

-¿Ryuzaki?- su voz estoica y despreocupada sonó por el pasillo hasta llegar a los oídos de Sakuno haciéndola estremecer, se detuvo instantáneamente y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ¿Por qué solo el causaba esos efectos en ella?

-R…Ryoma-kun- dijo forzando una sonrisa volteando a verlo.

-¿Estabas huyendo Ryuzaki?- pregunto en una voz ronca, extraño en el, dando un paso hacia adelante, ella por instinto retrocedió, el sonrió arrogante.

-Etto… n… no Ryoma-kun- miro hacia el suelo, sintiéndose cohibida por la intensa mirada que él joven Echizen le daba, jugo con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Hmp- se sentía extraña, la mayoría de las llamadas perdidas que tenia en el celular eran de Ryoma, nerviosa y avergonzada no había podido contestar, tenia miedo de enfrentarlo.

Él se acercó hasta a ella, Sakuno retrocedió asustada, dejando caer algunas de las bolsas que llevaba para alejarlo con ambas manos desde el pecho, ansiando que no la hiciera retroceder aun mas puesto que toparía con la pared, él se agachó, cogiéndola de la cintura y cargándola en su hombro izquierdo como un saco de patatas. Quedo totalmente sorprendida así que intento liberarse. Él consiguió las llaves que estaban en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, agarro las bolsas de las compras y se adentro en el departamento con ella al hombro, la deposito en el sofá cuidadosamente. El la miro arrogante, sin duda estaba orgulloso de que era mas fuerte que ella, casi reía de lo pequeña que era, ella lo miro entre incrédula y molesta, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso?

-¿Qué estas haciendo Ryoma-kun?- pregunto con voz incomoda. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de Ryoma.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- dijo con indiferencia haciendo que ella inflara las mejillas, enfadada, pero en lugar de verse enojada se veía tierna e infantil. Camino hasta la cocina a dejar las bolsas en la barra, cerca de la estufa como si fuera su casa y volvió a ponerse frente a ella.

-No Ryoma-kun, no es obvio- dijo alzándose, apenas y llegaba a su hombro, aun así lo miro a los ojos, se notaba molesta aunque ligeramente avergonzada, pero no iba a dejar que Ryoma la intimidara.

-Ryuzaki… necesito decirte algo- dijo con vos ronca, Sakuno se puso nerviosa, pero lo oculto, Ryoma dio un paso hacia ella, Sakuno se tenso en seguida, era el momento del que había estado huyendo, el momento en que el le diría adiós, quizás había ido a visitarla para decirle que no sentía nada por ella y que el beso había sido insignificante, eso le izo sentir una puñalada en el corazón, esta intentando retener las lagrimas, logrando su propósito dando un suave suspiro, pudo controlarse a tiempo y lo miro a los ojos.

-Dime- dio con una mirada vacilante, su mente corría a mil por hora y la cercanía de Ryoma no ayudaba, el empezó a acercarse mas y ella no retrocedió, estaban a el punto en que ambos sentían sus respiraciones, Ryoma fue quien decidió cerrar el espacio entre ambos y la beso, Sakuno abrió los ojos realmente sorprendida, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué la besaba si no sentía nada por ella? Correspondió el beso torpemente, alzando los brazos hasta colocarlos en el cuello del ambarino apegándose mas a él, ninguno se los dos se dio cuenta de que afuera llovía a cantaros, lo que parecieron años fueron segundos, separándose por falta de aire.

Ella había entrado en shock por el beso. La mirada de Ryoma viajo hasta el reloj de pulsera y frunció el ceño.

-Sakuno…- ella lo miro con la boca abierta, la había llamado por su nombre y sin honorifico, -Debo irme…- dio media vuelta caminando hasta la puerta, ella lo miraba en confusión, rabia, tristeza, entre muchos otros sentimientos, llegaba a su casa, la besaba y luego se iba, ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡No era un juguete! Pero antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo o decirle algo, él se detuvo cuando abrió la puerta hacia la salida.

-Quiero que sepas…- se detuvo sin mirarla, dándole la espalda, ella no hablo en espera de que terminara, el sentía la intensa mirada en su ancha espalda incitándolo a voltear, pero desecho la idea rápidamente, no quería que ella lo viera con un sonrojo en las mejillas por saber lo que iba a decir, -Que yo… te quiero- eso la sorprendió en gran medida, -No… mas bien… te amo- eso la dejo aun mas sorprendida, su mente giraba rápidamente, no creyendo lo que el decía repasaba las palabras en su cabeza una y otra ves.

El no espero respuesta, saliendo del departamento y dirigiéndose al elevador, ni el mismo creía lo que había dicho, simplemente las sentía las había dicho y punto, jamás se había sentido así sentía que un fuerte peso había sido removido de su espalda pero al mismo tiempo sentía un gran vacío, entro al elevador y presiono el botón para ir a la recepción.

Sakuno poco a poco recuperaba el control, y cuando supo que Ryoma no podría estarle mintiendo se sonrojo salvajemente, algo en su interior le dio que debía ir tras Ryoma y que si no lo hacia se arrepentiría, tenia la sensación de que él se iría de nuevo, salió corriendo del departamento sin detenerse en cerrar la puerta, corrió hasta el elevador y justo cuando iba a llegar, las puertas se cerraron con Ryoma dentro, presiono el botón del elevador continuo pero este se tardaba demasiado así que decidió ir hasta las escaleras, saltando uno que otro escalón.

Estaba a punto de subir al taxi que lo llevaría hasta el aeropuerto cuando creyó escuchar que lo llamaban, al instante lo ignoro pensando que era solo su imaginación, se había estremecido debido a la tormenta que caía, el cielo estaba negro y solo era iluminado por los truenos y rayos, llevaba una chaqueta gruesa, aunque podía sentir una que otra gota traspasar su impermeable, volvió a estremecerse cuando escucho que lo llamaban, esta ves no era su imaginación, no, este grito era real, reconocía la voz, así que volteo hacia el edificio y agrando los ojos con sorpresa.

Sakuno corrió asta el, el volteo a verla y fue ahí en donde ella pudo abrazarlo, sintiendo las frisas gotas de lluvia, por las prisas ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de coger una chaqueta o paraguas, sus brazos rodearon el fuerte torso y hundió la cabeza en el pecho masculino, en unos instantes quedo totalmente empapada, Ryoma trastabillo al sentir el frágil cuerpo de ella abrazándolo, quedando totalmente sorprendido y con la boca abierta, su cabello estaba tan mojado que pequeñas gotas caían en la coronilla de Sakuno, estaba realmente sorprendido y un poco sonrojado.

Poco a poco correspondió el abrazo, aun sin salir de la incredulidad, Sakuno alzo la vista, se sintió terriblemente mal al observar la mirada de ella, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, estaban llenos de dolor que embargaba su alma, se sentía como una basura al saber la razón por la cual ella lloraba y sufría.

-Ryoma-kun- diJo susurrando y sonrojándose tenuemente, podía notar su respiración agitada, además del cálido aliento que salía de su boca como una chimenea, hacia frío y ella no llevaba chaqueta.

-Sakuno yo…- había dicho su nombre de nuevo, se sentía extrañamente bien, pero sabia que tenia que irse y ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque deseara quedarse no podía sin arreglar las cosas en EUA.

-…- ella lo miro atenta, sabia que se iría, esta era su oportunidad para decirle que ella también lo quería y que siempre estaría allí para el, aunque fuera como una amiga.

-Yo debo irme Sakuno, debo pasar por Yue primero y mi vuelo sale en menos de media hora- dijo entrecortado, se había inclino a ella y esas palabras salieron cerca de su oreja para que solo ella lo escuchara, se puso recto y la miro con ternura, ella seguía derramando lagrimas pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Entiendo Ryoma-kun… yo… debo decirte que también te quiero… y mucho- dijo sonrojada pero sin apartar la mirada, estaba decidida a que el supiera lo que sentía.

-Sakuno… es muy difícil para mi decirlo pero… yo también te quiero, jamás había sido tan abierto con alguien, nunca e sentido este extraño sentimiento- dijo nervioso y desviando la mirada, no parecía el mismo Ryoma Echizen, parecia otra persona totalmente opuesta al orgulloso, frío y arrogante Príncipe del tenis, era la primera ves que se expresaba con alguien, no era normal de el avergonzarse, pero es que Sakuno de verdad lo había cambiado, antes solo pensaba en el tenis, Yue, Karupin y pontas, pero ella le había mostrado que había otras cosas las cuales amar.

-Ryoma-kun…- sus miradas se encontraron, se miraron durante un tiempo que parecieron años, poco a poco se fueron acercando, hipnotizados por sus miradas, ambos cerraron el espacio y sus labios se posaron sobre los contrarios en un tierno y dulce beso, ambos disfrutaban de su cercanía, el tiempo se paro y todo a su alrededor desapareció, la lluvia, los autos, el ruido, las personas, todo parecía perderse para ambos, eso hasta que decidieron separarse por falta de aire, Sakuno lo miro sonrojada, pero sonrió tristemente sabiendo que ese seria su ultimo beso con el, sabiendo que eran una despedida, ¿o quizás un hasta prono? No podía asegurar nada.

-Te amo Ryoma-kun- dijo sonrojándose furiosamente, haciendo un esfuerzo para no apartar la mirada, por fin le había podido decir lo que sentía, lastima que era por que él se marchaba.

Junto su frente con la de Sakuno, cerrando los ojos en el proceso, -Sakuno… te amo demasiado- le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y rápidamente subió al taxi.

Sakuno se quedo total y completamente sorprendida, toco sus labios para asegurarse de que eso había sido verdad.

Rápidamente miro hacia ambos lados de la calle, y para su suerte pudo detener un taxi. Seguía mojada y la verdad poco le importaba, ella solo quería detenerlo.

-Lleveme a el aeropuerto y por favor, dese prisa- dijo con preocupación y nerviosismo, no quería ser molesta pero quería llegar antes de que Ryoma se fuera, sabia que iría a recoger a Yue así que tardaría mas, el conductor la miro sorprendido, sabiendo quien era, pero al ver la mirada triste y preocupada, decidió hacer caso, sabia que ella tenia un apuro y no iba a retrasarla mas.

-Bien señorita, ajuste su cinturón de seguridad- dijo poniendo en marcha el vehículo, lo mejor era que el aeropuerto quedaba a solo 10 minutos, pero para mala suerte de Sakuno, el conductor se vio forzado a pasar por una avenida muy transitada, quedaba poco tiempo y aun quedaban algunas cuadras para poder llegar, se mordió el labia nerviosa.

Miro al conductor y decidió hacer algo que no había pensado. Agarro su monedero y saco algunos billetes.

-Muchas gracias por intentar llevarme señor, pero es que tengo mucha prisa, si no hago algo perderé al amor de mi vida, así que…- digo posando el dinero en su mano, le sonrió sinceramente, abrió la puerta y salió sintiendo las frías gotas nuevamente en su piel, se giro para ver al hombre que la miraba sorprendido por la cantidad de dinero que le había dado, -Quédese con el cambio- sonrió un poco mas, poco a poco sus pies fueron reaccionando y comenzó a corre sin detenerse, solo quería llegar a tiempo.

-¡OYE, ESTO ES MUCHO DINERO!- dijo el hombre reaccionando, pero ya era muy tarde ella ya se había ido, Sakuno sonrió a sus adentros, sabiendo que, después de todo, en este mundo todavía había gente honesta.

Hazme caso  
toma mi mano  
¿porqué somos extraños  
si nuestro amor es fuerte?  
¿Por qué segur sin mí?

Sentía el viento correr por sus mejillas

Cada vez que intento volar  
sin mis alas caigo  
me siento tan pequeña  
creo que te necesito  
y cada vez que te veo, en mis sueños  
veo tu cara  
me esta cazando  
creo que te necesito

Las gotas de lluvia caían sin ningún pudor en su cuerpo frío, corría sin parar, debía luchar por lo que quería.

Hago creer  
que estas aquí  
de esta forma veo claro  
¿que hice?  
Pareces olvidar fácilmente

No quería que el la olvidara, lo quería a su lado, simplemente quería eso…

Quizás hice llover  
por favor perdóname  
mi debilidad te causo dolor  
y este tema dice lo siento

Él la amaba, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para no notarlo? El también sufría, lo noto en sus ojos cuando volteo a verla antes de que lo abrazara, lo alcanzaría, no importaba si ella debía viajar a encontrarlo.

De noche rezo  
para que pronto tu cara  
se desvanezca

Comprendía que su sueño era estar con el, con nadie mas, era por eso que cuando era mas pequeña siempre rezaba y soñaba con que el la abrazara y le dijera que él también la quería siempre lo había deseado, pero en el momento que supo que se iba, sus sentimientos se congelaron y cuando regreso volvieron a surgir y con mucha mas fuerza, no era admiración era amor…

Cada vez que intento volar  
sin mis alas caigo  
me siento tan pequeña  
creo que te necesito  
y cada vez que te veo, en mis sueños  
veo tu cara  
me esta cazando  
creo que te necesito

Hago creer  
que estas aquí  
de esta forma veo claro  
¿que hice?  
Pareces olvidar fácilmente

Podía ver las puertas del aeropuerto, esperaba que no fuera muy tarde, mojada y cansada se dirigió a las ventanas de cristal, desde ahí podía ver los aviones, tal vez ya era muy tarde.

Suspiro derrotada, había llegado diez minutos tarde, él se había marchado, lagrimas salieron de sus mejillas y ella no izo nada para retenerlas, coloco sus manos en el cristal, tenia la esperanza de que la tormenta no dejara volar a los aviones, así él se quedaría con ella, pero era evidente que se había ido.

Más lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos, no podía creer que una ves mas se había ido, hiriéndola hasta en lo más profundo del alma.

-¿Sakuno?- una vos pregunto a sus espaldas, sabia quien era, jamás olvidaría su voz, tan ronca y arrogante, pero esta ves sonaba confundida, tenia la esperanza de que fuera el, tenia que ser el.

Decidida comenzó a voltear, mantenía la mirada gacha, poco a poco subió la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos del sujeto, ambarinos se encontraron con rubíes, se sonrojo notablemente.

Ryoma la miro sorprendido, estaba empapada, sus ojos y su delgada nariz estaban rojos, sus cabellos se pegaban en su rostro y tenia la respiración agitada, sus miradas estaban conectadas, no podía describir lo que sentía era como reventar una burbuja, como si estuviera inundado de felicidad, era extraño para el, sin mencionar que jamás lo había vivido.

Hipnotizada, cerro el espacio entre ambos, corrió hasta el y se abalanzo para capturarlo en sus brazos y unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, Ryoma quedo muy sorprendido ante el impulso de Sakuno, tanto fue el impacto, que había dejado caer la maleta cerca de sus pies, poco a poco se dejo llevar colocando sus manos en la pequeña cintura, La gente a su alrededor volvió a desaparecer como la ultima ves, cuando se separaron, el la miro curioso y ella sonrió avergonzada.

-Sakuno… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- dijo con curiosidad desbordada.

-Debería ser yo la que pregunte, ¿Tu avión no debió de salir ya?- pregunto mirando el reloj en la pared, sin quitar los brazos alrededor del cuello masculino.

-Mada mada dane… mi avión se retraso- dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia "_en realidad, solo estaba esperando a que llegaras" _pensó sonriendo arrogante, -Pero aun no respondes a mi pregunta- dijo con irritación fingida.

-Ryoma-kun… una ves me dijiste que luchara por mis sueños, eso es lo que estoy haciendo- volvió a unir sus labios con los contrarios sin esperar reproches. Separándose, el la miro frunciendo el ceño no comprendiendo sus palabras.

-Sakuno… aun no entiendo- aun mantenía sujeta la pequeña cintura, izo una mueca graciosa que izo sonreír a Sakuno.

-Ryoma-kun… hace mucho, te perdí sin siquiera luchar por ti, no pienso dejar que pase de nuevo, te amo demasiado, no importa si solo sientes una amistad hacia a mi… si tu eres feliz, yo también lo seré, solo quiero estar a tu lado… quiero ser alguien importante para ti, yo quiero ir contigo a donde vallas, desde que te conocí… tuve sentimientos especiales por ti, pensé que solo era admiración pero… cuando te fuiste sentí ese vacío que tanto temía, pensé que había olvidado esos sentimientos y cuando te volví a ver… esos sentimientos volvieron a salir, no quería aceptarlo pero termine haciéndolo, siempre te ame, te amo y te amare, yo… sé que tu sueño es el tenis, siempre lo a sido, por eso no quiero ser un estorbo, sin embargo… quiero apoyarte, por eso quiero que me lleves contigo… te amo- dijo sin apartar la mirada, sonrojándose con cada palabra y deteniéndose para respirar y ver las reacciones del ambarino, quien se sorprendía cada ves mas, un ligero y casi invisible sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Ryoma, termino de decirlo y al sentirse intimidada por la intensa mirada del ambarino, bajo la vista hacia el suelo.

-Sakuno… tu eres mi nuevo sueño- tomo la delicada barbilla de Sakuno para que esta lo mirara a los ojos, se fue acercando poco a poco con la mirada puesta en los rojos labios, heridos de los pequeños mordiscos que ella se daba debido a su nerviosismo, sus labios volvieron a unirse, Sakuno tenia los ojos abiertos, pues había quedado impactada, asombrada y sobretodo feliz después de las hermosas palabras, jamás oídas por el príncipe del tenis.

Aplausos comenzaron a oírse por todo el aeropuerto, se separaron sorprendidos, Ryoma frunció el ceño y Sakuno bajo la mirada con las mejillas de un color rojo cereza, mucha gente se había reunido a su alrededor para presenciar la escena, era casi como una película romántica, ¡demonios habían arruinado el momento! Lanzo una mirada asesina a todos los presente, Sakuno quería que la tierra se la tragara.

-Demonios- susurro molesto, volteando a ver a Sakuno viendo como estaba ella, tenia la mirada en el suelo tan avergonzada, que estaba seguro que estaba a punto de sacar humo por las orejas, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios pero se desvaneció rápidamente al recordar en la situación tan vergonzosa en la que estaban.

Decidido, tomo la pequeña mano femenina y la maleta del piso, pasando de todas las miradas atentas dirigiéndose a la salida del aeropuerto, empujando levemente a algunas personas que estorbaban su paso.

Saliendo del aeropuerto, Sakuno se veía preocupada y sorprendida, había una incógnita en todo lo que estaba pasando, olvidando el incidente vivido hace unos momentos, decidió aclarar su duda.

-Ryoma-kun…- Ryoma paro de caminar y ella, no pudiendo detenerse, choco contra la espalda del ambarino, este se volteo rápidamente, rodeándola con sus brazos por los hombros, era un abrazo fuerte y protector, hundió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello y hombro de la chica, suspirando su suave aroma, seguía lloviendo, pero eso poco importaba.

Sakuno quedo asombrada ante el abrazo, pero correspondió rápidamente rodeando sus delgados brazos por su firme y masculina cintura.

-Dime Sakuno- dijo en un susurro sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Dónde… donde esta Yue-kun?- dudo y lucho para que las palabras fluyeran libremente, el no levanto la mirada.

-En casa de Momo-sempai- susurro en su oído, ella se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento en su oreja pero reflexiono la respuesta en su mente y quedo sumamente confundida.

-¿Q… que?- dijo asustada e inmóvil.

Ryoma se separo y la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa arrogante, de esas que hacían que Sakuno se derritiera.

-Sakuno… te he mentido- ella lo miro interrogante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- estaba comenzando a asustarse, ¿y si él no la quería y solo le había dicho esas cosas para que no se sintiera mal? Esperaba que no fuera eso.

-Que yo no iba a EUA para jamás volver, yo solo voy para dar de baja a Yue en la escuela y ordenar la mudanza… - dijo intentando descifrar la mirada estupefacta de Sakuno.

-E… Eso qui… quiere decir que…- no termino al verlo asentir, quedo en shock, ¿él se quedaría?

-Si… hace once años fui un idiota sin sentimientos, en verdad… tu siempre fuiste especial para mi, al principio no lo note, tu presencia siempre fue cómoda para mi, no eras como las demás, gritonas y molestas, tu sabias cuando callar y darme espacio, siendo paciente y amable conmigo, sonrojándote cuando te hablaba o me acercaba… siempre me hacia el desentendido acerca de tus sentimientos y los míos y solo me importaba el tenis, ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente… te amo- dijo mirándola con vergüenza, ella sonrió comprensiva, sabia que para él no era nada fácil decir todo eso.

-Yo también te amo Ryoma-kun… y mucho- lo volvió a abrazar, cuando se separaron no había que decir mas palabras, sus simples miradas decían mas que mil palabras, sabían lo que querían, se complementaban mutuamente, se sonrieron, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a casa de Momoshiro.

Al llegar, Momo, Ann y Yue los miraron sorprendidos al observar que iban de la mano, Ryoma desvió la mirada y Sakuno sonrió avergonzada.

-Papá… ¿Quiere decir que ustedes están juntos?- ante la pregunta de Yue, ambos se tensaron, ninguno sabia como reaccionaria el menor, Sakuno se sintió mal por pensar que era egoísta de su parte relacionarse con Ryoma sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Yue.

-Si…- dijo Sakuno avergonzada y asustada.

-¡Por fin!- dijo Yue sorprendiendo a ambas parejas, sobretodo a Sakuno, ¿Eso quería decir que la aceptaba?, -Sakuno-chan… te quiero mucho- Yue corrió a abrazarla dejando a todos anonadados, Sakuno correspondió el abrazo sonriendo con ternura y dulzura.

-Nunca creí que Echizen dejara de lado su orgullo y decidiera declarársele a Sakuno-chan- dijo Momoshiro recibiendo el asentimiento de su esposa y una mirada asesina de Ryoma, Momo no izo caso y sonrió abiertamente.

-Papa… si tu le haces daño a Sakuno-chan no te lo perdonare- dijo sin pudor y demasiado serio para el gusto de Ryoma, ¿Quien se creía que era?

-Mada mada dane- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Momo, el ambarino lo miro amenazante y una risa dulce y tímida sonó en el lugar de parte de Sakuno, el seguía siendo el mismo pero así lo quería.

Se dieron una mirada cómplice demostrando su amor incondicional… sabiendo lo que había ocurrido en todo ese tiempo, el destino había dado un giro inesperado en sus vidas, uniéndolos hasta que el destino quiera, y sabían que nombre ponerle a esos cambios… o si, eran LOS CAMBIOS DEL DESTINO.

"_Nunca vas a saber exactamente lo que el destino te depara, simplemente tienes que aceptarlo con los brazos abiertos, aunque te quites y pienses que nunca llegara, el destino se encarara de eso. No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de las más profunda fuente del destino. Nunca conocerás lo que pasara en el futuro, y pese a que digan que el destino ya esta formado… eso es totalmente erróneo, tu decides hacerlo y forjarlo e inconscientemente lo harás" _

** FIN**

**_Ola! lamento la tardanza :D T_T, LAMENTO DECIR QUE HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, debo agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic, a las que me siguieron desde un principio, a sus reviews y sobretodo no perder la confianza en mi! se los agradezco mucho, a pesar de que soy principiante, siento que e mejorado y es gracias a sus muchos concejos, todavía tengo algunas cosas que arreglar pero se que con el tiempo seré mejor, LO PROMETO!_**

**_espero disfruten del fic tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo jejeje, debo decir que estoy pensando poner un epilogo, claro si ustedes están de acuerdo jejeje..._**

_**bueno contesto reviews:**_

_**DULCECITO311: espero el final sea de tu agrado, si no lo es espero me digas en que falle :D, tu fuiste una de las personas que desde que empece me apoyo, siendo que me faltaba experiencia jajajaja, lo se... a mi también me daban ganas de golpear a Ryoma jajajaja, pero creo que el final no quedo taaan mal... mi mama agradeció que la felicitaras jejejeje, espero poder hacer el epilogo, así sabrás que paso con Osakada, muchas gracias por todo.**_

_**AnikaSukino 5d: gracias por apoyarme desde que empece,siento decir que es el final, me divertí mucho haciendo esta historia, también quería estrangular a Fuji, espero el final sea de tu agrado jejeje, si no lo es asmelo saber jejeje, gracias por todo!**_

**_licht-4012: muchas gracias por tu review, espero que el final te guste, si no dímelo :D y gracias por leer mi fic, es el final pero espero que en mis próximas historias también sean de tu agrado!_**

**_yiemvi_**:_** debo decir que tu review me alegro el día jajajaja lo se... espero te guste el final, se que es un poco exagerado en el romance, pero creo que me gusto... si no es de tu agrado dímelo me gustaría saber tu opinión jejejeje y lamento tardarme demasiado.**_

_**cde: espero te guste el final :D, gracias por tu review!**_

_**yukki-uzumaki: muchas gracias por todo... tu también fuiste de las personas que me siguió desde el principio y en cierta forma siento que no perdiste la confianza en mi ! siento si soy muy sentimental pero... en vdd agradezco esto, espero el capitulo final sea de tu agrado si no lo es... me encantaría saber tu opinión :D.**_

_**bueno... si leíste mi historia... me encantaría saber tu opinión si te agrado el final o no, etc... me gustaría que cada persona que leyera mi fic comentara algo aunque sea una carita feliz, con eso me conformo, me darían ánimos de hacer otra historia!**_

_**bueno por ultimo me despido, mis mas sincero agradecimiento a todos :D **_

_**nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**bye!**_


	16. EPILOGO

_**Hola! gracias por sus reviews, el epilogo es un poco largo asi que espero que lo disfruten :D**_

_**Los cambios del destino**_

_**Epilogo.**_

Tres días después.

Suspiro adormilado, estaban sentados en la sala de su casa viendo una película infantil gracias a la insistencia de Yue, Sakuno había asentido con una gran sonrisa, la verdad es que a él no le agradaban, siempre que lo ponían a ver una, sus parpados le pesaban y se cerraban, siempre se quedaba dormido y esta no seria la excepción, ¿Por qué querría ver una película donde una joven con el pelo extremadamente largo quería ver unas linternas? No tenia sentido para el, o claro, estaban viendo "Enredados", Yue había insistido en ver otra película llamada "Paranorman" pero Sakuno había puesto una carita de cachorrito irresistible que ni el ni Yue habían podido negarse, y ahora estaba atorado ahí, cada ves que sus ojos se cerraban, Sakuno lo zarandeaba levemente y lo volvía a despertar.

Sakuno había insistido en que ellos vivieran unos días con ella hasta que el arreglara las cosas para su mudanza, estaba pensando en pedirle a ella que lo acompañara a E.U.A para dar de baja a Yue en la escuela y pedir la mudanza, Sakuno le había comentado que podía guardar las cosas en un almacén que tenia en el centro de la ciudad, le contó que el almacén había sido de su difunto padre y su abuela se lo había heredado, le pareció una buena idea, por mientras vivirían con Sakuno, eso lo hacia mas feliz.

Otro suspiro salió de la boca masculina, llamando la atención de Sakuno quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Sucede algo Ryoma-kun?- pregunto llamando la atención del ambarino quien le sonrió tercamente, ese seria el momento justo para pedírselo, se irían pasado mañana y tenia que decírselo cuanto antes.

-Si… estaba pensando…- se detuvo para ver las reacciones de Sakuno, Yue seguía acostado en la moqueta boca abajo, apoyando los codos en el piso y su cabeza en sus manos, al lado de el avía un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz, el no puso atención a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo detrás de sus espaldas, prefería ver la película, tomando cada cinco minutos un puño de palomitas.

-¿Qué cosa Ryoma-kun?- la duda desbordaba por sus poros y esa pregunta salió sin que ella quisiera.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a E.U.A?- pregunto con una expresión que Sakuno no supo descifrar, pero sonrió complacida.

-¡Por supuesto que si!- se abalanzó sobre el para abrazarlo con fuerza, Yue sonrió para sus adentros, se notaba a kilómetros que su padre amaba a esa mujer, esa persona que había llegado hasta lo profundo de su alma para quedarse y no salir jamás. –Ryoma-kun… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó entusiasmada, parecía una niña pequeña a la que le daban una sorpresa.

-Pasado mañana- se encogió de hombros volteando a ver hacia la T.V.

-Guau… yo… quiero conocer a los amigos de Yue-kun- dijo sonriendo y sorprendiendo a Yue, no había pensado en ellos desde que llego a Japón, había quedado de hablarse de ves en cuando y les había prometido llevar un autógrafo de ella. Sonrió arrogantemente al imaginarse la cara de sus amigos al saber que Sakuno era novia de su papá.

-Sakuno-chan… ¿En verdad quieres conocer a mis amigos?- miro la gran sonrisa que dedico le Sakuno, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ryoma, se había dado cuenta de que ella se llevaba de maravilla con Yue y eso le agradaba.

-Si Yue-kun… quiero saber en donde estudias jejeje, también quiero saber en donde estudio Ryoma-kun- volteo a ver a Ryoma con la misma sonrisa, grande y brillante, este la miro por el rabillo del ojo, se había sorprendido pero no lo demostró.

-Mmm, no valen la pena, mada mada dane- Sakuno volvió a sonreír con los ojos cerrados, eso izo sonrojar a Ryoma quien desvió la mirada rápidamente para no ser notado, pero un ojiverde lo izo, sonrió cómplice.

-Oi, papá… ¿Cuándo piensas dar el siguiente paso?- esa pregunta sorprendió a la pareja, pero Sakuno no la había entendido, así que miro con curiosidad a Ryoma y luego a Yue.

-¿Qué quieres decir Yue-kun?- Sakuno tan inocente como siempre, ese pensamiento llego a ambos Echizen, una gota resbalo por sus frentes.

Ninguno hablo por ser interrumpido por un gruñido, sorprendidos miraron a Ryoma, su estomago había echo ese sonido, risas salieron de los labios femeninos y Yue sonrió con arrogancia, inmediatamente ella se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina.

Definitivamente… Ryoma no tardaría en dar ese paso que lo llevaría a vivir su vida con Sakuno hasta que alguno de los dos pereciera o los dos al mismo tiempo.

OoOoOoOoO

Dos semanas después…

Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Japón, eran pasadas las ocho de la noche pero la calle estaba casi bacía, era fin de semana y hace apenas una semana que habían vuelto de E.U.A, se la habían pasado muy bien, había conocida la antigua escuela en la que Ryoma había estudiado y la ex escuela de Yue.

En su estadía en américa, disfruto demasiado, Yue converso con sus amigos e inmediatamente fueron a visitarlo a la casa de Ryoma, recordó que se sonrojaron hasta las narices al verla, y se sorprendieron mucho cuando se enteraron de que era la nueva novia de su papá.

Ese día se había encargado de la comida y los elogios no se hicieron esperar, cuando esos chicos llegaron e invadieron su espacio, Ryoma no tardo en hacer notar sus celos, acercándose tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso lleno de pación, dulzura y amor.

Desde ese día, Ryoma se había comportado extraño, era mas serio de lo habitual y estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que estuvieron a punto de atropellarlo si ella no lo hubiera detenido con un jalón en el brazo. El solo la miro sorprendido.

Caminaban hacia el departamento, unas horas antes, Ryoma la invito a cenar y lo mas extraño es que Yue había dado la escusa de dolencia estomacal, ellos creyeron que no se había dado cuenta, pero Yue le había guiñado el ojo a Ryoma y este simplemente gruño en respuesta.

Algo muy extraño se tenían entre manos y no podrían ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo, ella no era tan tonta y si ellos creían eso, se la verían con ella.

El paso era lento y el silencio era un poco incomodo para Sakuno, para Ryoma no por que sus pensamientos invadían demasiado su mente como para poner atención.

Suspiro frustrado, y llevo sus manos al pantalón negro que llevaba, algo en su bolsillo llamo su atención, ¡claro! Eso era lo que lo atormentaba desde que Yue avía dicho las palabras: "¿Cuándo piensas dar el siguiente paso?", estaba decidido.

Se detuvo bruscamente, Sakuno lo miro asombrada, había dado un paso mas que el hasta sentir que Ryoma había cesado de caminar.

-¿Sucede algo Ryoma-kun?- pregunto sin soltar su codo mirándolo directamente a la cara con ojos curiosos.

-Si- en sus palabras se denotaba la duda, eso izo que sakuno se tensara, no siempre se veía al príncipe del tenis nervioso. –Yo… quiero que sepas, que sé que no soy la mejor persona pero… yo… te amo y quiero que…- dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo y poniendo una rodilla en el piso hincándose frente a Sakuno, ella tenía los ojos considerablemente abiertos, estaba casi seguro de que se le saldrían. –Seas mi esposa, Sakuno ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- sus ojos se encontraron con los rubíes.

Estaba completamente sorprendida, pero no, no estaba soñando, era verdad, Ryoma le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, sus mejillas se pintaron de un rojo intenso, y lagrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos, llevo ambas manos a su boca evitando dar un chillido de emoción, Ryoma la miraba un poco impaciente, se estaba cansando de esa posición y los pensamientos negativos que poco a poco inundaban su mente comenzaron a hacer estragos con el, hasta que Sakuno reaccionó.

-¡SI! ¡SI QUIERO SER TU ESPOSA!- el grito reboto en toda la calle en un melodioso eco, Ryoma casi se cae al sentir a Sakuno abalanzarse contra el, sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y el por acto de reflejo tomo su delgada cintura. -¡TE AMO RYOMA-KUN!- dijo soltando una carcajada, estaba realmente feliz, su sueño se había cumplido.

OoOoOoOoO

Un mes después…

Sentado cerca del altar, presenciaba uno de los momentos más felices de su corta vida, por fin uno de los seres que mas quería en el mundo se unía en sagrado matrimonio con el amor de su vida. Se sentía muy feliz.

-¿Aceptas a este mujer en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso?- dijo el padre.

-Si- serio y estoico como siempre, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la emoción y felicidad inmensa que sentía por tener a una hermosa, cariñosa, comprensiva, tierna, inocente, amable y amorosa mujer como compañera para toda la vida, la miro de reojo, había quedado en shock al verla caminar con decisión hasta llegar al altar, se veía hermosa con ese vestido estraple de flores bordadas, ajustado en el área del pecho y abdomen y con vuelo de las caderas hasta el piso con una cola de un metro y el suave velo que al levantarlo revelaba el rostro mas hermoso que había visto, el maquillaje era sencillo, rubor, rimen, sombras, delineador y un labial rosado, sus hermosos ojos resaltaban, tenían un hermoso brillo que lo hipnotizaba y dejaba sin aliento, eran dos enormes rubíes recién pulidos y esos labios carnosos y sensuales lo incitaban a besarlos. El pelo suelto en caireles cayendo delicadamente por sus hombros hacía que sus pómulos resaltaran y sus labios se vieran aún más irresistibles, no veía la hora para besarlos. Sonrió arrogante.

-¿Aceptas a este hombre en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso?- la frase resonó por toda la iglesia sacando de sus pensamientos a Ryoma.

-Acepto- ambos voltearon a verse en complicidad, no hacia falta decir nada más, sabían que se amaban y que después de todo lo que habían pasado, por fin podrían estar juntos.

Era el turno de Yue para llevar las sortijas hasta ellos y su las colocaron en el dedo correspondiente. Yue sonrió con ternura y es sonrisa fue devuelta por Sakuno, su nueva madre.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer… puedes besar a la novia- todos comenzaron a aplaudir sonriendo de oreja a oreja, complacidos por ver que por fin la dulce Sakuno Ryuzaki había ganado el corazón del orgulloso Ryoma Echizen.

Ambos se miraron con dulzura, Ryoma tomo la cintura de Sakuno en una caricia delicada acercándola a su cuerpo, ella paso los brazos por el cuello masculino y unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso lleno de amor.

En la recepción, todos se la pasaron estupendo, disfrutaban, reían, jugaban, bromeaban, bailaban, tomaban, entre muchas otras cosas, Sakuno salió un momento a la linda azotea y miro el cielo estrellado.

_"Ojala estuvieras aquí oba-chan, te habrías reído de lo que a pasado, siempre dijiste que terminaría estando con Ryoma, y valla que tuviste razón, ahora soy muy feliz, por fin tengo una familia… gracias" _sonrió al ver como pasaba por el cielo una estrella fugas, era la primera ves que veía un cielo tan despejado y lleno de puntos brillantes, unos mas grandes que otros, sin duda era hermoso.

Estaba tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta de que alguien caminaba hacia ella, esos ojos tan penetrantes estaban posados en su delgada espalda, cuando llego a ella la abrazo tomándola de la cintura y posando su cabeza a un lado del cuello, aspirando su lindo aroma a rosas.

-¿Estas feliz Sakuno?- pregunto en una voz ronca, eso izo sonreír a Sakuno quien levanto una mano y toco tiernamente el cabello de Ryoma.

-A tu lado siempre- un susurro que solo llego a sus oídos.

-Te amo- se acercó a su oreja haciendo que Sakuno se estremeciera. Lentamente fue volteando y poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ryoma quien la tomo delicadamente por la cintura.

-Yo también te Amo- dijo cerrando el espacio entre sus labios dando un hermoso beso en donde la luna y las estrellas era los únicos testigos del gran amor que sentían hacia el otro.

OoOoOoOoO

Dos semanas después…

El aire acariciaba la delicada piel y su largo cabello bailaba en el viento, amaba estar ahí, la brisa, el mar, el clima, todo de ese lugar pero lo que mas le gustaba era la hermosa vista que tenia ese balcón, justo al mar con un risco y un faro que alumbraba todas las noches para indicar a los barcos por donde ir, volvió a sonreír complacida al sentir unas manos en su cintura y un casto beso un su nuca.

-Debemos irnos- esa voz era conocida perfectamente para ella, pero se sentía mal por tener que dejar ese hermoso lugar, debían volver, extrañaba a sus amigos y a Yue y tarde o temprano tendrian que volver a ese hermoso lugar, de alguna forma debían recordar su hermosa luna de miel.

-Esta bien amor… extrañare este lugar- un suspiro débil salió de su garganta feliz por volver a casa pero algo triste por tener que dejar ese lugar en donde se sintió completamente feliz y mas al tener al amor de su vida junto a ella.

-Lo se… acabo de recibir una llamada- la seriedad en las palabras de Ryoma izo que volteara a verlo lo miró a los ojos y su corazón se detuvo al ver la mirada triste que llevaba, le partió el corazón verlo de esa manera, algo malo pasaba. –Era de Yue…-

-¿Le paso algo? ¿Esta bien?- su cara de preocupación no se izo esperar, tomo la cara de Ryoma con sus manos suavemente y al ver que Ryoma asentía un suspiro de tranquilidad escapo de sus labios –Entonces… ¿Qué es?- sin soltar su rostro obligo a que la mirara a los ojos.

-Natalia murió ayer…- Sakuno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente… ¿Qué Natalia había que? Se sintió mareada, su cabeza daba vueltas y sus piernas flaquearon, si Ryoma no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, ella hubiera caído al piso, rápidamente la sentó en las sillas que había en el balcón y flexionó las piernas para estar a altura de ella.

-C…Como- apenas pudo articular palabra, estaba en shock, quizás no la había conocido y sabia que había hecho cosas feas pero al fin de cuentas era la verdadera madre de Yue y el tiempo que converso con ella sabia que había sufrido y se veía arrepentida de lo que había hecho, era muy amable, además de que había confiado en ella para cuidar de Yue y no la defraudaría, su mirada se dirigió a la seria de Ryoma, sabia que Ryoma no sentía nada con la muerte de Natalia, estaba triste por que Yue había perdido a su madre. Cuando le hablo por teléfono se oía tan triste y tembloroso que se sentía realmente mal.

-Yue me contó que ella se había desmayado en el autobús que la llevaría a casa… las personas que la vieron la llevaron al hospital y bueno… ella había entrado en coma por el golpe en la cabeza que se dio cuando cayo, el tumor se movió así que… sus padres la acompañaron pero… ayer en la noche ella falleció- dijo todo fríamente pero Sakuno podía ver perfectamente el dolor en sus ojos, el mas que nada pensaba en Yue, debía ser totalmente horrible para el… Ryoma tenia razón debían volver pronto…

OoOoOoOoO

Dos meses después…

Estaba sentada tranquilamente en su nueva casa, era grande pero muy linda, tenia hermosos jardines y una cancha de tenis, cuatro cuartos, dos baños y medio, la cocina, la sala, el comedor, sala de entretenimiento, estudio y muchas ventanas hermosas… estaba sentada leyendo un libro comiendo chocolates, desde hace algunos días tenia antojos extraños pero nada de que preocuparse.

-Ya llegue- dijo la voz desde la entrada de la casa, Yue estaba en la escuela y Ryoma había adquirido un empleo como entrenador profesional de tenis, solo había tenido dos grandes partidos fuera de Japón y eso lo había hecho sentir mal, así que decidió dejar los torneos y dedicarse a su familia.

-Hola cariño- se sonrojo notablemente, no se acostumbraba a esos cariños, pero de alguna forma le gustaban, Ryoma camino y se sentó junto a ella exhausto. -¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto sin dejar de comer chocolates.

-Hmp, son un dolor de cabeza... pero bien- dijo sobando su cien con una mano, Sakuno sonrió y se acercó mas a el para sentir su calor, Ryoma paso un brazo el respaldo del mueble atrayéndola mas en un lindo abrazo, ella inmediatamente apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, pero algo la izo sentir mareada y con nauseas.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió al baño asustando a Ryoma por la acción y siguiéndola con su mirada hasta que ella se perdió en el baño. Se puso de pie y recorrió el mismo camino que la castaña.

-¿Sakuno estas bien?- con los nudillos toco suavemente la puerta, inmediatamente sonó la cadena del agua y la puerta fue abierta lentamente.

-Si estoy bien… solo me sentí mareada y bueno… devolví- dijo sonrojada por sentir la intensa mirada ámbar.

-Creo que deberías descansar… estas pálida- su voz sonó preocupada.

-Estoy bien… en verdad- forzó una sonrisa puesto que se sentía mareada, no quería preocupara mas a Ryoma, el pareció no creerle pero para no incomodarla mas, lo dejo pasar con un "esta bien".

OoOoOoOoO

Dos días después…

Las náuseas no cesaban y se estaba cansando, así que decidió ir a la farmacia… tenia un ligero presentimiento de saber lo que ocurría y eso la asustaba.

Regresaba cansado del intenso entrenamiento que debía hacer, lo único que quería hacer era dormir y comer la deliciosa comida que su esposa preparaba pero… desde hace algunos días que ella actuaba raro y esas extrañas náuseas no eran nada normales, le diría que la llevaría al hospital.

Al llegar la busco con la mirada y se extraño al no encontrarla, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando él llegaba y lo recibía con una radiante sonrisa y Yue no llegaría de la escuela dentro de un buen rato, preocupado subió la escalera y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

La puerta estaba emparejada, podía ver la cama y justo ahí estaba Sakuno, estaba sentada dándole la espalda, podía ver que su cabeza estaba apoyada en su mano.

-Sakuno…- un respingo fue la respuesta de Sakuno quien se puso de pie rápidamente y volteo a verlo con ojos sorprendidos y sus manos se dirigieron a su espalda -¿Estas bien?- pregunto intentando ver lo que su esposa ocultaba.

-S…si… ¿P..por q..que no habría d…de estarlo?- dijo desviando la mirada dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Sakuno… no me mientas- era tan mala mintiendo y mas ahora que sabia interpretar sus reacciones así que intento usar su voz con reprimenda.

-Esta bien Ryoma-kun… pero por favor… no te vallas a enojar- se acercó lentamente a él, tomo su mano y deposito el objeto cuidadosamente sin levantar la vista para verlo.

-¿Qué es esto?- curioso miro el objeto mirando de soslayo a Sakuno.

-Es… es una prueba de embarazo… Ryoma-kun… e…estoy… e…mbara…zada- no pudo detener su tartamudeo, estaba asustada pero se sentía infinitamente feliz, no escucho respuesta de Ryoma así que alzó la mirada encontrando una escena extraña y graciosa, Ryoma parecía una piedra, su cara estaba totalmente pálida, tenia los ojos sumamente abiertos, la boca entreabierta y respiraba con dificulta, no pudo mover ni un musculo, eso la asusto, ¿Qué tal si el no quería tener un hijo con ella? Entristeció ante ese pensamiento.

-E…embarazada…- dijo con un hilo de voz sin salir de su asombro, miro a Sakuno a los ojos y descubrió su incertidumbre y tristeza, una lenta sonrisa empezó a aparecer en sus labios, -Un hijo… tuyo y mio- la observo asentir, ella no lo miraba a la cara, seguro ella pensaba que no le agradaba la noticia pero estaba totalmente equivocada, esa noticia lo había hecho tan feliz que empezó a reír.

Sakuno lo miro sorprendida por su reacción ¿Qué ocurría exactamente? Ryoma la abrazo protectormente.

-Ry…- fue interrumpida por un beso, no reacciono a tiempo, cuando lo izo, él ya se había separado.

-Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo- dijo sin soltar el abrazo, Sakuno sonrió ante ese comentario y sin dudarlo más devolvió el abrazo.

Oooo

En la cena…

Los tres comían en silencio, el ambiente estaba tenso y Sakuno miraba su plato nerviosa, Ryoma se había mostrado feliz pero ¿Y que pasaba con Yue? ¿Cómo reaccionaria?

-Yue- sonó la voz indiferente de Ryoma sacando a Sakuno de sus pensamientos.

-Si papá- dijo levantando el rostro hacia su padre.

-Yo…- dijo nerviosa Sakuno, Yue la miro curioso al ver como su padre ponía su mano en la de ella intentando darle valor pero… ¿para que?

-¿Qué sucede?- la pregunta era más curiosa que exigente.

-Y…Yue-kun… e…estoy em…embarazada- tenia miedo de saber la reacción de Yue, la parte mas difícil era decirle a Ryoma pero decirle a Yue no era cosa fácil, la cara de Yue resaltaba su mas sincera sorpresa e incredibilidad, impresionado por la noticia entre abrió los labios para pronunciar palabra pero debido a la sorpresa no podía.

-Eso… quiere decir que… ¿tendré un hermanito?- por fin su garganta quiso ceder, una sonrisa gatuna apareció en sus labios.

-O hermana- dijo Ryoma tomando un poco de ponta sin soltar la mano de Sakuno.

-Si Yue-kun- el nerviosismo en su vos no se izo esperar.

-¡Gracias!- se levanto de golpe de la mesa y se lanzo a abrazarlos agradeciendo por el haberle concedido un hermano, Sakuno sonrió y suspiro tranquila, al principio ese miedo de ser rechazada le llenaba el alma de temor pero ahora sabia que Ryoma y Yue estaban felices con el nuevo ser que nacía dentro de ella, la hacia sentirse embargada y colmada de felicidad.

OoOoOoOoO

En la noche…

Toco suavemente la puerta y al escuchar un "pase" abrió lentamente la puerta.

-Buenas noches Yue-kun- sonriendo se acercó a la cama para arroparlo como hacia desde que se caso con Ryoma, ya lo sentía como un hijo.

-Buenas noches oka-san- Sakuno lo miro sorprendida, le había dicho mamá y eso le gustaba, lentamente la sorpresa paso a ser alegría, sonrió con ternura, Yue se acomodó mejor en la cama para ser arropado, era extraño, ya era grande para eso pero no podía evitarlo, le gustaba sentir el calor de una madre y Sakuno era lo mas cercano que tenia, devolvió la sonrisa con tranquilidad y amor.

Al terminar de arroparlo se inclino un poco para besar la frente del niño, quien cerro los ojos y sonrió complacido, al erguirse despeino un poco el rebelde cabello negro con toques verdosos.

-Que descanses Yue-kun- se dirigía hacia la puerta pero fue detenida por el llamado de Yue.

-Sakuno-chan… gracias… por todo- volvió a sonreír y Sakuno a pesar de estar ligeramente sorprendida, comprendió a que se refería, así que devolvió la sonrisa, sin decir nada mas salió de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoO

Cuatro meses después…

No lo podía creer, era increíble que le estuviera pasando esto, desde hace unas semanas que ella estaba irritante pero no decía nada por que no podía negarse a lo que le pedía, suspiro cansado, eran las doce de la noche y Sakuno lo había mandado a buscar una tarta de chocolate con fresas, panques, chocolates, salsa, frituras y... ¿pepinillos? ¿Era enserio? Cuando el la miro, ella se veía tan seria que dudaba que fuera mentira o una broma y cuando intento preguntarle ella simplemente dijo: "¡Vamos Ryoma-kun… Tengo mucha hambre y si tu no vas voy yo!"

Era por eso que estaba en el supermercado, a las doce de la noche y con una mujer que lo seguía por todos lados, era irritante, y peor aun fue cuando la cajera le pregunto si todo eso que llevaba era para el, con una voz muy fría dijo: "es para mi _esposa_…" lo ultimo lo dijo para que la acosadora supiera que no era un partido libre, triste, la mujer se alejó, la cajera sonrió y agrego: "entiendo… esta embarazada" asintió mosqueado.

Odiaba no poder decirle que no a Sakuno.

Oooo

Cinco meses tres semanas…

Estaba alterado… desde hace unas semanas que no podía dormir, estaba claro que su esposa pronto tendría que dar a luz y eso lo alteraba, cada ves que ella se acercaba el gritaba: "¡Ya va a nacer! ¡Ya es hora!" Sakuno simplemente reía o lo miraba sorprendida, recordó una ves que le dijo que debía relajarse, pero como podía si quiera pensar en ello, ella parecía mucho mas tranquila que el y era ella la que daría a luz.

Estaban viendo un local en donde pondrían la tan soñada florería de Sakuno, siempre había soñado con eso así que Ryoma quiso regalársela como regalo de cumpleaños. Estaban hablando tranquilamente con la vendedora hasta que…

-Oh por Kami- dijo Sakuno asustada.

-Si Sakuno… el local es perfecto- dijo el ambarino mirando el local seriamente inspeccionando cada rincón.

-Oh no- volvió a decir volteando a otro lado.

-Y el precio es excelente- insistió sin hacer caso a Sakuno.

-¡Por Kami Ryoma… has estado los últimos días al pendiente de mi pero justo hoy estas tan distraído que no te has dado cuanta de que se me ha roto la fuente!- grito a los cuatro vientos desesperada, Ryoma se congeló pero trato de calmarse.

-Bien… estoy tranquilo, debes tranquilizarte…. Respira- parecía no ser el mismo de siempre, además de que intentaba no salirse de control para no alterar a Sakuno.

-¡SOLO VE POR EL AUTO!- grito aun mas fuerte asustando a algunas personas que pasaban cerca del lugar y sobretodo a Ryoma.

-¡SIII!- grito igual de fuerte debido al susto de ver a su esposa así y al estar alterado y aterrado.

OoOoOoOoO

Unos minutos después…

Estaban esperando en la habitación a que llegara la doctora, las contracciones se hacían más frecuentes…

-Debemos esperar a que se hagan más frecuentes y largas…

-¡¿Se hacen mas frecuentes?!- con miedo hablo o mas bien grito de dolor.

-Tu esposo te ayudara a tranquilizarte… debo ir a buscar a la doctora- decía una enfermera un poco mayor saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?- al parecer si hablaba de él, sorprendido se acercó mas a Sakuno, -Tranquila Sakuno… debes respirar y…- no termino de hablar por que Sakuno lo interrumpió.

-¡Cállate Ryoma! ¡Tu vos es realmente molesta!- volvió a gritar de dolor, Ryoma sabia lo que ocurría así que solo sonrió, ciertamente ella no era así pero cuando iban a las enseñanzas y esas cosas, habían comentado que el parto dolía mucho por lo que podía sacar el peor carácter de una mujer y al parecer Sakuno no era la excepción.

-Vamos Sakuno… relájate- Sakuno lo miro con esa mirada asesina tan poco conocida para el.

-¡Oh no!- ella volvió a retorcerse de dolor y para no sentirlo tanto agarro la camisa de Ryoma lastimándolo por jalarle los bellos del pecho.

-¡Ah! ¡Sakuno!- intento zafarse y eso solo provoco que el dolor aumentara y Sakuno apretara mas el agarre tratando de soportar el dolor, era una escena tan graciosa para las enfermeras que pasaban por ahí al oír escuchar gritar a la paciente se asomaban curiosas.

OoOoOoOoO

Media hora después…

Todos se encontraban fuera de la sala de parto esperando a que todo fuera bien y si así era, querían saber el sexo del bebe por que ni Sakuno ni Ryoma habían querido saber si era niño o niña. Yue solo quería conocer a su nuevo hermano o hermana. Estaban impacientes, querían que Ryoma saliera y les dijera que Sakuno y él bebe estaban bien, además las apuestas no se hicieron esperar.

Media hora después…

Ryoma salió de la habitación completamente sorprendido, al verlo así todos quisieron preguntar pero quisieron dar su espacio, Ann fue quien se le acerco.

-¿Echizen, Sakuno y él bebe están bien verdad?- estaban asustados al ver la palidez de su rostro y sus ojos totalmente abiertos.

-Si pero… son dos- dijo en un susurro pero todos los presentes pudieron escuchar, se miraron entre si sorprendidos.

-¿Q…que?- logro articular Momoshiro.

-Que son dos bebes… un niño y una niña… los tres están bien- su piel volvió a adquirir color y sonreía como nunca lo habían visto, ¡Eran mellizos! Tenia mellizos y eran hermosos, era increíble y hermoso que eso pasara, estaba totalmente feliz. La apuesta había quedado en empate, todos sonrieron ante la noticia pero quien mas lo hacia era el padre de las dos nuevas criaturas.

OoOoOoOoO

Cinco años después…

Todos se reunían por ser 24 de diciembre, noche buena y cumpleaños de uno de los integrantes de la familia Echizen, todos se reunían poco a poco.

Estaba en su habitación terminando una tarea muy importante cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla del computador.

-Onii-chan… ¿Qué haces?- inmediatamente volteo a ver a la pequeña persona, la tomo por los bracitos y la sentó en su regazo.

-Estoy haciendo una tarea Yomi-chan- la niña rió al sentir que su hermano mayor le hacia cosquillas.

-Yom, Onii-san, mamá les habla para que bajen a saludar… a llegado el tío Ryoga- dijo un pequeño niño quien abrió la puerta apresuradamente.

-Ya vamos Rin… dile a oka-san que acabo el trabajo y bajo- respondió dulcemente Yue.

-Si Onii-san- salió rápidamente de la habitación siendo seguido por Yomi.

Yomi Echizen: **edad**: cinco años, largos cabellos negros verdosos atados en dos lindas coletas, hermosos ojos carmesí, piel blanca como la de Sakuno, gustos: es apasionada de los libros para tener la edad de cinco años, tranquila y un poco seria, su carácter es muy parecido al de Ryoma solo que mas inocente y mas amable, amante del tenis por naturaleza y buena en los estudios a pesar de su edad.

Rin Echizen: **edad:** cinco años, cabello café rojizo y rebelde, ojos ámbar, piel como la de Ryoma, despistado, distraído, un poco torpe pero dulce, le encanta el tenis pero no es muy bueno aunque es pequeño, tiene mucho valor, defendiendo lo que quiere a escudo y espada, cariñoso con las personas queridas pero algunas veces frió con las personas que no le agradaban.

Ambos tenían una combinación de caracteres entre Ryoma y Sakuno, ambos dulces pero algunas veces serios.

Amaba a sus hermanos como nada en el mundo y aun mas a Sakuno su madre, al verlos salir, recordó todo lo que había vivido y como su vida había cambiado con un simple viaje a Japón, sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a dedicarse a su trabajo.

Quince minutos después, la puerta volvió a sonar.

-Adelante- faltaban solo algunas cosas para que terminara.

-Yue-kun… todos te están esperando… ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Te falta algo?- la dulce voz de su madre sonó preocupada.

-Si oka-san… solo falta ponerle unas imágenes y listo- eso alegro a Sakuno quien le dedico una linda sonrisa, Ryoma irrumpió en la habitación escapando de las burlas de Momo y Ryoga, había comprobado que esos dos juntos eran dinamita y ahora buscaba a Sakuno para que no se molestara tanto y terminara golpeando al ojilila y a su hermano.

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto frió como siempre.

-Si papá… ya casi acabo- su hermana y su hermano llegaron y comenzaron a jalar a Ryoma para que fuera con ellos y les diera algo de postre, Ryoma miro a Sakuno con suplica, ella sonrió y asintió, empezaron a salir de la habitación para que Yue pudiera terminar su trabajo pero antes de que Sakuno saliera esta volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa.

-Por cierto Yue-kun… Saya-chan esta aquí y creo que querrás llegar antes de que tus hermanos, Kei (hijo de Oishi), Taiga (hija de Inui) y la pequeña Mato (hija de Kikumaru) no se vayan contra ella para hacerle preguntas- eso izo sonrojar a Yue en gran medida, eran capaces de hacer eso, ya los había visto hacer algo así avergonzarlo hasta ponerlo rojo cereza, trago pesado al saber lo que se avecinaba.

-Esos niños- susurro por lo bajo después de ver a Sakuno salir.

Mato Eiji: hija de Eiji Kikumaru y Pirika Asakura, **edad:** dos años y medio, era una pequeña niña de ojos azules vivaces, cabello pelirrojo y piel ligeramente morena, era una niña hermosa pero su carácter era lo que resaltaba, era realmente muy imperativa pero cuando se enojaba llegaba a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, estaba muy unida con Kei por que sus padres eran muy amigos.

Saya Fuyumi: **edad:** 16 años. Compañera de clases y amor platónico de Yue, era una chica algo tímida y dulce, cabello rubio cenizo, ojos de un extraño color aguamarina, delgada y de estatura media, parecía tener un cierto interés por Yue, a pesar de ser tímida era muy alegre y bondadosa, le gustaba el tenis pero no lo practicaba aunque era muy buena, prefería las artes, la chica era muy popular en la escuela pero al parecer solo tenia ojos para Yue y este ultimo también la quería pero no se animaba a decirlo y ciertamente él le daba un parecido a la chica con Sakuno.

Yue no había cambiado mucho, salvo por que era mucho mas alto, de cuerpo delgado pero fornido, gracias a muchos entrenamientos con su padre, se había hecho mejor jugando tenis y le encantaba, pero no estaba en el equipo por que prefería estar haciendo otras cosas, él era bueno en todos los deportes por eso no estaba en un equipo, si alguno de ellos lo necesitaba el accedía y entraba a jugar.

Acabo el trabajo y bajo corriendo las escaleras para impedir que sus hermanos lo avergonzaran pero era muy tarde, al mirar la cara de Saya se sonrojo ligeramente, pero ella estaba aun peor, estaba tan sonrojada que parecía que explotaría, su hermana pequeña le había contado sobre el vergonzoso incidente del verano pasado cuando casi es aplastado por una gorda mujer que quería abrazarlo por que según ella era un chico muy guapo, galán y muy sexy, y lo peor de todo es que al estar en una playa, la mujer solo llevaba un pequeño bikini, intento escapar pero ella lo jalo del traje de baño casi arrancándoselo, la mujer se sonrojo y termino desmayándose de la impresión y el, avergonzado corrió a cambiarse, lamentablemente la mujer no había sido la única en verlo, un grupo de jóvenes conformado por cuatro chicas y dos chicos de unos veinte años avían visto desde que la mujer empezó a acosarlo y cuando su traje de baño se rompió, las cuatro chicas comenzaron a alagarlo aun siendo mayores que el, su padre había sido una gran ayuda en ese momento.

-Ustedes… están en problemas- dijo totalmente avergonzado.

-Eso lo veremos Onii-san- dijo Yomi, corriendo hasta el y abalanzarse para que callera pero al ser mas fuerte que ella, eso no paso, pero fue seguido por Rin, Kei, Mato y Taiga quienes comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas. Saya miraba todo sorprendida y contenta al presenciar lo bien que se llevaban todos, pero sonrió aun avergonzada por lo que la hermana menor de Yue le había contado de él y el vergonzoso evento que tuvo que vivir el verano pasado por ser un chico demasiado atractivo para los ojos de cualquiera.

Por otro lado…

Salió un momento para tomar aire en compañía de Ryoma, quien la miraba de reojo feliz de poder estar con ella.

-Ryoma-kun… te amo demasiado- dijo recostando la cabeza en el pecho de Ryoma quien estaba detrás de ella.

-Yo también Sakuno… aun no puedo olvidar cuando esos dos demonios llegaron- dijo refiriéndose a los dos mellizos Yomi y Rin con cariño.

**Flash back**

_Estaban en pleno parto… Sakuno pujaba pero el dolor era insoportable, ella había decidido que quería un parto natural así que el dolor no se haría esperar._

_-Ya casi señorita Sakuno… veo su cabeza así que siga pujando- la doctora animaba a Sakuno y el también._

_-Ryoma-kun… ¿Nunca te he dicho lo maravillosa que es tu voz?- dijo sonriendo con cansancio tomando de la mano a Ryoma con mas fuerza._

_-¿Y yo Sakuno? ¿Nunca te he dicho lo hermosa que es tu vos y lo suave que es tu piel?- dijo sonriendo levemente._

_-Ryoma-kun… quiero decirte que te amo mucho y… que pase lo que pase… quiero que estés siempre conmigo- dijo con un hilo de voz._

_-Sakuno… no tienes que pedírmelo… haré lo que sea necesario para estar contigo… para siempre- volvió a sonreír tocando delicadamente con su mano libre la sonrojada mejilla de Sakuno._

_-Ustedes dos serán unos excelentes padres-dijo la doctora, que presenciaba la escena emocionada, Sakuno empezó a pujar mas fuerte y por fin un hermoso bebe salió, lo llevaron rápidamente para limpiarlo –Es un varón- ambos sonrieron complacidos pero la doctora se quedo sorprendida. –Sakuno… deberás pujar de nuevo… viene otro bebe- ambos padres se quedaron estáticos ¿otro bebe? Sin pensarlo mas, Sakuno volvió a pujar con las fuerzas que aun portaba, otro sollozo sonó en la sala y la doctora sonrió sin salir de su asombro…-Es…es una niña- rápidamente la llevo a limpiar y después de un rato de descanso, permitieron ver a los dos pequeños recién nacidos._

_Sakuno, al tomar a el pequeño niño sonrió emocionada, tenia su mismo color de cabello, quería saber de que color serian sus ojitos pero en ese momento no se podía porque estaba profundamente dormido, la niña fue entregada a Ryoma, sus ojos lo miraban con curiosidad, estaba realmente feliz, lentamente puso su dedo en la pequeña manita y ella sin dudarlo lo tomo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca aun sin dientes. Los dos pequeños eran hermosos y estaban en perfecta salud._

**Fin del flash back**

-¿Recuerdas la promesa?- pregunto Sakuno ligeramente sonrojada.

-Como olvidarla… estaré contigo para siempre- coloco su mano en la de Sakuno viendo sus anillos de matrimonio, felices por estar juntos. Sakuno volteo y cerró el espacio entre sus labios y los del ambarino.

-Sakuno-chan… debes venir… Rin le pego por accidente a Yue y esta sangrando por la nariz…- la pequeña Mato había corrido hasta ellos interrumpiendo la escena para dar la noticia del pequeño accidente, daba igual, después se darían mas besos, después de todo estaban casados.

Ryoma y Sakuno se miraron sorprendidos, pero claramente, Ryoma se veía un poco molesto, algunas veces esos niños se pasaban con sus bromas. Corrieron hacia el interior y revisaron a Yue, ya casi no sangraba, por una cosa de nada podrian haberle roto la nariz pero estaba bien, iba acompañado por Saya quien al ver el accidente había reaccionado…

-¡Rin Echizen… ven aquí enseguida!- grito Sakuno, quería escucharse exigente pero al parecer eso no le salía muy bien, aun así sus hijos le hacían caso siempre. Yue y Saya se miraron con una sonrisa, pero esa es otra historia…

_**espero les haya gustado mi fic, espero les guste el epilogo, era y aun soy una principiante pero espero que con el paso del tiempo vaya mejorando, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia.**_

_**ebo agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic, a las que me siguieron desde un principio, a sus reviews y sobretodo no perder la confianza en mi! se los agradezco mucho, a pesar de que soy principiante, siento que e mejorado y es gracias a sus muchos concejos, todavía tengo algunas cosas que arreglar pero se que con el tiempo seré mejor, LO PROMETO!**_

**_contesto reviews:_**

**_SaKuRiMo0n: muchas gracias por tu review y ten por seguro que habra otras historias... espero que hayas disfrutado del epilogo, buena suerte y gracias! :D_**

**_AnikaSukino 5d: espero que te haya gustado el epilogo... es un poco largo pero creo que ice lo mejor que pude... gracias por apoyarme, gracias por todo!_**

**_DULCECITO311: muchas gracias por todo, por tus concejos y por el alago :D espero haga justicia a lo que esperabas como epilogo, en vdd me diverti mucho haciendo el fic y mas me anima saber que les gustan mis historias, espero el epilogo sea de tu agrado y si hay algo que no te gusta hasmelo saber e intentare cambiarlo :D._**

**_yiemvi: espero disfrutes del epilogo, gracias por tu review, _**_**espero te guste el final si no es de tu agrado dímelo me gustaría saber tu opinión jejejeje y lamento tardarme demasiado.**_

_**kia-chan13: gracias por tu review disfruta del epilogo y ten por seguro que habra mas fics mios :D**_

_**yukki-uzumaki: muchas gracias por todo... **_**_espero el epilogo sea de tu agrado si no lo es... me encantaría saber tu opinión :D._**

_**Licht4012: creeme que al principio me asusto un poco el comentario hasta que vi lo segundo jejejeje, me encanta que te haya gustado, espero te guste el epilogo y gracias por tu review.**_

_**lolita321: muchas gracias por el alago, espero te guste el epilogo, buena suerte.**_

_**bueno... si leíste mi historia... me encantaría saber tu opinión si te agrado el final o no, etc... me gustaría que cada persona que leyera mi fic comentara algo aunque sea una carita feliz, con eso me conformo, me darían ánimos de hacer otra historia!**_

_**bueno por ultimo me despido, espero poder subir mi nuevo fic pronto, mis mas sincero agradecimiento a todos :D**_

_**nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**bye!**_


End file.
